Mass effect: Reploid first contact
by blackcomet1224
Summary: When a teleporter accidentally sends Axl, Vile, Lumine, and Ciel to the mass effect universe trouble happens, and long time preceptions are changed. Axl art not mine. I don't own megaman or mass effect.
1. Chapter 1

**(Arthur note: I don't own megaman or masseffect. I wish though. I decided to try a megaman/mass effect fic again but with a different premise. Pretty this fic will have megaman, X, ZX and zero elements like for example in this fanfic humans and reploids live in peace as equals after the mother elf destroyed the sigma virus(sigma died on the moon like in x8) and are called humanoids, humans have reploid parts, reploids were upgraded to be slimmer(think zx and zero series reploids here's what axl look like with and without armor:** ** art/axl-mmz-style-114886697**** art/Axl-Concept-2-40909821 art not own by me) and have techno organic like organs making telling the difference between reploids and humans kind of difficult the most obvious way is to see the head gem, and mavericks no longer mean a reploid with the sigma virus it is a word for high level criminals, and the real X rule Arcadia along with the trinity and his S.I.C zero(the real light, wily, and Kelinka Cossack the youngest member and daughter of (they use mechanical to extend their life.), but he is not a tyrant Etc. Also I will use the theory that Axl was created by Melikna Cossack. There are 3 types of humanoids reploids( sub-types: Old generation and new generation), humans and Carbons(sub-types: Artificial and natural). Carbons are human/reploid hybrids that are completely techno organic essentially unlike humans they are born with mechanical parts completely integrated in their bodies I.E. removing a mechanical part is like removing an organ or bone. They are the result biomechanical and techno organic research that gave reploids their techno organic reploids upgrades. They can be made in a lab or when a reploid and human love each other very much and I let you fill the blank. )**

**(thought)**

**Normal speak**

***alien language***

**Chapter 1: The Accident that lead to a new world. **

**Year:22XX**

**Planet: earth**

**Location: Maverick hunter\Legion HQ**

**3rd**

In the hunters HQ R&amp;D Lab Douglas, patllete, , and two other engineer reploids were hard at work putting the finishing touches on a new transporter to the moon without using relay hubs, and are more energy efficient to avoid another energy crisis. In the same was leader of the Maverick Hunters Signas, Alia, Layer, S rank team hunter leader Axl, X, X's S.I.C Zero, young genius 18 yrs. reploid scientist Ciel and the sage trinity. Also in the same room were Axl's teammates a green reploid with a shoulder cannon and a missile launcher wearing a helmet with a T shaped visor talking to Ciel , and a reploid talking to Kelinka that looks like Axl, but with a white and blue color scheme.(A\R: AU remember)

Axl POV

I looked at the machine in awe. I whistled. "Douglas, and the crew sure did a good job. You think it will work Zero?" I said.

Zero just shrugged. "I don't know. They tried to explain the concept to me, but a lot of it went over my head. What you think Layer." Zero said

Zero's girlfriend layer was beside him. Even though even after 200+ years Iris death still haunts Zero, but he said she would want him to move on, so he started to date Layer. Finally.

"I think it will work with Palette, Douglas, Gate, and Doppler on the team it is almost guaranteed." said Layer

I nodded. Then I looked at X grinning my trademark "I am going to mess with ya grin." X looked at me with a worried look.

"Oh great and powerful Master X. In your infinite wisdom I humbly ask do you think this machine will work and help with the energy crisis?" I said in a exaggerated voice of awe.

X groaned and pitches his nose.

"Axl please don't call me that. You won't believe how many people call me that every day, and I told them not to." he said in an annoyed voice.

I laughed.

"Alright X I was playing. But seriously what you think?" I said with a smirk on my face.

X closes his eyes and ponders the question.

"Well I have faith in Douglas and everyone else, but if it work will cut back the use of relays, and decrease energy usage." he said.

I nodded. "So X how Alia enjoy having more kids and the guardians enjoy having a little brother and sister?" I asked

X smiles and spoke. "The guardians and Alia love them. Alia plays with them a lot. Harpuia loves to play with vent and Leviathan loves to teach Aile how to swim. Fenrir and Phantom enjoy their company as well."

"Speaking of family. How is your little brother development coming along Axl?" Zero asked

I smiled slightly. "Grey developing just fine. Mom said he will be activated in a few months if you want to know more my twin brother or our mom will be happy to explain more about him." I said.

Zero stared at me confuse.

Your twin brother? Oh you mean Lumine yeah I'm surprise you accepted him so easily after the new generation rebellion, his dealing with sigma, and the tentacle to the head thing I figure you would be weary of him especially since he decided to look like you except in his old body color scheme and lacking the scar. I mean I understand you two are technically brothers since you and he are created by the same woman so sharing the same DNA data, and adopted him into the family per your and your mom request." Zero said still looking confused, but for a different reason.

I shrugged his shoulder.

"Well he was misguided. He just wanted a peaceful world even though his methods were wrong. After he spent some time in my head, and saw through my eyes the budding relationship between humans and reploids, the blurring lines between humans and reploids, and creation of carbons. He turned over a new leaf, and regrets what he done. That's why I ask X to give him a second chance, but I do find it a little creepy to be staring at me in his color scheme. He said something about his old body design being the old him, and that after spending time in my head he grown attached to my design. Pretty much he is more comfortable in that body." I said shivering from the fact that Lumine now looks like me.

"I agree with Axl we gave Wily and Vile a second chance. I believe Lumine deserve one too." X said.

I could tell Zero didn't like the mentioning of his father. He just got around tolerating him in the same room.

Zero shrugged

"Yeah, you're right I mean Vile went from a destructive nut who want to prove he is the strongest." Zero said

Zero and the gang stares at Vile talking to Ciel.

"To a less destructive nut with a love life I still don't see what Ciel see in him whatever it is she changed him for the better, but I still find Lumine copying Axl form is creepy." Zero said

Then I heard a pleasant and familiar voice

"Oh come now it is not that creepy." said the mystery voice.

Zero turned quickly ready to fight. Behind him I saw my brother Lumine.

"You snuck up on me Lumine. I must be slipping after this I am going to train in the simulators for a while." Zero said trying to play it off.

Lumine smiles the smile he did in Sigma palace on the moon. It still send shivers down my spine.

"Hello X Axl Zero the sage trinity want to see us." My brother said

We walked past technicians and engineers to the sage trinity. Standing by them was Vile, Ciel, Douglas, and Dr. Dopplar.

Mom smiles at me and Lumine. "Hello Axl, Lumine . Lumine how is your new body treating you?" Mom said

My brother twists his right shoulder around.

"It feels good. It nice to have a body again as nice and roomy my brother head is it's not exactly a place I want to stay especially alone with his thoughts especially when he saw Cinnamon or that female ninja in Giga City." my brother said with a pleased voice.

I glared at my brother and hit him in the arm. He just laughed.

"Shut up." I said, but he kept pushing.

"Hey there is nothing wrong with having a crush." my brother Lumine said with a smile that screams "I am enjoying this."

Mom giggles. "You two really do act like twin brothers." she said with a smile.

My brother grinned. "Yeah but I am more mature and smarter." he said

"Hey!" I yelled

Master Thomas Light coughed loudly to get everyone attention. "Alright everyone and Dr. Doppler the heads of the project will explain the nature of the experiment. if you please." Master Thomas said.

Gate nodded and stepped up.

"Thank you. Master Light, now as you all know we had an energy crisis in the past partly thanks to our inefficient transporter system. Now since that time we have made great strides, but we are continuing to research ways for the system to be more efficient, and we found a way." said.

He took out a remote and pressed a button on the remote. A hologram of the machine they were building appeared. nodded towards to continue.

"Now thanks to this improved transporter system longer range we will need less relays which mean less power being used to power these relays, and it uses the same amount of power as the current models. Now to test the system we will transport 4 volunteers to the transporter on the moon S-Rank Hunter team members: Axl, Lumine, and Vile and Human reploid scientist: Doctor Ciel Volunteered to test the transporter. They will be transported to the moon base and back. Now any question?"Doppler continued.

Mom raised her hand. "How safe is it?" she said in a worried voice.

I knew why she asked the question she is worried. tries to calm her fears.

"Of course the pre-test show 99.9% success rate, and theirs emergency reroute safety protocols if something goes wrong, so no need to worry." Dr. Doppler said assuringly.

My mom nodded her head. Then spoke up.

"Alright we are about to test the teleporter. Will all volunteers step on the transporter, and would all other personal go behind the control console." Gate said

I turned to my team and Ciel "Well team let get this started." I yelled.

"I am coming brother." said Lumine.

"Humph. Alright I'm coming don't get your armor in a bunch." Vile said rudely.

Ciel looked at Vile with a glare filled with daggers. "Vile what did I say about your attitude?" Ciel asked scolded.

Vile step back in mock surrender. "Not to be so mean all the time." he said timidly.

"That's right." ciel said.

As we walked I turned to Vile and made whipping as he and Ciel passed by. Vile flicked me off and grumbled his way to the teleporter. Lumine and I walked to the teleporter Lumine arms were folded in a bored fashion. Vile was just standing silently by Ciel, and Ciel was standing by Vile holding his arm. I was checking one of my buster pistols. spoke up from behind the control console.

"Is everybody ready?" said .

I and everybody else nodded.

"All right start-up the teleporter." Dr. Doppler said in an excited tone.

Gate begins pressing buttons and pulling levers and switches, and was monitoring something on his console. The other scientists in the room were staring at different monitors. Everybody else was staring at us.

"Alright Gate began teleportation." said.

press something in front of him, and the pad under us started to glow a bright yellow, and I started to feel weird. I looked around and saw myself and my team disappearing until I couldn't see the lab or my team anymore.

3rd Pov

was monitoring the results screen until the screen turned red with the danger sign showing, and the alarms blaring. Consoles started to explode injuring the scientists manning them. and everybody else look towards .

"GATE! WHAT HAPPEN!?" Dr. Doppler asked as he looked at his monitor trying to figure that out himself.

frantically press buttons on the main console trying to find out. After a few minutes of typing he froze.

"Doppler I Have bad news." said with a very worried voice.

Doppler looked at Doppler with fear in his eyes.

"What is it? Did you find them?" Asked Dr. Doppler.

Gate shook his head with regret. "I can't find them at all." said with a voice full of regret.

**Year:2183**

**Location: The Citadel**

**System: Milky Way: Serpent Nebula: Widow**

**Section: Upper ward in the garbage by Dr. Michel Clinic **

**3rd POV **

By Dr. Michel clinic in the upper wards a green with yellow accent appears in midair and landed in a pile of garbage bags. Vile got up shook his and wipe the garbage off him with a disgusted face hidden under his helmet. Vile looks around trying find something he would recognize.

Vile POV

I looked around my surroundings trying to find anything that I would recognize. "This doesn't look like moon base. The teleporter probably malfunctioned. I should've known something like this would happen. The only reason why I volunteered is because Ciel was testing it too." I said with an annoyed voice.

I froze and look around. "Damn it! Ciel and my other team mates aren't here. Ok I came here in one piece so that means they are probably somewhere in the city. I try to raise them on my coms." I said.

I put two fingers on my helmet. "Ciel, Axl, Lumine this is Vile I need your location please respond. *Static* Great my coms are broken. I hope Ciel is safe. She can handle herself as long mavericks aren't involved. Well I should search by foot then it is too low for me to fly." I said as I started walking.

I walked around the corner away from the dumpsters to the front of the building which looks like a clinic when I heard a pleading female voice with an accent from inside the clinic. "I didn't tell anyone I swear." said the female voice.

Then I heard a threatening male voice. "That was smart Doc. Now if Feros came around you stay smart." said the male voice.

(Sound like someone's in trouble.) I thought.

I grinned. "Heh. Looks like this going to be fun after all. It's time to play hero." I said powering up my weapons.

I entered the clinic. When I walked through the door I saw a guy and two other guys threatening who I assume is the Doc, but what I didn't expect to see was a raptor like creäture hiding behind cover, and they both saw me. The thug leader turns around holding and pointing a gun at the Docs head using her as a hostage. The Doc had a look of fear on her face.

"Who are you?" said the thug leader.

I laughed which I could tell scared the thugs. "The names Vile. Now you will put the doctor down and leave or I will force you too and you don't want that." I said with a voice that suggested that I want them to try and attack me.

The Thugs leader was about to shoot when at that moment the raptor creature jumped out of his hiding spot and shot the thug leader in the head sending him falling to the floor. His two lackeys reacted by shooting at me, and the raptor. I quickly took cover behind an operation table, and the raptor did the same.

3rd

As Vile and the raptor took cover and fired their weapons. The Doc who name is Doctor Michel was hiding behind a one of the operation staring at the battle between the raptor and the newly arrived green armored person with a shoulder cannon and missile launcher.

Dr. Michel POV

I poked my head out watching the fire fight. The one in green armor with the shoulder cannon was firing the Vulcan's attached to his armored fore arm, and shot one of the thugs. The C-Sec officer Garrus used his pistol to shoot the last thug, but not before he shot one of the explosive medical crates in the lab Garrus took cover just in time, but the green one was caught in the explosion and was knocked against the wall hard and fell to the ground. I ran towards the green one to check his wounds. I saw Garrus was already beside me. The green one groaned and tried to get up. "Don't get up. You might be seriously hurt. My name is I will treat you it the least I can do for saving me." I said.

"* Yeah usually an explosion like that could cause concussion. *" said garrus.

He looked at me with black T shaped visor that hides his face and laughs. It sends shivers down my spine it made sound like a psychopath. "Don't worry. It was my pleasure besides I had worse. I fought Omega once during the Elf wars. It will take a lot more than a couple of thugs to take Vile down. Also what is that thing, and can you understand a word he saying (he was pointing at Garrus)? All I am getting is "blarg blarg blarg"." asked the Green armored man.

Garrus and I stared at him in surprise. "Wait do you have an omni-tool?" I asked.

Vile tilted his head. "What in the world is an omni –tool?" he said.

Garrus spoke up. "Michel I suggest we treat him first than question him.* Garrus said.

I nodded.

I looked at his armor it wasn't anything I seen before. I don't remember soldiers wearing armor with a built-in missile launcher and cannon. Before I could treat him the door opened and three people came in a man wearing black N7 armor, a man wearing white armor, and a male krogan .

3rd POV

Shepherd enters the clinic after gunshots when the taxi landed. He and his squad entered the clinic weapons ready, and saw the dead bodies and explosion marks. He also saw Garrus the officer he met at C-Sec academy standing by trying to treat a green armored man with a shoulder cannon lying on the ground.

Shepard POV

Garrus saw me, and walked towards me. "Shepard good to see you. You're a little late Shepard I already took care of Fists thugs with a little help." he said.

Garrus stares at the Michel and the green armored man on sitting up on the ground. "He helped you? I nodded toward the person being treated." I asked.

"Yeah his name is Vile. He said he heard shouting and decided to investigate and saw the thugs threatening Michel and took action, but something off about the guy. He shows up out of nowhere, and is heavily armed and my guess mechanical enhanced. I mean his armor has built-in Vulcans, and a built-in shoulder cannon and missile launcher attached to what looks like a jet pack. He could be with a merc group or is a bounty hunter, but last I check they can't get or afford the tech he has. The weirdest thing though is the fact he doesn't have an Omni-tool, and he looked at like he never seen or heard of a turian before. He was surprised that there is alien life." he said to me.

I nodded. "That is weird let's ask him some questions." I said.

Then I heard Michel screamed. "OH MY…!" She screamed.

I and Garrus ran to the Doctor. "Doctor what's wrong?" I asked.

Dr. Mitchel looked at me. "Look for yourself." she said.

She showed me Vile's arm. What I saw was "interesting". Michel removed the green armor from Vile's left arm it was attached to a port on his forearm, the forearm jumpsuit. Once removed it showed a white arm covered with what looks like a plug on the forearm along with circuitry paths that glowed under his skin. It looked like a mixture of organic and synthetic material. I looked at with a surprise look in my eye. "Who or what are you?" I asked.

3rd

Everybody looked at vile not knowing how to react. Vile looked around with a questioning and annoyed look.

Vile POV

They all looked at with fear and uncertainty in their eyes. The one in white armor spoke up with urgency "Is this thing a husk Shepard?" the white armored one said. (Husk?) I thought.

The one in the black armor with a red stripe o his right arm spoke to his partner. "I don't think so Kaiden. He isn't some techno-zombie. Look he is very organic looking." he said.

Then he looks back at me.

Shepherd looks at me with a serious. "Tell me, who and what you are?" he asked in even tone.

I looked at Shepard. "Only if you answer me afterwards" I said.

He nodded "Alright deal." he siad.

"My name is Vile. I am a humanoid specifically a reploid and an S-rank Maverick Hunter part of Axl's squad. I volunteered to test…" I said until Shepard interrupted me.

"Wait what is a Maverick hunter, and what is a humanoid?" he asked.

"( Great the transporter probably sent me to some alternate universe or something. I would have dismissed notion if it wasn't for the aliens and the fact they asked what a reploid and maverick hunter is.) A Maverick hunter are specially trained police force that deal with high level criminals or high risk incidents and is led by Commander signas. Humanoids are what my race is called. We are made of 3 types humans, Reploids, and carbons. I am a reploid my mind is formed by a singular AI, and my body is made up of robotic parts and techno –organic organs everything except the brain." I said, but before I could finish my explanation the raptor guy and dino toad pointed their guns at me. I pointed my shoulder cannon at dino toad, and my right Vulcan arm at raptor guy.

"Shepard. Why are they pointing a gun at my face!?" I yelled.

I saw Shepard tell the raptor guy and dino toad something and they both lowered their weapons reluctantly. "Sorry about that. You the Citadel council and people in the Citadel have a fear of AIs. So development of AIs are illegal, and any AIs found must be decommissioned because they believe AIs will rebel against their creators." he said.

I looked at Shepard with anger and disbelief. "What you telling me that this Council not only made a group of people illegal they demand the murder of these people who already exist! Why, because they watched far too many cheesy Sci-Fi movies? Where I come from nobody would tolerate this especially X and my girlfriend Ciel." I said.

Shepard spoke again. "Vile calm down. I personal believe that AIs should have the same rights as organics, and I take it from wherever you came from have a similar mind-set, and the fact you got so angry means reploids are capable of emotions." he said which did calm me down a bit.

I looked at him. "Yeah pretty much. Reploids show full emotion form the birth, and thanks to development of techno organic upgrades we can do pretty much do everything humans can do, and I mean everything. Just ask my girlfriend." I said in a mischievous voice on the last part.

Shepard looked uncomfortable. "I'll... ask… later. So this Ciel is your girlfriend is she a reploid?" he asked.

"No she is human. A genus scientist. You see where I come from most humans are implanted with robotic parts at a certain age to support equality between humans and reploids. This causes the lines between reploids and humans to blur. The only way tells one from the other is to either open us up or by the triangle gem on a reploids forehead." I said.

Shepard raised his hand stopping me. "Let's talk about this later. Once we prove Saren is a traitor we will present him to the Council, so he can explain his origins. So Vile you want to help you are Police officer that deal with high level criminals and Saren is one?" he said.

"(maybe he can help me.) Sure I'll help you out only you help me find my team mates and girlfriend. We were a part of a transporter experiment they could be here somewhere." I said

Shepard nodded his head, and pulled out a patch. "Alright, but first you need this it's my old omni-tool stick it under your left hand." he said.

I did as I was told, and put my armor back on. An orange interface appeared over my forearm. "Wow this could come in handy." I said impressed.

"Yeah it has a translator a vital tool in this day and age. The name is Garrus by the way." said the raptor guy.

I got up in surprise. "You just spoke English." I said surprised.

Shepard laughed. "Yeah the omni tool has multiple tools. The most important is the universal translator, and codex an encyclopedia that has the latest info on the citadel races, and government. So when have time take a look it will answer most if not all of your questions." he said.

Then Shepard turns to Dr. Mitchel. "Doctor why were they after you?" he asked.

"Fist sent them to make sure I don't tell anyone about the quarian I treated. Thanks to Garrus and Vile I would be dead." she said.

"That means he knows where the quarian with the evidence to convict Saren is, looks like we are going to pay Fist a little visit." he said.

"Shepard it's your show, but please allow me to join you?" he asked.

Shepard smiled. "You didn't even need to ask." he said.

Garrus nodded. Garrus then turned to me. "Sorry about a gun at you. You saved the doctor so you're alright in my book."he said.

I nodded. Then Dr. Mitchel came to me. "Thank you for saving me. Sorry I couldn't treat you it just that I am not trained to handle your body type." she said looking very grateful.

"Don't worry like I said before I had worse. Beside my girlfriend can fix me up. Another scar to add to my collection now let's take down Fist and get the information." I said.

Dino toad laughed "HAHAHA! I like this guy. The names Wrex, and I got your back as long you got mine." said Wrex.

Kaiden came up to me. "My name is Kaiden. Sorry about earlier I was afraid you were a husk." he said.

"Yeah by the way what is a husk?" I asked.

Shepard spoke up. "We will explain later. Now let's go." he commanded.

"Alright. (I hope my team is alright.)" I said.

We exit the clinic and took a taxi towards Fists hideout.

**(author note: Well first chapter of my new mass effect and megaman crossover. Please rate and review so I can improve. Like said before we need more megaman\masseffect stories. I was inspired by Search for equality by Gunpro x and Reploids first contact by The Ping man. )**


	2. Chapter 2 The qurian that knew too much

**(Arthur note: I don't own megaman or masseffect. I wish though. I decided to try a megamn/mass effect fic again but with a different premise. Pretty this fic will have megaman, X, ZX and zero elements like for example in this fanfic humans and reploids live in peace as equals after the mother elf destroyed the sigma virus(sigma died on the moon like in x8) and are called humanoids, humans have reploid parts, reploids were upgraded to be slimmer(think zx and zero series reploids here's what axl look like with and without armor:** ** art/axl-mmz-style-114886697 art/Axl-Concept-2-40909821 art not own by me) and have techno organic like organs making telling the difference between reploids and humans kind of difficult the most obvious way is to see the head gem, and mavericks no longer mean a reploid with the sigma virus it is a word for high level criminal, and the real X rule arcadia along with the trinity and his S.I.C zero(the real light, wily, and Kelinka Cossack the youngest member and daughter of (they use mechanical to extend their life.), but he is not a tyrant Etc. Also I will use the theory that Axl was created by Melikna Cossack. There are 3 types of humanoids reploids( sub-types: Old generation and new generation), humans and Carbons(sub-types: Artificial and natural). Carbons are human/reploid hybrids that are completely techno organic essentially unlike humans they are born with mechanical parts completely integrated in their bodies I.E. removing a mechanical part is like removing an organ or bone. They are the result biomechanical and techno organic research that gave reploids their techno organic reploids upgrades. They can be made in a lab or when a reploid and human love each other very much and I let you fill the blank. )**

**(thought)**

**Normal speak**

**Radio**

***alien language***

**Chapter 2: The Qurian that know too much.**

**Year:2183**

**Location: The Citadel**

**System: Milky Way: Serpent Nebula: Widow**

**Section: Lower wards in Choras Den.**

3rd POV

(While Vile was heading towards the club.)

A few guards were standing around Choras Den ready for anything since Fist lost contact of the thugs he sent after Dr. Mitchel. When suddenly a certain person appeared out of thin air and fell on the ground. It was a boy with white hair and was wearing white armor with blue accents. The boy rubbed his head got up a looked around. All the guards with the Krogan bouncer pointed their guns at him. Lumine looked around and raised his hands as a sign of peace.

Lumine POV

"(Great. I am in an unfamiliar area surrounded by humans lead by some sort of toad lizard creäture.)" I thought.

I saw the giant toad point what looks like a shotgun at me and spoke in some sort of gurgle language.

"*WHAT ARE YOU IDIOTS DOING YOU KNOW FISTS ORDERS KILL ANYTHING THAT GETS IN AND THAT INCLUDES HIM NOW KILL HIM!*" the creäture yelled.

I couldn't understand a word it said, but I knew the universal gesture for kill him. Before the guns started blazing I used the thrusters in my legs to dash back behind the counter behind me. The guards started shooting in my direction hitting bottles of different colors full of glowing liquids. The stench hit my nose making me gag. I took out my buster pistol and morphed it into an Ice Rifle using Avalanche Yeti DNA stored on my copy chip.

"Alright I am surrounded by hostile humans led by some monster toad thing, and my dear brother and the rest of the team is nowhere to be found fantastic." I muttered the sentence to myself.

I popped out of cover to fire a few shots. I aimed for a man hiding behind a turned over table hitting him in the arm freezing him in a case of ice then shattering after a few seconds.

"SHIT! THE PUNK GOT CRYO-ROUNDS! DON'T LET THEM HIT YOU!" a thug yelled while taking cover behind a turned over table.

I spotted another thug taking cover behind a wall corner I tried to take him out. Firing few rounds before needing to let my weapon cool I popped back behind cover. I popped out to fire a few rounds, but it looks like they were expecting me as soon I poked my head out they concentrated fire on my position. I was hit in the arm some of my circuitry and artificial muscles exposed I gripped my arm in pain. I couldn't move out of my cover without getting my head blown off. I remembered my COMS, and tried to contact my team mates. I put two fingers on the com button on the side of my helmet.

"Mayday! Mayday! This S-Rank hunter Lumine calling any hunters in the area Vile, Axl, Ciel please respond! I radioed. There was no response but static.

I slammed my fist into the ground in anger.

"(Be a Hunter he said. It's a better opportunity than being a director of some elevator he said.) WHY DID I LISTEN TO YOU AXL!?" I Yelled. I heard a gurgle laugh and more of that toads talking.

"*WHATS WRONG PUNY HUMAN!? AFRAID TO GET SHOT!? COME ON OUT AND I WILL GIVE YOU A WARRIORS DEATH!*" yelled the alien toad in his language.

"(This would be much easier if I could understand him.)" I thought.

"Ok I need to make me some breathing room, but how? Wait, I can morph my weapon into the bound bouncer using Earthrock Trilobit DNA" I said in realization.

I morphed my rifle into a weapon that looks like the double bullets. I popped out of cover and fired 3 balls of energy that bounced around the room hitting everything in the room.

3rd

The balls of energy bounced around the room hitting anything in their path. They knocked chairs and tables over, destroyed light bulbs, and left scorch marks on the walls and floors. One hit a thug in the head instantly killing him. One hit a couple of guys before dissipating, and the one last one hit the Krogan bouncer knocking him back a little. Lumine jumped over the bar counter, and ran toward the exit, but before he left he morphed into a runner bomb, and throw 5 grenades into the room. Lumine then skated down the ramp towards the door only to find out its lock and gave a mock salute.

Lumine POV

I placed a few bombs on the door to blow my out of here and find my friends. I ran to the other side of the room and took cover behind the ramp wall.

"I hope this works. FIRE IN THE HOLE!" I said.

I pressed a button on forearm. I heard a large explosion I ran out of the recently opened door, and spotted a familiar face or mask.

(Few minutes before explosion.)

Vile POV

The Taxi landed by Choras Den entrance. I got out of the car along with Shepard, Garrus, Wrex, and Kaiden. As we walked an explosion happened knocking back. Smoke and dust was everywhere causing everyone to cough.

"What the hell!" Sheapard yelled between coughs.

"What caused that explosion?" Garrus said as he armed his Mantis Rifle.

"OVER THERE!" I heard Wrex yelled.

I looked to the direction and saw …

"A RUNNER BOMB!" I yelled looking at the green skating reploid who looked at me.

Before could speak the runner bomb spoke in a familiar voice.

"Well. Well. Well. Why I didn't expect to see you here Vile." the runner bomb yelled before morphing into a white armored reploid with blue accents and white hair. I could see that others were stunned at the shape shifting reploid.

"What in the world? I take it this is one your teammates Vile?" Garrus asked.

"Yeah this is Lumine Axl's twin brother. He is a new generation reploid." I said pointing at Lumine.

Shepard spoke up. "We will get an explanation later now we need to go to Fist."

Lumine walked toward us with an amused smirk looking at Shepard and his friends. "My Vile you sure do keep strange company." He chuckled.

He turns to Shepard "I am right to presume you want to enter that facility for some reason." He asked.

Shepard nodded. "Yes we are looking for the man who owns this facility." He looks at the door. "Looks like you did most of the hard work for us. My name is Shepard." He said.

Lumine proudly smirked. "Let's just say they received a very explosive gift from me. My name is Lumine by the way."

Shepard made a hand gesture towards each team member. "This is Garrus, Wrex, and Kaiden my team mates." Lumine nodded.

"Alright Team let's move." Shepard commanded.

Before we entered Shepard handed Lumine an omni-Tool patch. "Here take this and put under your left hand."

Lumine did as he was told, and an orange interface appeared around his arm. "Interesting…" He said.

"It's an Omni-Tool it is must have in this society it has an encyclopedia called a codex, and a universal translator." Shepard said.

"Alright I will give a read later move on shepard." Lumine responded.

We followed Shepard through the destroyed door way, and up the ramp. Inside the bar we saw the damage the fight caused. There were bodies, scorched marks, and debris and bullet holes everywhere.

"Wow kid you caused a lot of damage even killed the Krogan bouncer." Wrex said impressed by the bloodbath.

"Yeah Lumine for once you caused more damaged than me." I said impressed.

Lumine smirked. "Yeah this guys just shot at me. It didn't help that I couldn't understand that what he called a Krogan."

"Yeah according to Wrex his kind is extremely durable. They have lots of redundancy systems meaning they take a lot of damage." I said.

We walked around to the entrance to a backroom storage facility spotting two workers pointing pistols at us.

"Stay back we will shoot." One of them said.

Shepard came up. "You guys might want go and find someplace else to work."

They nodded. "Yeah we don't like Fisk anyway."

After they ran out the door we continued down the hall to Fists office. The minute we entered we were greeted by two rapid fire turrets.

"TAKE COVER!" I yelled.

Everybody took cover behind something. As the turrets fired I looked at Lumine.

"Lumine I will destroy the right turret you got the left!" I yelled.

Lumine nodded. "Alright."

Me and Lumine jumped out of cover I aimed my shoulder cannon and with a powerful blast destroyed the right turret. Lumine used his G-Launcher to destroy the left turret.

I nodded towards Shepard to let him know the coast is clear.

Fist lifted up his hands and shouted. "Wait I surrender."

Shepard took out his pistol and pointed at Fist. "Wheres the Qurian?"

"She is not here. I don't where she is. That's the truth." Fist stammered.

"Isn't that the same thing?" I asked no one in particular.

"He must be on the stupid end of the criminal underworld." Lumine said.

I nodded in agreement.

"He is no use to you now. Let me kill him." Wrex interjected.

Fist spoke up fearful. "Wait. I don't know where the Qurian is but I know where you can find her. She said she would only deal with the shadow broker himself."

"Face to face impossible. Even I was hired through an agent." Wrex growled.

Fist continued to talk. "Nobody meets the shadow broker ever. Not even I know his true Identity. But she didn't know that.  
I told her I would set something up, but when shows, it will be Sarens's men waiting for her.

Shepard's face harden. "Tell me where. Now. Or my green friend here will blow your head off notice the huge cannon." I aimed my shoulder cannon at Fist's head playing along with Shepard's bluff.

Fist's gulped loudly as I pressed my cannon forward. To his credit he spoke clearly. "Here in the wards. The back alley by the markets. The meeting should happen soon, if it hasn't started already. You can make it if you run."

I put my shoulder cannon in standby mode when Wrex shot Fist.

I stared at Wrex. Garrus and Shepard gave him a hard look.

"Hey what was that all about?" I asked.

"What the hell Wrex." Garrus yelled.

Shepard looked at wrex sternly. "We don't shoot unarmed prisoners."

Wrex huffed and pointed at Fists headless body. "And how many people died because of him, besides I told you I would kill him and I don't leave jobs half done."

Lumine spoke up. "We can talk about this later now we have to find this qurian."

"He is right. Double time people." Shepard yelled.

We all broke into a jog running out of the club heading towards the ally way.

**Year:2183**

**Location: The Citadel**

**System: Milky Way: Serpent Nebula: Widow**

**Section: Lower wards Alley way**

3rd POV

While the gang was running to the alley a Tali'Zorah nar Rayya was talking to a Turian backed up by 2 Salarians supposedly sent by the Shadow broker.

Tali POV

"Where is the Shadow broker?" I asked the turian in a demanding voice.

My heart was raising as I sensed something was wrong.

"Don't worry he will be here." He purred trying to run his taloned finger from my shoulder to my Elbow. I felt disgusted and pulled away.

He growled. "Do you have the data?"

"No way, the deals off." I said

Sensing that this was a trap I backed away subtly producing a tech mine ready to drop it and make a break for it. One moment the turian looked ready to rip my face off, the next 2 people appeared out of thin air and fell to the ground. One was a girl with blonde hair tied in a ponytail wearing a pink sleeveless dress with a green jumpsuit underneath; the other was a boy with brown hair wearing a helmet white fin ears and a round crystal on the forehead and black armor with red accents. The blonde headed girl got up first, and then helped the boy in armor up.

"Ugh my head. Axl you alright…." The girl turned her head and noticed the turian and his group pointing their weapons at them. The boy I assumed name is Axl got up quickly, and pointed 2 weird-looking pistols at the group.

"Ciel I think we should get out of here. Now." Axl said in a calm voice.

"(This got complicated I can't throw the mine and just leave them here.)" I thought before the turian thug spoke.

"Well what do we have here? I don't know where you two came from, but move out-of-the-way and let us deal with the qurian, and maybe I won't kill you." The thug threatens.

The armored boy name Axl, and Girl he called Ciel looked at the turian confused. Then they at me and talked to each other.

"I don't understand a word they are saying, but it looks like they want the girl with the weird legs behind us." The boy said looking back at me.

"(They can't understand them? Don't they have omni-Tools?)" I thought in surprise.

"We can't let them have her they look like they want to kill her, and they don't look like a police force." The girl said.

The boy nodded, and they stepped back towards me. I threw the bomb at the group of thugs and tapped the girls shoulder tugging her to follow me. I lead them to behind some pipes while the thugs fired on us. While the boy was firing on the thugs with his pistols I dug into my pouch and pulled out two old model omni-tools patches. I gave them each a omni-tool. They looked at me confused.

"What are we supposed to do with these?" asked the girl.

I sighed took an imaginary patch tapped it on the underside of my left hand, and activated my omni-tool. They got the message. They took of their left glove and placed the patch under their left hand. The tool translator activated immediately.

"Hello can you understand me?" I asked testing to see if the omni-tools were still working properly.

They looked at in surprise, and nodded their heads.

The girl spoke up. "Yeah we can understand you. Where are we, and why they after you?"

"Yeah I would like to know that as well." The boy said while at the same time exchanging fire with the thugs.

"I will explain later, but let's just say they are bad people trying to kill me for something I have." I hastily explained.

They nodded.

"Well introductions are in order my name is Ciel, and this is Axl." The girl said.

"My name is Tali'Zorah nar Rayya." I responded.

After the introductions I heard a huge bang and then suddenly there was a huge explosion in the area where the thugs were or what's left of them. We looked toward where the shot came from and saw six people. Four were human. Two are wearing alliance armor, the other two wore armor similar to my newly acquired allies; one wore green heavy armor with Vulcan's on his forearms, and a missile launcher and shoulder cannon on his back. The other one looked like a white colored version of Axl with blue accents. The last 2 were non-humans one was a Turian; the other was a Krogan.

"LUMINE!" Axl yelled.

"VILE!" Ciel yelled.

I looked them. "You know them?" pointing at the green armored person, and the look-alike.

"Yeah Lumine is Axl's twin brother, and Vile is my boyfriend. They are all really skilled S-Rank Maverick Hunters." Ciel explained to me.

Before I could more questions our newly arrived saviors walked toward us. A man with white skin, short hair, and a scar over his right eye walked towards us. He turned towards me.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

I nodded my head both as a response, and to get the ringing out of my ears. "I'm fine..." I notice that Ciel was hugging Vile, and that Axl and his brother were talking. The others were trying not to crowd around me.

"Dammit, Fist set me up," I turned a watch the man investigate the damage caused by the green ones cannon. "Damn Vile you got to hook me up with that cannon of yours." He said as he looked at the various pieces of turian and salarian body parts.

The green one named Vile laughed which sent shivers down my spine. "Maybe later commander." He said proudly.

"Not that I don't appreciate the help, but who are you?" I interrupted.

The one in black armor turned towards me. "I am Commander Shepard, Human System Alliance, the human in white armor is Lt. Alenko . Officer Varkian is C-Sec, and Wrex …is an independent interest." Wrex chuckled sinisterly, making me wanted to stay as far away from him possible.

I tried to shy away, but Ciel noticed me.

"Don't worry based on what my friends told me these people are here to help you." she said trying to assure me that this people are here to help.

"I guess your right otherwise we wouldn't be talking. I know who they are, but who are you guys?" I asked Ciel.

"My name Ciel I am a scientist," She pointed at the green one "that's Vile," then she pointed at the twins ", and that's Axl and Lumine. They are Maverick hunters." She introduced.

"But where did you come from?" I pointed towards the spot I was in. "You just appeared out of thin air." I asked.

Shepard came up towards me. "Well we can talk about that later, but now what is your name and are you hurt?"

I rubbed my arm. "My name is Tali'Zorah nar Rayya, and no I'm not hurt."

"Tali'Xor… Can you say it again please?" Axl asked.

"You can just call me Tali if it too much trouble. Now what do you want?" I asked suspiciously.

Shepard spoke in a kind, but patronizing voice. "We spoke with Dr. Michel, she said you might have information linking a turian by the name Saren to the Geth. That's why you are being hunted, you know those guys are probably Saren's men."

"Then I give you the information as thanks for saving me. It is more trouble than its worth. If you want it, it is yours Commander, but not here." I said.

Shepard nodded "Agreed, The keepers will clean this mess up," he looks at the bits and pieces. " or what's left of it."

Officer Garrus came up. "You guys go on ahead I will report this to C-Sec, but" he looks at the pieces of body parts. "it is going to be hard to explain why our attackers are all over the wall." He went to the scene on the radio talking to C-Sec.

Axl, Lumine, and Ciel came to me.

Axl came up to me with his hand out. "Hey like I said before my name is Axl Cossack." I looked at his hand confused. "Your supposed shake it. It is a sign of trust." He explained.

I nodded and took his hand, and shook it. "AAGGH!" he screamed.

I let go immediately and saw that he was grabbing his right forearm. "What is wrong?" I asked worriedly

Ciel and Lumine ran to his side Vile came later with everybody else.

"It's nothing just some damage from the fight." He said trying to brush off the pain.

Ciel and his brother Lumine didn't buy it. "Axl your injured we need to make sure it doesn't become worst. Now let Ciel take a look at your arm." Axl reluctantly allowed Ciel to take a look at his arm.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Alenko said trying to stop Ciel for some reason, but it was too late.

Ciel took Axl's forearm armor off and reveled something that almost made me jump back and aimed my shotgun at him. His arm was cover crimson looked that didn't quite look like blood, his 'blooded' white top forearm contained a port that interface with his armor. Ciel opened up his under forearm revealing what's look like a blend of organic and robotic parts, but it was clear as day that he is synthetic and based on the way he acted. He wasn't a VI he was an AI.

**(author note: I wrote this story to encourage more megaman/Mass effect stories. We need have enough halo/Mass effect crossovers and starwar\masseffect crossovers. I'm taking OCs for all species specifically qurians, and humanoids(all types) PM me or post all OCs on the review section. Thank you for reading. I am new to writing so please review no flames., but no flames. Also feel free to use the concepts in this story to write your own. I am also looking for co-Arthurs to help me proof read and write better. PM me if anyone interested.)**


	3. Chapter 3 The meeting

**(Arthur note: I don't own megaman or masseffect. I wish though. I decided to try a megamn/mass effect fic again but with a different premise. Pretty this fic will have megaman, X, ZX and zero elements like for example in this fanfic humans and reploids live in peace as equals after the mother elf destroyed the sigma virus(sigma died on the moon like in x8) and are called humanoids, humans have reploid parts, reploids were upgraded to be slimmer(think zx and zero series reploids here's what axl look like with and without armor:** ** art/axl-mmz-style-114886697 art/Axl-Concept-2-40909821 art not own by me) and have techno organic like organs making telling the difference between reploids and humans kind of difficult the most obvious way is to see the head gem, and mavericks no longer mean a reploid with the sigma virus it is a word for high level criminal, and the real X rule arcadia along with the trinity and his S.I.C zero(the real light, wily, and Kelinka Cossack the youngest member and daughter of (they use mechanical to extend their life.), but he is not a tyrant Etc. Also I will use the theory that Axl was created by Melikna Cossack. There are 3 types of humanoids reploids( sub-types: Old generation and new generation), humans and Carbons(sub-types: Artificial and natural). Carbons are human/reploid hybrids that are completely techno organic essentially unlike humans they are born with mechanical parts completely integrated in their bodies I.E. removing a mechanical part is like removing an organ or bone. They are the result biomechanical and techno organic research that gave reploids their techno organic reploids upgrades. They can be made in a lab or when a reploid and human love each other very much and I let you fill the blank. )**

**(thought)**

**Normal speak**

***alien language***

**Chapter 3: The meeting**

**Year:2183**

**Location: The Citadel**

**System: Milky Way: Serpent Nebula: Widow**

**Section: Lower wards alley way.**

**Axl POV**

I and Ciel were just standing looking at Tali, Vile was aiming his Vulcan at her, my brother aimed his buster rifle, and Shepard was trying to calm the situation.

"Tali put the gun down. He is an ally. I know AIs are illegal and supposed to be destroyed, but look at Axl, Lumine, and Vile. Look how they act they are living just like you and me." Shepard said trying to calm Tali down.

Tali responded with fear clear in her voice. "Wait you saying that Lumine, Ciel , and Vile are sythentics too?"

Shepard shook his head. "No, Ciel is human, but Vile is her boyfriend."

Tali looked at Ciel. "Are you crazy? You can't trust synthetics much less love them. They will always betray their creators. They are just machines. They are not alive."

I know by the look on Ciels face that Tali struck a nerve.

Ciel yelled at Tali in anger. "NOT ALIVE! They are alive just like you and me. They love, cry, and laugh just like you and me. They have parents just you and me. Axl and Lumine have a mother back home and she loves them like sons."

Shepard quickly got between me, Ciel and Tali, and spoke in a commanding voice. "TALI PUT THE GUN DOWN! You will get an explanation later."

Ciel hasten the repairs on my arm. "Alright Axl this only field repair. Some of the damage was taken care of by your self-healing systems, but I need a full medical facility to finish." Ciel said after she calmed down.

I nodded. "Thanks Ciel," I tested out my arm. "I should be able to hold out until we find the proper facility. Alright Shepard ready to go."

Shepard nodded. "Alright everybody to the embassies double time."

We ran to the nearest taxi calling station. As rode the taxi to the embassies I noticed that Tali was keeping her distance away from me, Ciel, Vile, and Lumine.

"I wonder why she seemed so afraid of us." I wondered out loud as I look through the codex.

Shepard spoke up breaking me out of my thoughts. "Well the average Citadel citizen mindset regarding AIs is that they can't be trusted, they will betray you, etc. I find it a little unfounded if you ask me, but you might find more info in the codex look up Qurian."

"I find it a little racist and robophobic." My brother spoke up.

Before I could look up Tali's species the taxi landed with a soft thunk we got out there was a man-made river leading to some sort of artificial lake. We walked past what appears to be a blue woman with tentacle hair. I looked at the codex on my omni-tool and found out her species is called asari. We went up some stairs to an office inside was an old grouchy white man in a white uniform, and a black man with a fatherly look wearing some sort of military uniform. The white man looked at Shepard with a disgruntled sigh.

"You're not making my life easy. Shepard, Fire fights in the wards? An all-out assault on Chora's Den including the use of high explosives? Do you know how many…" before he finished he noticed me, Ciel, Lumine, Vile, and Tali.

"Who are these people? A quarian, and some people in strange clothes, and" he looks at Vile "Does that one has a cannon on his back?" He looks at Shepard. "What are you up to, Shepard?"

Shepard looked at the man with a shit eating grin. "Making your day, Ambassador Udina and Captain Anderson's too. This quarian has information linking Saren to the Geth."

Udina looked at Shepard in disbelief. "Really? Maybe you better start at the beginning, Miss…?"

"Tali. Tali'Zorah nar Rayya" she said in response.

Udina crossed his arms. "We don't see many quarians here. Why did you leave the flotilla?" he asked.

"I was on my pilgrimage. A rite to adulthood for my people." She explained.

"(Pilgrimage?)" I thought.

"I never heard of this before." Shepard said.

I was interested as well so I listen more intently to her explanation. I noticed Ciel and Lumine was listening as well. Vile was just standing by Wrex arms crossed.

"It is a tradition among my people. When we reach maturity, we leave the ships of our parents and our people behind. Alone , we search the stars, only returning to the flotilla once we have discovered something of value, in this way, we prove ourselves worthy of adulthood." She explained.

"What kind of things are of value?" Ciel asked out of curiosity.

"It could be resources like fuel or food. It could technology or knowledge that will make life the flotilla easier." She answered with an 'I am not sure I should be explaining this to you' Voice.

Shepard spoke up. "Please continue. How you heard about Saren?"

Tali continued. "During my travels I began hearing I began hearing reports of geth. Since they drove my people into exile…"

"(The Geth drove her people into exile. I'll ask Tali about it later.)" I thought.

I continued to listen to her explanation. "The geth have never ventured beyond the Veil. I was curious." She turned her head towards Udina and the black man. "I waited for one to become separated from its unit. Then I disabled it and removed its memory core.

The black man spoke up. "I thought the geth fried their memory cores when they died. Some kind of defense mechanism."

Shepard looked at Tali. "How were you able to get the data."

Tali answered with a hint of pride. "My people created the geth. If your quick, careful, and lucky small caches of data can sometimes be saved. Most of the core was wiped clean. But I salvaged something from its audio banks." She opened her Omni-Tool and played the file. There were two voices one male, and the other female.

After listening to the audio we discovered that this guy Shepard is hunting Saren is working with somebody else trying to use the Conduit to bring back a hyper-Machine race called the Reapers that drove an ancient race called the Protheans to extinction and just disappeared.

"That is what I saw in my vision I received from the Beacon back on Eden prime. The reapers killing the Protheans." Shepard said in realization.

"The Geth believe that the Reapers are gods the pinnacle of non-organic life." Tali explained further.

Udina scoffed. "The Council is just going to love this!"

Shepard spoke with firmness in his voice. "The Reapers are a threat to every species in Citadel space. We have to tell them."

Anderson spoke up. "No matter what they think about the rest of this, those audio files prove Saren's a traitor."

Udina nodded. "Captain Anderson is right. We need to present this to the Council right away."

"What about the Quarian, and our new friends?"

Tali looked at Wrex agitated. "My name is Tali." Then she looked at Shepard.

"You saw me in the alley, Commander. You know what I can do. Let me come with you." She asked.

"I thought you had a pilgrimage." He said.

"The Pilgrimage proves we are willing to give of ourselves for the greater good. What does it say about me if I turn my back on this? Saren is a danger to the entire galaxy. My Pilgrimage can wait." Tali said with confidence.

Shepard smiled. "We could use all the help we can get welcome to the team Tali." Shepard shook Tali's hand.

I looked at Ciel, Vile, and Lumine. They know what I was thinking and nodded in approval.

I walked up to Shepard. "Shepard you saw what me and my team can do. As Maverick hunters it is our duty to protect and serve. So please allow us to help you?" I asked. "

Shepard nodded. "Alright, are you sure is your team alright with this?"

Vile spoke up. "Yeah I get to knock some heads so count me in."

My brother Lumine spoke up. "Mom will kill me if something happen to my dear brother. So count me in too."

Ciel came up. "I may not be a fighter, but I can offer my expertise in science and engineering. Plus this Saren guy needs to be stop."

Shepard nodded. "Ok but first you guys explaining to do. Like what are you guys, and why did you guys appear out of thin air."

Udina looked at Shepard. "What do you mean Commander who are these people?"

Anderson stepped up. "Udina allow them to explain."

Anderson nodded to Shepard. "Alright start by telling us who you are." Shepard said.

I started to tell them a little about myself. "My name is Axl," I pointed to my brother. "that is my brother Lumine," I pointed to Vile. "That's Vile," I pointed to ciel. "and that's Ciel."

"We are Humanoids from the planet Earth. Humanoids are split up into 3 types: Reploids, Humans, and Carbons. Specifically me and lumine are New generation Reploids, Vile is an old generation reploid, and Ciel is a human." I said.

Anderson spoke. "What is a reploid exactly?"

I sighed knowing this where it is going to get difficult. "Reploids are synthetics beings with evaluative AI based of 's designs for X. At first we were completely mechanical, but later thanks to advance in Biotechnology we were able to create techno-organic upgrades for reploids making us very close to humans allowing us to eat, taste, etc. Their two types: New generation, and old generation. New generation reploids like me and Lumine have the ability to take on the shape and abilities of other humanoids."

Udina scoffed. "You can't be serious."

I smiled knowing I am going to prove him wrong. "Oh really. (This is going hurt.) Well look at this." I took of my right forearm armor, and revealed my damaged arm with all the robotic parts showing.

Udina look like he was about to be sick. I then morphed into a runner bomb, and morphed backed.

Everybody except for Shepard, Garrus, Wrex, and my team jumped back in surprise.

"We are Maverick hunters. A Maverick Hunter is a police officer who hunts down high rank criminals." I said.

"We were testing a new model teleporter that supposed to cut down on energy cost by using it to travel to the moon. But there was a malfunction, and we ended up here if you want to know our history in detail asked Ciel."

Udina and Aderson looked at us. "So you are all AIs?" Udina asked in disbelief.

I nodded my head and let Ciel take over.

"Yes. I am human, but my friends are AIs. In our society reploids are treated like equals. They are human in every way. They have emotions, and the will to survive. I believe that thanks to the malfunction of the teleporter we were transported to an alternate dimension\universe.

Anderson stopped Ciel. "So you're saying your from an alternate Earth where AIs and organics live in peace?"

Ciel nodded. "Yes in fact Vile here is my boyfriend."

Tali spoke up. "But that's impossible. Organics and synthetics can never live in peace. My people proved that when they created the geth."

Ciel looked at Tali. "At first when reploids were first created there were some rebellions."

Tali spoke up. "See…"

Ciel stopped Tali and continued. "But they were caused by the unfair treatment of reploids, and a mad man taking advantage of the situation to realize his ambitions. I wonder Tali what caused the Geth to drive you're people away?" Ciel asked seriously.

Tali looked at Ciel with anger in her eyes. "They turned on us. When we created the Geth 300 years ago they were simple VIs we built them to make our lives easier, but we needed them to perform more complex task so we networked them together essentially they shred brain power. Over the years we kept adding more geth to the network, and each time they gotten more intelligent more abstrac. Until one day a geth worker ask its quarian master questions like "Am I alive?" "Why am I here?" "What is my purpose?" "Do I have a soul?"

I paused at that statement flashing back to when I asked those questions to my mother when I found one of her philosophy books.

I looked at Tali. "What is wrong with those questions?" I asked.

Tali continued. "The greth were created to engage in mundane, repetitive, or dangerous labor. That's fine for machines, but it won't satisfy a sentient being for long. The geth were showing signs of rudimentary sentience and independent thought. That means if the geth were intelligent we were essentially using them as slaves. It was inevitable that the newly sentient geth would rebel against their situation. We knew they would rise up against us, so we acted first a general order went out to quarian controlled space to permently deactivate all geth. The geth reacted to this order violently.

I could basically feel Ciel's anger. Lumine and vile remained calm, but I knew they didn't like this history lesson.

Shepard spoke in a calm voice. "You can't blame them for fighting for their survival."

Tali try to defend her people actions. "We had no choice the geth were on a verge of revolution. By acting quickly we end the war before it began. The hope was that most geth were still little more than machines, but the geth evolved further than anticipated. The war was long and bloody millions upon millions quarians died at their hands. We escaped to space. We feared they would pursue us, but they never came beyond the veil. Now we drift through space, exiles searching for a way to reclaim what's ours."

Vile spoke in a rude manner. "Hard to feel sorry for you. Your ancestors tried wipe out a species."

Tali responded in anger. "We made a mistake when we made the geth in the first place, but we didn't make a mistake when we went to war with them. If we had not acted they would have wiped us out. They are a sythentic life form they have no use for organics none. Why do you think they cut themselves off from the rest of the galaxy? Why do you think they killed every organic that tried to contact them."

Ciel spoke back with slight anger in her voice. "Your ancestors didn't leave a very good first impression of organics. Your ancestor's mistake wasn't creating the geth. Your ancestor's mistake was trying to keep a race enslaved when it was clearly sentient, and jumping to unfounded conclusions."

Tali responded anger clear in her voice. "You really think things would be different if we just talked?"

Ciel spoke in calm voice. "Yes, I do think things would have been different. They were your people children Tali, and they betrayed them."

Tali looked at ciel. "How dare you. You sound like that geth sympathizer Korris. They drove us from our homeworld, and close to extinction."

Ciel keep her cool. "Did they know any better? Did your ancestors teach them right from wrong, the difference between children and adults, or was the only thing they know was existence and non-existence."

I spoke up. "She is right Tali. Just because something is synthetic doesn't mean he or she want to exterminate organics. Those questions that the geth asked were the same questions I asked my creator. My mother."

Tali looked at me surprised.

"You called your creator mother?" she asked.

"Yes and she treats me and my brother Axl like sons." Lumine answered the question for me.

Tali looked down. I could tell she was deep in thought.

Shepard spoke up.

"We can talk about this later. Now we need to figure out whether not we should tell the Council. This is the first time we have a first contact from another dimension much less from an alternate Earth where organics and synthetics live as equals." Shepard said.

Udina spoke up. "Well we can't keep something this big away from the Council. We can use this defining moment in history to get humanity a Council seat."

Anderson argued with Udina. "We can't just tell the council about this. You know their laws about AIs they will probably ordered Ciel friend's death, and if their world comes here looking for them we might have a war on our hands."

Ciel interrupted. "Excuse me. Maybe I can act as ambassador for our Earth and talk to the Council and tell them our story. I am sure they are reasonable, and as a sign of good faith officially offer the service of the Maverick Hunters to help with the capture of Saren. Also since we are not part of the Council the AI laws don't affect us."

Udina nodded. "I don't know maybe I can pull some miracle. I will go to the Council and prepare them for your arrival. Take a few minutes to prepare your selves."

Udina leaves to prepare the Council for our arrival. Anderson came up to me, Ciel and Shepard.

"I am goig to the Council as well. Udina are going to need help."

He gives us a nod and leaves out.

Shepard looks at my group. "You sure you don't want to keep this on the down low?"

Garrus gave his two-cent. "Yeah you could cause a controversy on so many levels , plus it could end with your deaths."

Ciel responded. "I believe that it's better to be up front and avoid secrets in this situation."

I nodded "I agree. It will make it easier to gain your Council trust."

Shepard shrugged. "Alright, if anything happens I got your back. I haven't know you guys long, but I could tell your good people."

Garrus walked. "I owe Vile for the support at the Clinic."

Wrex spoke up. "I like the Vile guy."

Tali spoke up and what she said surprised me. "I help you out too I owe you guys for saving me."

Ciel nodded. "Thank you everyone."

"Alright let's get going. Why do I get the feeling we are in for a lot of headaches?" I asked.

Shepard groaned. "You have no idea."

We walked out the door towards the Council building.

**(author note: Im takeing OCs for all species specifically qurians, and humanoids(all types) PM me or post all OCs on the review section. Thank you for reading. I am new to writing so please review no flames., but no flames. Also feel free to use the concepts in this story to write your own. I am also looking for co-Arthurs to help me proof read and write better. PM me if anyone interested.)**


	4. Chapter 4 The Council

**(Arthur note: I don't own megaman or masseffect. I wish though. I decided to try a megamn/mass effect fic again but with a different premise. Pretty this fic will have megaman, X, ZX and zero elements like for example in this fanfic humans and reploids live in peace as equals after the mother elf destroyed the sigma virus(sigma died on the moon like in x8) and are called humanoids, humans have reploid parts, reploids were upgraded to be slimmer(think zx and zero series reploids here's what axl look like with and without armor:** ** art/axl-mmz-style-114886697 art/Axl-Concept-2-40909821 art not own by me) and have techno organic like organs making telling the difference between reploids and humans kind of difficult the most obvious way is to see the head gem, and mavericks no longer mean a reploid with the sigma virus it is a word for high level criminal, and the real X rule arcadia along with the trinity and his S.I.C zero(the real light, wily, and Kelinka Cossack the youngest member and daughter of (they use mechanical to extend their life.), but he is not a tyrant Etc. Also I will use the theory that Axl was created by Melikna Cossack. There are 3 types of humanoids reploids( sub-types: Old generation and new generation), humans and Carbons(sub-types: Artificial and natural). Carbons are human/reploid hybrids that are completely techno organic essentially unlike humans they are born with mechanical parts completely integrated in their bodies I.E. removing a mechanical part is like removing an organ or bone. They are the result biomechanical and techno organic research that gave reploids their techno organic reploids upgrades. They can be made in a lab or when a reploid and human love each other very much and I let you fill the blank. Also forgot to add 2 separate groups called Pseudoroids they are completely mechanical and are usually based on animals. They are sentient and have the same rights as humanoids. Mechniloids the dumber variants comparable to VI only suited for support roles or minor repair. Also cyber elfs are rare since a lot of them died during the elf wars so their won't being a lot of them, and it is illegal to use any of the remaining cyber elfs abilities in the physical plain due to the fact that once you use them they die. X sees this as cruel. But they can help out in cyber space killing virus like net navis. )**

**(thought)**

**Normal speak**

***alien language***

**Chapter 4: The Council **

**Year:22XX**

**Location: Earth**

**System: (megaman dimesion) Sol system**

**Section: R&amp;D Lab**

**3rd POV**

In the Hunter's R&amp;D lab , , and the recently called professor Gaudile were working on fixing the teleporter and trying to find where the Ciel and the S-Rank hunters went to along with Douglas and Cinnamon.

**Gate POV**

Me and everyone else worked hard removing panels, looking at wires, and looking at measuring instruments trying to figure out what went wrong.

"I can't believe this happen." I said while wiping sweat from my brow.

"We had the calculations right. We even double-check 100 times over." I went back to work.

"What could have gone wrong?" I asked to no one in particular.

"I don't know, but we better find out." Dr. Doppler said.

He shivered. "I hate to see what Master Cossack would do to us."

I shivered with fear. "Yeah we end up sending both her sons to god know where. I don't think the four guardians and their armies, X and Zero combined can stop her when she is mad." I continued to work until Gaudile called everybody over.

"I think I found the problem." Gaudile said.

Me and everybody else walked over to where Gaudile was. He pointing at some burned out wires.

"What was the problem?" I asked.

He looked me. "Well see these fuses and wires they couldn't handle the power. So when you started your teleporter the fuses blew causing the teleporter to receive an extra jump in power causing…"

"The teleporter to send our friends beyond the moon." I finished.

Gaudile nodded. "That's right. But I believe if we check the tracking computer and if they are still giving off the energy signature from the teleporter radiation we can…"

"Trace their exact location! Gaudile you're a genius!" I exclaimed.

"Yes one problem solved, but the second is that whoever we send to get them would have to take one portable version of the teleporter we were going to test next week and we don't even know if it will work." I said.

"Well we have to try something. It is our fault for not making sure the parts could handle the energy." said.

"Alright, I will go get the portable transporter." I said.

"I'll call X, Zero, and the Sage trinity to explain our findings." Dr. Doppler.

I turned towards Gaudile. "Can get the teleporter working?"

Gaudile laughs. "You kidding I can get this working within the hour."

I nodded. "Alright lets to work."

3rd POV

After 2 hours of constant work the teleporter was fixed, and the sage trinity, X, Zero, and The Four Guardians: Sage Harpuia Light, Fairy Leviathan Light, Hidden Phantom Light, and Fighting Fefnir Light entered the lab.

Kalinka Cossack looked at and with worry. "Did you find them. Did you find my children?"

I nodded. "Yes we found them, but based on these coordinates they are in an unknown location possible another dimension or alternate universe."

X looked at me with disbelief. "But Gate wouldn't take a lot of energy to cause something like that?"

Master Thomas Light spoke. "It is quite possible the surge of energy the teleporter received combine with its efficient design allowed us to accidentally teleport your friends to this alternate dimension."

Doppler nodded. "That is correct. Now we have a plan. We can send a small group of people with a portable version of the teleporter and a inter dimensional communicator to find or rescue them if they are in trouble. We don't know what to expect so we going to need volunteers the best of the best. Cinnamon already volunteered to go and give medical aid."

X nodded and looks toward the Four Guardians. He looked at his children and before he said something they spoke up.

"I am going father." said the green reploid Sage Harpuia.

"Yeah I gotta save my cutey Lumine." Followed the blue water reploid Leviathan.

"Besides if we lose Axl and Vile. I lose my sparring partners." The fire red orange reploid Fefnir said punching his fist in his open hand.

"Where my sister and brothers go I go." Phantom simply said.

X looked at them with a proud smile. "Alright you have my full permission to go. You will go as soon as you are ready."

X looked at Zero. "Zero let their respective Second in commands know that their generals are on mission given by me personally."

Zero smiled. "Sure old buddy. I will let them know. I wish I could go it be better than sitting here. Days like these makes me miss being an hunter more."

X smiled holding back a chuckle. After Zero left X turns towards his Guardians. "How soon can you guys leave?"

Harpuia smiles. "Immediately Father."

X nodded. "Doppler. Gate. Is the experimental teleporter ready?"

Gate nodded. "It is primed and ready."

"I am going as well." Said a voice.

Everyone turned to Kelinka Cossack wearing some sort of custom armor instead of her sage robs.

"Wait you can't go you're one of the sage trinity." X said.

Master Thomas walked up to X"Let her go I would have done the same for you, and you would done the same for your kids."

X expatriated knowing his father was right. "Alright everybody to the teleporter pad."

Sage harpuia, Fairy Leviathan, Fighting Fefnir carrying the portable teleporter, Hidden Phantom, Cinnamon and Master Kelinka Cossack stepped on the pad.

"Remember Ciel should be able to get the portable teleporter working so don't worry about trying use it. Alright everyone ready to go!" Dr. Doppler yelled.

"Yes we ready get on with it!" said Fefnir impatiently.

"Alright beginning teleportation sequence." announced.

The scientists began to touch levers and buttons. The teleporter lite up with a buzz the six volunteers started to disappear until they were gone.

"God speed." X silently said.

**Year:2183**

**Location: The Citadel**

**System: Milky Way: Serpent Nebula: Widow**

**Section: In the lobby of Citadel Tower.**

Ciel POV

I and my friends were walking towards the entrance to the Councils Chamber. As we walked we were stopped by a C-Sec officer. He was looking at my boyfriend particularly.

"Sir are you authorized to carry those…" he looks at Vile's heavy cannon and missile launcher.

"weapons." He finished.

I was about to say something when I heard a familiar voice.

"They are here with me to see the Council to discuss some important business." Anderson said walking towards us.

The C-Sec officer nodded. "Alright, move along."

We followed Anderson to the chamber.

"Thank you for clearing us." I said.

Anderson smiled. "Not a problem. "Now come on Udina just got finish presenting the Quarian's evidence to The Council. Now he is preparing the Council for your arrival. I hope you know what you are doing."

I sighed. "I hope so too."

We walked upstairs into the chamber we see Udina's voice and what I assume is the Councilors talking.

"You wanted proof their it is." Udina said with assertion.

"This evidence is irrefutable ambassador. Saren will be stripped of his spector status, and bring all efforts to bring him in to answer for his crimes." Said the Turian Councilor.

"Wait, I recognize the other voice, the one speaking with Saren, Matriarch Benezia." Said the asari Councilor.

"Who is she?" Shepard stepped up to ask.

"Matriarchs are powerful asari who have entered the final stage of their lives. Revered for their wisdom and experience, they serve as guides and mentors to my people. Matriarch Benezia is a powerful biotic, and she had many followers. She will make a formidable ally for Saren." She answered.

"(Interesting)" I thought.

The salarian Councilor spoke up. "I am more interested in the Reapers. What do you know about them?"

"Only what we extracted from the geth memory core. The Reapers were ancient an ancient race of machines that wiped out the Protheans. Then they vanished." Anderson answered.

Shepard followed. "The geth believe the Reapers are gods. And Saren is their prophet for their return."

"We think the Conduit is the key to bringing them back. Saren is searching for it. That's why he attacked Eden Prime." Anderson finished.

"Do we even know what this conduit is?" The Salarian councilor asked.

"Sarens thinks it can bring back the Reapers that is bad enough." Shepard answered.

The Turian councilor scoffed. "Listen to what you're saying! Saren wants to bring back the machines that wiped out all life in the galaxy? Impossible, It has to be. Where did the Reapers go? Why did they vanish? How come we've found no trace of their existence? If they were real, We would have found something!"

Shepard talked back. "I tried to warn you about Saren, and you refused to face the truth. Don't make the same mistake again."

I whispered towards Axl, Lumine , and Vile. "Am I the only one that think these guys are a bit hard-headed?"

They all shook their heads. I was afraid of that they rarely agreed on anything.

"This is different. You proved Saren betrayed the Council. We all agree he's using the geth to search for the conduit, but we don't really know why." The Asari Councilor answered back.

"The Reapers are obviously myth Commander. A convenient lie to cover Sarens true purpose. A legend he is using to bend the geth to his will." The Salarian followed.

Shepard stepped forward. "Fifty thousand years ago the Reapers wiped out all galactic civilization, if saren find the conduit it will happen again."

"Saren is a rogue agent on the run for his life. He no longer has the rights or resources of a spectre. The Council stripped him of his position" The Turian yelled.

Udina yelled angrily at the Council. "That is not good enough! You know he is hiding somewhere in the Traverse. Send your fleet in!"

"A fleet cannot track down one man." The Salarian Councilor said.

"A Citadel fleet could secure the entire region. Keep the Geth from attacking any more of our colonies." Udina said.

"Or it could trigger a war with the Terminus systems! We won't be dragged into a galactic confrontation over a few human colonies." The turina councilor yelled.

I saw Axl was about to speak up, but Lumine stopped him shaking his head.

Shepard spoke up. "Every time humanity asks for help you ignore us!"

Udina nodded his head. "Shepard's right I am sick of this Council and its anti-human bull…"

The Asari cut him off before he could finish his curse. "Ambassador! There is another way to stop Saren that does not require fleets or armies." She then looks at the turian councilor.

"No it is too soon. Humanity is not ready for that responsibilities that come with joining the spectres." The turian objected.

"You don't have to send a fleet into the Traverse, and the Ambassador get his spectre. Everybody's happy." Shepard reasoned with the Turian.

The councilors nodded to each other, and pressed something on the board in front of them.

The Asari spoke to Commander Shepard. "Commander Shepard step forward."

Shepard walked forward.

The asari continued. "It is the decision of the Council that you be granted all the powers and privileges of the Special tactical and Reconnaissance branch of the Citadel."

The Salrian continued for the Asari. "Spectres are not trained but chosen. Individuals forged in the fire of service and battle those whose actions elevate them above rank and life."

"(Sound kinda like the Maverick Hunters.)" I thought.

"Spectres are an ideal, a symbol. The embodiment of courage, determination, and self-reliance. They are the right hand of the Council, instruments of our will." The Asari continued.

The Turian continued. "Spectres bear a great burden. They are protectors of galactic peace, both our first and last line of defense. The safety of the galaxy is theirs to uphold."

"You are the first human spectre commander. This is a great accomplishment for you and your entire species." The asari finished.

"I am honored." Shepard responded sincerely.

"We are sending you into the Traverse after Saren. He is a fugitive from justice, so you are authorized to use any means necessary to apprehend or eliminate him." The salrian councilor said.

"Anyway I could find him?" Shepard asked with a military demeanor.

"We will forward any relevant files to ambassador Udina" The turian Councilor said.

I walked up to Shepard. "Congratulations Shepard." I said happily.

"Thank you, but I am just doing my duty." He said humbly.

"I think you earned it." Axl said with grin.

"Being a spectre according to the codex is a high honor. I think you are perfect for the job." Lumine commented.

Vile just gave a nod in approval.

"Now to the next section of our meeting, Udina you were saying that we have a first contact scenario of a unique nature?" the asari councilor asked.

"Yes Councilor. In fact their Ambassador and her bodyguards are here now." Udina said.

He motions me to come forward. I walked towards the pad with Vile, Axl, and Lumine behind me facing the Councilors.

"Is this a joke? She is human not a new alien species. And why is green one carrying around a cannon?" The Turian Councilor said with an annoyed voice.

Vile groaned loudly in annoyance "Why does everyone keep asking me about my weaponry?"

"Well to be fair Vile you are pretty much a walking armory i.e. a tank with legs." Lumine said.

"And lets not count your hidden weapons." Axl added.

"Quiet." I whispered.

The Asari Councilor also quieted down her friend. "Now I am pretty sure The Ambassador has a good explanation for this."

She nodded towards Udina. "Yes but I think it's better if we let Ambassador Ciel explain her and her friends situation."

I nodded. "Hello Councilors I am Ambassador Ciel representative of the Humanoids."

"I am Coucncilor Tevos of the Asari." Tevos said.

"I am Councilor Valern of the Salarians." Valern said.

"And I am Councilor Sparatus of the Turians." Sparatus said.

I bowed. "It is an honor to meet you."

"You said you are humanoids, yet you are human. Why is that?" Valern asked.

"Well to start humanoids don't just consist of humans. There a 4 groups: Humans, Reploids, carbons, and Pseudoroids." I explained.

"Wait what are Reploids, pseudoroids and Carbons." Valern asked.

"(And here comes the hard part.)" I thought.

I sighed preparing myself. "Reploids are the synthetic part of our people they are genric replicas of humans with a mixture of mechanical and techno organic parts with AI runtimes in evaluative scale which make them learn at the same way a human learns. They can feel, eat, etc. Their two types new generation and old generation: New generations have copy chips that allow them to shape shift in other humanoids, and old generation reploids are reploids without those abilities. . Carbons are a recent development the result of years of bio-mechanical and techno organic research. They are essentially natural-born cyborgs that can be made in a lab or when a reploid and human or a reploid and a reploid decide to procreate thanks to their techno organic bodies. Pseudoroids are completely mechanical. They are AIs who don't feel comfortable with the techno organic upgrade and decide to stay completely mechanical and usually are designed after humanoid animals. You we are from another dimension an alternate Earth where organics and synthetics live in peace as equals. In fact my bodyguards are reploids and the green one is my boyfriend. I and my friends were testing a new teleporter model when something went wrong and we were transported to your dimension."

The Councilors stared at me in disbelief especially Sparatus.

"Is this a bad joke? First you say that Saren is trying to bring back an ancient genocidal machine race. Now you seriously expect us to believe that your friends here are from an alternate Earth where synthetics and organics live in peace, and that 3 of your friends are AIs that can possible shape shift." Sparatus said.

Tevos looked at me seriously. "Do you have any proof of your claims?" Tevos said the skepticism clear in her clear voice.

"Of course we have proof. In fact your C-Sec officer can scan me and my friends with his omni-tool" I nodded towards Axl , Lumine and Vile to come up.

"Alright we will indulge you. Officer Garrus scanned them." Sparatus ordered.

The three came up to me. Then Garrus scanned Axl, then Lumine, me, and finally Vile.

Axl POV

Garrus scanned us and pressed a few buttons on his omni-tool which I assumed was to send the results to the Council. The look on their faces was priceless they all had look of fear and stupor on their face.

"I think they believe us now dear brother." Lumine said in his signature cold voice.

After a few seconds Sparatus finally. "Your bodyguards are AIs! Are you crazy?! They should be destroyed immediately!" Sparatus yelled.

Me and my squad got our weapons ready, but Ciel signaled us to stop.

"Hey you don't talk about destroying my friends like that. In my dimension what you were about to suggest would be murder!" Ciel yelled back.

"Murder they are just machines. They don't value organic life we are useless to them. They will always betray you, and alternate dimensions it is obvious that you created them, and using this Dimension nonsense as a poor excuse to avoid being punish." Sparatus accused.

Tevos spoke up. "Sparatus calm down. Now!"

Sparatus reluctantly stopped talking.

She looked at Ciel. "Now I don't exactly believe your dimension story, but I will give your group a benefit of a doubt even if your friends…" She looked at us with some fear. "are AIs since according to Udina you protected organics even though it was illogical to do so, and I can see your friends clearly are different from our conceptions of AIs based on their actions. So we will ask your group some questions starting with the leader of your security team."

She looked at me. "Now Axl" she said my name with some apprehension like I shouldn't have a name.

I stepped up "Yes mam."

"Tell us about yourself. Who created you and for what purpose?" Tevos asked surprisingly calmed.

"And what kind of reploid are you?" Valern added.

"I am a new generation reploid created by my mother human scientist Cossack." Before I could continue Valern spoke up.

"Excuse me if I understand you correctly you consider your creator your mother." Valern asked with confusion.

I nodded. "Yes, and she considered me and my brother her sons. You see she is infertile, and she always wanted a child so she created me, and my twin brother Lumine preparing for us like a parent for a child in fact I have a little brother on the way."

I was going to continue when suddenly 6 figures popped into thin air. One was a skinny young man wearing green flight armor with 2 swords, one was a young woman with a helmet in shape of hair in a ponytail wearing blue armor made for underwater combat with a harpiua, one was a muscular young man with fire-red orange armor carrying 2 huge busters and a machine on his back, and was wearing armor reminiscent of a ninja with a white mask, however 2 were unlike the others because they look like they weren't equipped for combat instead one was a cute innocent looking young woman with blond hair that seemed to end into the shape of angel wings and wearing white a nurse outfit, and the other one has blond hair and was wearing custom armor with the sage symbol. I recognized all of them.

"MOM! CINNAMON!" I and Lumine yelled.

Mom saw me and Lumine and ran over to us with tears in her eyes hugging us in embrace.

"MY SONS! I thought I lost you." mom cried hugging us even tighter.

"Mom can't breathe." I said trying to breathe in.

"Uh mom we are in the middle something very important now." Lumine said pointing at a confused Council.

Mom, cinnamon, the four guardians looked at the Council members.

"Uh who are these guys?" Fefnir asked pointing his thumb at the Council.

Tevos composed herself. "We are the Citadel Council ruling body of Citadel space. Based on what we just saw it seems Ambassador Ciels story of inter-dimensional travel is true."

I saw glint in mom's that showed she entered politician mode.

"So Ciel explained everything I take it?" She asked.

"Yes it is clear that she was telling the truth." Spartaus said while Valren nodded.

Tevos nodded. "So is it true you're from a world where organics and synthetics live in peace?"

"Yes why is that so strange?" my mom asked curious.

I stepped up to explain. "Well mom here they believe that AIs are untrustworthy and will betray its creator."

"Pretty much their ancestors watched way too many bad robot movies, and made AI creation and research illegal and all AIs already created must be destroyed." Vile said.

Cinnamon tilted her head and looked at the Council.

"Do you really believe that why?" she asked innocently.

The Council looked at Cinnamon with uncomfortable looks more likely due to their belief about AIs being shaken by Cinnamon's innocent look alone. Mom looks at the Council.

"I take it your opinions changed somewhat, since my Sons and their friends are still here?" she asked in a calm voice, but the motherly instinct to protect us was clear in her voice.

The guardians got ready to fight.

Tevos nodded. "Yes after what your son described, seeing how they interact, and seeing the loving affection between you and your sons we might be wrong about AIs. Since this a first contact scenario we usually offer your nation an embassy in the Citadel, but due to the unique nature pf the situation we would like to discuss this in private, but before I would to ask you a question."

"Yes,Councilor?" Mom responded.

"Have your kind always lived in peace with Reploids?" Tevos asked seriously.

Mom sighed. "No, the peace we achieved came at a bloody price."

I noticed that that Tevos, Spartus, and Valern tensed. "There were two wars that came before the Maverick War and the Elf War."

"Can you tell more about these wars?" Valren asked.

Mom opened a compartment on her armor and pulled out a data storage device. "This device contain our history. I hope this will answer your questions."

Mom handed the device to Garrus who in turned send the data to the Councillors. They opened their Omni-Tools and indicating they received the data.

Tevos nodded. Thank you Ambassador Kalinka we will look over the data and call Udina once we made a decision or have any questions. Please keep this quiet until we say otherwise the average citizen doesn't know what we know. Meeting Adjourned."

Mom nodded. "Thank you Councilor Tevos."

"While your here. Officer Garrus and Commander Shepard please escort our guest around the Citadel. If C-sec gives you trouble use your Spectre status.

"Yes sir." Shepard and Garrus responded.

Mom nodded. I motion mom and everyone to follow Shepard, Anderson, and the rest of the group outside the chambers.

**(author note: Well that's CH 4 I'm still takeing OCs for all species specifically qurians, and humanoids(all types) PM me or post all OCs on the review section. Thank you for reading. I am new to writing so please review no flames., but no flames. Also feel free to use the concepts in this story to write your own. I am also looking for co-Arthurs to help me proof read and write better. PM me if anyone interested.)**


	5. Chapter 5 The coferance

**(Author note: I don't own megaman or masseffect. I wish though. I decided to try a megamn/mass effect fic again but with a different premise. Pretty this fic will have megaman, X, ZX and zero elements like for example in this fanfic humans and reploids live in peace as equals after the mother elf destroyed the sigma virus(sigma died on the moon like in x8) and are called humanoids, humans have reploid parts, reploids were upgraded to be slimmer(think zx and zero series reploids here's what axl look like with and without armor:** ** art/axl-mmz-style-114886697 art/Axl-Concept-2-40909821 also here what vile basically look like mix with vile MK3 art/ProjectRCL-Character012-VAVA-Worst-383074705 art not own by me) and have techno organic like organs making telling the difference between reploids and humans kind of difficult the most obvious way is to see the head gem, and mavericks no longer mean a reploid with the sigma virus it is a word for high level criminal, and the real X rule arcadia along with the trinity and his S.I.C zero(the real light, wily, and Kelinka Cossack the youngest member and daughter of are the Sage Trinity (they use mechanical to extend their life.), but he is not a tyrant Etc. Also I will use the theory that Axl was created by Melikna Cossack. There are 3 types of humanoids reploids( sub-types: Old generation and new generation), humans and Carbons(sub-types: Artificial and natural). Carbons are human/reploid hybrids that are completely techno organic essentially unlike humans they are born with mechanical parts completely integrated in their bodies I.E. removing a mechanical part is like removing an organ or bone. They are the result biomechanical and techno organic research that gave reploids their techno organic reploids upgrades. They can be made in a lab or when a reploid and human love each other very much and I let you fill the blank. Also forgot to add 2 separate groups called Pseudoroids they are completely mechanical and are usually based on animals. They are sentient and have the same rights as humanoids. Mechniloids the dumber variants comparable to VI only suited for support roles or minor repair. Also cyber elfs are rare since a lot of them died during the elf wars so their won't being a lot of them, and it is illegal to use any of the remaining cyber elfs abilities in the physical plain due to the fact that once you use them they die. X sees this as cruel. But they can help out in cyber space killing virus like net navis. )**

**(thought)**

**Normal speak**

***alien language***

**Chapter 5: The Conference**

**Year:2183**

**Location: The Citadel**

**System: Milky Way: Serpent Nebula: Widow**

**Section: In the lobby of Citadel Tower.**

3rd POV

Everybody was in the lobby talking after they were given omni-tools courtesy of the Council. Fefnir was talking to Wrex comparing stories of battle, Vile and Ciel was talking to Garrus and Kaiden, Anderson and Udina was talking with Hidden Phantom and Sage Harpuia talking about each other's earth and politics, Fairy Leviathan was flirting with Lumine at his expense while he and his brother was talking to their mother along with Shepard. Tali was away from the group watching at the newly arrived synthetics her prejudice shaken to the core. She remembers how Axl's mother acted when she found them, and how Axl and Lumine acted back. She continued watch deep in thought as Axl and Lumine mother hugged them and the looks of embarrassment. Unknown to her Cinnamon was walking towards to talk to her.

Tali POV

I watched as the newly arrived reploids as they are called interact with everyone. They act so organic.

"(She truly love her creations like they are her own children, and they truly love her back. Could it be programming? No based on what Axl said reploids learn the same way humans do. So it must be real. Is it possible that if we treated the geth like how the reploids are treated in their world we would still have a home world. Is Korris right?) I thought.

"Hello." She said in a sweet innocent voice.

I turned around a reploid with blond hair wearing what looks like human medical attire.

"My name is Cinnamon what is yours." The reploid asked innocently.

I jumped back a little not expecting anyone to talk to me especially a synthetic.

"My name is Tali'Zorah nar Rayaa." I answered nervously.

Cinnamon giggles. "That's a pretty long name."

"(She acts like an innocent child.) Yeah it is common for my people." I said still feeling unsure.

"That suit looks pretty uncomfortable. Why do you wear it?" she asked.

"Because my people have weak immune systems due to living on sterile ships for 300 years." I said angry at her for asking.

"Oh I am sorry I should have known. Axl told how your people end up becoming nomads." She looked like she was about to cry.

I instantly regretted my action. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell." I said apologetically trying to stop her from crying.

She wipes her tears. "That's okay. I touched a sensitive area. I should have known better."

"(Time to change the subject.) So you're a reploid?" I asked seeing the triangle shaped jewel on her forehead.

"Yes. I am nurse my job is to heal humans and reploids." She said innocently.

I nodded surprised at her innocence. When I turned my head and saw Kalinka Cossack heading my way.

"Excuse me. Tali." called.

"Yes." I answered.

"My sons told me about your people plight, and according to this Codex your people have an immunity problem correct?" she asked

"Yes that is correct." I answered wondering where this going.

"My sons Axl and Lumine asked if there is any way we can help. I am going to talk to my leader about providing medical aid to strengthen your people immune system. We would also provide resources if the talks with the Council go through. Would your people accept our aid, and an offer to stay until we can get your home planet back through negotiation considering your people lack of trust towards synthetics." She asked.

I looked at her for a good minute.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

I broke out of my stupor. "I just never thought that a synthetic would help my people."

She smiles. "Well that just proves that he is just alive as you are."

"Yeah maybe your right. To answer your question I doubt it. I mean the geth sympathizers would be more trusting, but I doubt everyone on the Admiral Board except for Korris, and most of the conclave would vote for accepting your aid." I said truthfully.

She nodded. "I understand considering your people's history with AIs. I wonder how they would react to my society. They probably consider me a mad woman for treating Axl and Lumine like sons."

I laughed at the amount of truth those words hold. "I called your society crazy for treating AIs as equals and trusting them. I am pretty sure almost all the migrant fleet would erupt in debates over the news of your society attitude towards AIs, and the carbons I mean a hybrid of reploids and humans natural born cyborgs."

I decided to ask her something that been on my mind.

"What is the Maverick War? Axl and Ciel touched on it, but not in detail, and based on what you said it wasn't a short war." I asked.

Kalinka sighed. "Well yes your right it was a culmination of 8 rebellions, and a few smaller ones in between, but get the full detail I will start at the beginning. It all started with the rivalry between two robot genius Wily and Light. He and Wily were friends until Light won the Nobel Peace Prize then Wily rivalry turned into angry jealously, and he swore he would prove to the world that he is the better Scientist. So he stole and reprogrammed eight robots he and Light build together and renamed them the robot masters, and build a robot army to take over the world. In response the situation Rock asked to convert him into a fighting robot to fight Wily reluctantly agrees. Wily tried to take over ten times creating eight new robot master each time. He even created a robot that sole purpose was to destroy Megaman his name was Bass, he later becomes an ally/rival to megaman. He was driven further into his insanity when he discovered a sentient energy source called Evil Energy. Fortunly Duo a robot form space who mission is to destroy all Evil energy came to earth, and destroyed the majority of evil energy on earth before he left to parts unknown. After the 10th attempt he went into a design fury. He put all of his time, sweat, blood, and robotic knowledge to create the ultimate robot that would surpass Lights creations using the research he conducted on Evil energy to create a Virus that would give the robot great power and making him a killing machine." she explained.

"Who was this robot?" I asked with some fear.

"His name is Zero. When Zero was complete enough to fight he sent him out to destroy everything. When Megaman, Protoman, and Bass went out they stopped him, but at the cost of their lives along with Rush megaman's robot dog, Tremble Bass wolf, and Roll died trying to support them with healing items. Wily took Zero's remains to finish him, and later seal him loss of Rock aka megaman, Blue aka Protoman, and Roll sons and daughter in 20XX caused Light to question himself. You see robots during that time were like your VIs with AI properties they can act on their own, but they still need to be programmed and they couldn't really imagine, discuss philosophy, and completely bound by the 3 laws. He felt he cheated his children out of a life. He decided to use the lab he built-in a remote region kaway from civilization to begun work on his greatest creation to guide and protect the world: Megaman X a robot that can think, feel, and can evolve in the same matter as life. A robot that can make decisions completely on his own he built X within a year of straight work and little sleep preparing him like I prepared my sons like a parent for a child. After completing him knowing he won't be there to test his mental state to ensure he knows right from wrong he sealed X in a capsule hooked up to simulator that would test his mental state and teach him right from wrong. Shortly after disappeared to parts unknown to search for Wily to settle things between the two even after years of world takeover attempts he still believed that the friend he knew is still in that shell of a madman. He succeeded eventually, but that's another story. Before he set out to find Wily he sent my father basic blue prints of X design. Years later when he died of natural causes and left all his research to me which include the blue prints, and a project to develop a way for robots to morph into desired designs to make them more versatile. I was 30 at the time that same year I found out I was infertile." She looked down sadden.

I felt sorry for her. For a Quarian family is very important. Not to be able to have children is a very great tragedy right next to death of a family member for a Quarian. "I am sorry." I said truly.

She smiles. "Don't worry about it. As I was saying when I found out I was extremely sadden by the news. I wanted children so I turned towards robotics to have them. It took me two years to build Axl using X's blue prints and the copy chip my father started and I finished. I activated him for a short time to teach him things a parent would teach a child those were the greatest moments of my life. By late 20XX 30 years after X being sealed I received a message from saying that he found a way to extend the human life span through the use of mechanical parts and stasis capsules. I meet with in an undisclosed location and went through the operation. I discovered that went through the procedure and realized his foolishness, and explained what he done to Zero infecting him with the Virus that will spread and infect the world. At that time a scientist by the name of discovered Lights laborotory. We prepared for the worst: Light made armor upgrades for X, Wily and I tried to develop a way to destroy the virus. We came up with a theory that the copy chip installed in Axl can be used to make a reploid virus proof, but to make sure it worked properly I had to seal him in a diagnostic capsule for long time. I refused for a long time." She continued with some sadness near the end.

She looked up staring at the ceiling.

"During those years found X and studied, and by early 21XX created robots based on X's design called reploids knowing that he wouldn't create perfect copies, and the fact they were viewed as simple machines by the majority of people. We knew problems would arise from poor treatment, and flaws in the processor, and they did: an incident was recorded of a reploid hurting and killing a human. The term Maverick was coined and applied to Reploids who disobey orders and/or injure humans. After the 3rd incident the government formed the maverick hunters lead by a reploid created with the most advance anti-virus circuitry named Sigma. By mid 21XX X joins the Maverick hunters to protect the innocent. Light was extremely proud that day. Unfortunly in that same year a squad of hunters accidently found and awaken Zero. Sigma went personally to investigate, and was infected by the virus. He came backed heavily damaged with an unconscious Zero. The release of Virus had an unforeseen side effect of sealing Zero original personality making him less blood thirsty. Sigma took him under his wing and taught him and X how to be Hunters. X and Zero became great friends since then. To this day Light and Wily still laugh over the irony. On July 4, 21XX Sigma succumbed to the Maverick virus went Maverick and took his strongest hunters including a very dedicated hunter yet obsessive named Vile. Some he convinced through words, others through force, and some he simply infects. He launched a missile attack on Abel city killing . Since then Sigma merged with the Virus essentially becoming the Virus. X became leader of the 17th battalion and Zero became leader of the 0th Battalion." She continued.

I continued to listen.

"After 3 resurrections and rebellions caused by Sigma the hunters were beginning to be overwhelmed in response the government created the Repliforce to support the hunters and research new weapons to fight the Mavericks. They did to rebel and tried to start a reploid nation after being wrongly labeled maverick after they were framed for an attack on sky lagoon. Later it turns out sigma resurrected himself and framed the Repliforce in order to use them to create a super weapon to exterminate humanity. He was stopped thankfully. Repliforce was disbanded, and X and Zero's already legendary became even more legendary this also affected my son Axl who always wanted to be a Maverick Hunter. He looks up to X and Zero they were his hero's and they still are. He said he wanted to help make the world a better place, and Wily think he needs to help X and Zero. So I decided to seal to not only configure his copy chip to be virus proof using the theory me and Wily came up with, but to also configure and reinforce his systems for combat creating twin buster pistols connected to his copy chip for him. After I sealed him I found a former Repliforce officer named Red who was trying to start his own maverick hunting organization called Red Alert. I hired him to go to Axl's resting place, unseal him, and train him. The reason I chose Red is very personal I don't want to talk about it. After the 5th and 6th rebellion 2 of the most devastating rebellions both led by sigma Red unsealed Axl." She explained.

"(I wonder if she loved this Red?)" I thought

"Due to hibernation sickness he had memory loss when he woke up since then Red took good care of him teaching him how to fight, and how to properly use his copy ability. Unfortunly Sigma infiltrated Red Alert under the guise the professor to acquire Axl's copy ability to use to aquire X and Zero's DNA, and infecting the organization starting a 7th rebellion. Axl noticed a change in Red Alert and left to gain Asylum with the Maverick Hunters. They accepted his request and later after putting down his friends and his father figure Red after they gone maverick and defeating Sigma proved he truly was Hunter martial. After a few years of increased maverick activity the government decided to begin colonization towards the moon to run away from the maverick problems it was called the Jakob project. Me, Light, and Wily decided to give the government schematics for the copy chip, including a plans to build an orbital elevator. Later I designed Axl's younger twin brother Lumine based his design and DNA. He looked different back then than he does now. He was going to oversee the Jakob Project. During production Sigma somehow infiltrated the project and infected the Copy chips including the one in Lumine. An 8th rebellion started after Lumine faked his kidnapping, and new generation reploids that were supposed to be immune to all virus started to rebel due to Sigma put his DNA in the chips during their production in the factory. Later when X, Zero, and Axl killed Sigma it turns out Lumine brought in to Sigma idea of the Maverick Virus being the next step of evolution so fake his kidnapping to work for Sigma, but in truth he was using Sigma to further his own goals of creating a world with only new generation reploids, and can go maverick at will essentially they saying that rebelled of their own will believing that the humans will always see reploids as tools. When he was defeated he transferred his conciseness into Axl." She said continuing in a steady voice.

"(So Lumine once lead a rebellion. I will ask him about it later.)" I thought and continued to listen.

"After the rebellion it was official that that sigma was dead, but his Virus lived on. We decided to reveal ourselves to the world, and share the world our findings on Biotech research that extended our lives. I also oversee the creation of copy chips after the ban on them was lifted to ensure none of them are tainted, and the restart of the Jakob Project which includes researching slip space to travel to and colonizing Mars. We helped with Virus research and created Anti-Virus programs called Cyber-Elves controlled by a mother Elf. They destroyed the Maverick Virus ending the Maverick Wars. After years of being Axl's guest and seeing events unfold like the Reploid civil rights movement, Biotech upgrades for reploids and humans, and a bit of his brother rubbing off on him Lumine turned over a new leaf. He proved this in 22XX during the brief but costly Elf wars when a scientist named tried to use Cyber-Elves to rule the world by controlling all reploids he was such a threat even Vile offered his assistance as a form of redemption for his part in the maverick war, but Weil was stopped after Lumine with permission gave Axl a boost in power which allow him, X, and Zero to fight and defeat Weil and his ultimate creations the corrupted Mother Elf aka the Dark Elf, and Omega a reploid created using a upgraded version of Zero's body and his original bloodthirsty programming. After the war half of the Reploid and Human population were gone, and the government was gone." she continued after taking a breath.

"The people elected X as leader with his help we rebuilt the world.I, Wily after he was pardon for his past crimes due to his contribution to the eradication of the virus, and Light was elected as council called the Sage trinity. Vile was given a reduced sentence of being a hunter for the rest of his life due to his help in defeating Weil. Through the use of more powerful Cyber-Elves all traces of the Virus was removed from Zero, and he was made leader of the armed forces. My Axl was made leader of an elite squad of hunters. The Four guardians were created using X DNA to help led the sub divisions of the armed forces, and to clean up the environments ruined by the Elf War. X passed laws enforcing equality between reploids and humans. Thanks to biotech research humans can have techno-organic parts implanted to have the same strengths of reploids. After suffering through an energy crisis solved by Ciel and Lumine and after getting permission from X I created Lumine a new body that looks like his brother by his request, and not too long after he joined Axl's elite squad. Later in that year he signed up for teleporter experiment and here we are." she finished.

I looked at her. "Your history is full of war with different rebellions and wars caused by one reploid, and yet peace was achieved after so much its overwhelming I would like to read the eventually codex version to get all the details. Maybe war isn't the answer to get my people's home-world back."

I laughed. "If my father heard that he would have a heart attack because I am sounding like a geth sympathizer and if Korris heard it he would jump for joy because something got through my thick skull."

She sighed. "I told you the abridged of the abridged version didn't want to bore your brain. There were a lot more details about those rebellions from all sides including some things that are personal to certain people."

I nodded. "If you told me everything I probably be here for days."

She laughs. "Yeah your right."

"I was wondering why Lumine chose to look like his brother with a color change, and paler skin." I asked.

"He said his old body reminds him too much of his sins, and want to start over. He kept his name to remind himself of his sins though." She answered.

I was going to ask her something else, but a loud ring was heard.

"Sorry I have to take this. I called our leader X and the rest of the Sages earlier explaining the situation. They are calling back to tell me what to do." She said.

I nodded, and left to talk to someone else. I saw Axl, Lumine, the blue female reploid hugging an irritated Lumine, and Shepard talking. I walked over. I heard parts of their conversation as I got closer.

"Ah my cutey wooty Lumine now you can take me on that date you wanted to take me remember." The blue female reploid said.

Lumine rolled his eyes.

"Yes I remember, but right now can it wait Leviathan?" Lumine asked.

Leviathan looked at Lumine with a death glare.

"Maybe not." Lumine said stepping back nervous.

The blue female reploid saw me.

"Oh hello you must be Tali. My name is Fairy Leviathan." She introduced herself.

"Nice to meet you Fairy Leviathan." I said trying to be polite.

"So you're a Quarian? I never met a space alien before much less an inter-dimensional space alien." She said with a warm smile.

I instinctively stepped back.

"Hey Leviathan take it easy. Remember what I told you about Quarians and their history with AIs. She might be little nervous around us for a little while." said Axl.

Leviathan rubbed the back of her head.

"Eh sorry if I made you nervous." She said.

"That's alright it just a little hard since I was taught these things since I was young." I said.

She nodded. I turned to Axl.

"Thank you for bringing up my peoples plight with your mother. I just hope my people accept your people assistance." I said.

Axl smiles. "No problem. From what I understand the Council won't help you, so we will I am pretty sure the Council won't mind if we do. You get the attention you need, and a place in Arcadia until we get your home planet back peacefully." He said with confidence.

"(He is kinda cute when he smiles like that. Where did that come from?) Thank you again. Though I doubt my people would accept." I said truthfully.

Leviathan spoke up. "Like Axl said no problem. I hope they accept because I would love to show you around go to the beach, show you around the mall, and show all the perfect restaurants for you and Axl's first date." She said the last part with a sly grin.

Axl face red. My eyes widen.

"Wait what you talking she just a friend I barely know." Axl said quickly

I nodded my head in agreement. "Yeah what he said. Besides I can't eat Levo food." I quickly said.

She smiles. "Don't worry I know about your amino acids incompatibility. Our scientist can help with that. Besides I was only joking."

Shepard laughs. "Tali I wonder how your family would react if you one day bring home a reploid boyfriend?"

"I wouldn't want to find out how they would react to me bringing a reploid to the fleet." I said imagining the panic it would cause.

Axl pointed at his signature smile. "Ah I'm pretty sure I can win them over. I have charm." He said confidently.

Lumine at looked Axl with a teasing smirk. "What makes you think you're going to be the boyfriend?"

Axl blushed. "Well you see. Um ah…" he stammered.

3rd POV

While Axl, Tali, and everyone else was talking back in the Council Chamber private meeting room the Councilors were finishing up on reading and watching the Historical Documents and Video documentaries provided by Kalinka. Tevos just sat in deep thought with no clear emotion on her face. Sparatus just sat wiht his arms folded with a serious look on his face, while Sarltin had his fingers under chin conteplating what he just saw.

The Salarian coughed. "I will send the data to STG and the R and D department to analayze the Humanoids history. Maybe they can make something out of this..."

Tevos interrupted him before he could finish looking at him with a scrutinizing gaze. "What do you mean by 'something'. It is clear all the rebellions were caused by a virus released by a mad man and the mistreatment of the reploid population. The humanoids Ambassador admitted they had a war between them and synthetics in the past not only that, but a majority of their creations fought for them. Ambassador provided us their history including the parts that would cause the death pf her sons and bodyguards. They want peace and it is clear they don't want history to repeat itself."

"But Tevos isn't this a bit to simplified? I mean a mere computer virus created by a jealous scientist caused this war." Spartus asked as he reread a couple of documents. "My species may not be the most techno-savvy, but I doubt a simple computer virus could cause this much trouble."

"Actually it is an effective method..." Saltrin explained. "...it is the same as the Genophage, spread quickly through the whole population, easily infects, and the results catastrophic, and the mistreatment the reploids received in general during that time didn't help manners."

Sparatus pressed a button on his Omni-Tool reveling a picture int he middle of the meeting room of a man who share a uncanny resemblance to Albert Einstein. "Also this Wily caused the whole mess in the first place, yet they pardon him and gave him a seat in their government. I understand he helped try to cure this Maverick Virus, but why forgive him so easily after all the damage his virus caused. He also indirectly created the greatest monster in their history:Sigma. How do we know he not playing them for fools."

Tevos nodded. "I understand your concern at the same time based on these documents he seemed truly guilty for what he has done."

Saltrin closed his eyes and nodded in agreement. "Also I believe he being punished everyday with guilt of purposely infecting his own son with his virus, and killing his other one." Saltrin opened his eyes and let out a sigh. "Any way we are going off-topic. Should we or should we not give them member ship?"

Tevos let sigh, and closed her eyes in contemplation. "Well normally we would, but due to our laws on AIs and the fact they are from another dimension the matter not that simple."

"Yes, and I doubt they will take too kindly to us, if we ordered them to destroy all reploids. Based on some of the documents provided with the emergence of these Techno-Organic and Bio-Mechanical upgrades giving reploids organic capabilities and humans the same strength and abilities of their synthetic counter parts in turn making Humans and Reploids indistinguishable from each other save for the jewels on the reploids foreheads, and unless we cut one open we can't tell them apart due to the fact that at their base they are synthetic. The Psuedoroids seems to be the only ones that are fully mechanical. Plus, the emotional attachment they have with each other, and the fact that these reploids are self-aware and have genuine emotions."

"Yes, Kalinka has a motherly bond with her creations." Sparatus mused out loud.

Tevos stared at Sparatus. "That because she created them to be her sons. It is quite poetic a scientist who can't have children whether due to age or disability turn to robotics and AI research to attain them. The way the Ambassador hug them, and the way Axl and Lumine reacted shows the love between them. Kalinka Cossack sees them as her sons, not machines, but her sons, and based on whats provided she is not the only one her two colleagues this Master Thomas and Master Albert see their creations as their children, and loved them as such, and their creations loved them like a child to parent. Plus, based on what we read about their society a good portion of humans and reploids are romantically involved with each other and thanks to their upgrades are able to produce offspring the carbons."

"Yes..." Another image pulls up in the middle of the room showing a humanoid without armor his cybernetics showing, but unlike reploids and humans the cybernetics seem more ingrained like he had them since birth. "..these carbons interest me a perfect blend of organic and inorganic fascinating."

Sparatus coughed. "Anyway if they want to join us then we are going to have to comprise when it comes to the AI law. What I am worried about the most are the Ant-Synthetic extremist especially some of the Quarians. When word gets out the extremist will come out the word work and we might have a riot on our hands if they gain enough support."

"True, but if we show that they are peaceful, and mean no harm. I noticed a Quarian with them, and she wasn't trying to blast them into pieces. If they could convince a Quarian I believe they could convince everyone else. Helping Shepard capture Saren will" Saltrin commented.

Tevos nodded in agreement. "We will hold a press conference to introduce the Humanoids to Citadel space. So all in faver of allowing them membership?"

Tevos, Sparatus, and Saltrin raised their hands.

"All right it is decided." Tevo said as she called Udnia through his Omni-Tool.

"Yes, Councilor Tevos what can I do you for?" asked Udina.

"Let the Humanoid Ambassador know we came to a decision." Tevos told Udina.

"Yes,Councilor." he answered.

(Thirty minutes later)

The Humanoids aong Shepard and his crew walked in the chambers where the Councilors are waiting to announce their decision. Master Cossack step onto the pedestal with Ciel standing beside her.

"Greetings Ambassador Cossack we have reached our decision. We would like to offer your race an embassy in the Citadel, but due to your race unique nature we will compromise with our AI laws for your race Reploids and Psuedoroids can travel through Citadel space,but creation of them in Citadel space is illegal with the exception of Carbons. We will also require you report any super weapons you have and you must limit of dreadnoughts you produce" Said Tevos.

Cossack nodded in understanding. "I understand councilor, and I read up on your laws and discussed them with my leader while you were having your session, but before we accept I would like to discuss about the Migrant Fleet." Cossack said with a serious eye.

Tevos gave a questioning look. "Yes what would you like to know about the Migrant Fleet?" she asked curious.

"Well from what I understand you have punished for crime that the perpetrators are long dead. I believe it has gone long enough they are on the verge of extinction. If we join the citadel will we be allowed to provide aid and refugee for them until we can get their home planet?" Kelinka Cossack asked.

"(Even if you said no we will help anyway.)" She thought.

Spartaus spoke up in a stern voice. "We can't just …"

Before Sparatus could finish Valren interrupted. "Maybe she right they have been punished long enough. Besides it will stop everybody from complaining about their ships in orbit strip mining planets."

Tevos nodded her head. "I agree. They have been punished long enough, and it will calm down the other Citadel species. Very well we will allow you to help the Migrant Fleet." Tevos answered..

Cossack nodded her head. In the background Tali was smiling under her helmet with joy looking at Axl giving a thank you nod.

"Alright, we will accept your offer, and as a token of our new alliance we would like to devote 3 of our best hunters Axl, Lumine, and Vile our medic Cinnamon, our Scientist Ciel, and 2 of our bodyguards Fefnir and Leviathan to your search for your rouge specter. We also brought a portable teleporter originally to bring our people home, but due to unforeseen circumstance we would like to set it up in our embassy to transport our citizens here until we build a more permanent one." Said Cossack.

Tevos nodded. "Shepard it is your mission. Do you accept their offer for assistance?"

"Yes I accept. Their assistance and expertise will invaluable on this mission." Shepard said confidently.

"Very well, before that we will make an announcement in an hour. The live news crews will be here in the lobby we would like you and your son's friends here to reassure the public, and to garner trust between our civilizations. Meeting adjourned." Tevos said.

Axl POV

It has almost been an hour and we were getting ready to head out into the lobby full of reporters. I was standing by my brother talking.

"Alright Lumine what is the plan?" I asked him.

Lumine looked at me with a smirk. "Well dear brother the Councilors will go first to introduce and break the Ice. Then You, I, Vile, mom, Ciel, Cinnamon, and the four guardians are going to go out introduce ourselves and offer assistance in hunting Saren and getting the Quarians out of their hair to show we mean no harm., and wish to help." Said Lumine in his usual cold voice.

I smirked backed at him. "Now Lumine try not to scare the reporters with your colorful personality we don't need the reporters slandering us." I said teasing.

Lumine looked at me with a glare. "Alright just don't scare them off with your ever so cool 'Wiping the floor with those Mavericks make my trigger finger itch.' line." My brother jabbed.

"Hey! That line was pure gold. It sounded tough, brave, and ladies loved it." I said puffing out my chest.

Lumine chuckled then laughed. "Oh dear brother it was pure alright, but I wouldn't say gold."

I turned red. "Oh well at least no one once mistook me for a girl constantly at one point, and it wasn't just the feminine voice either." I said with a big grin.

I could see the vein popping on my brother's forehead. "OH THAT'S IT!"

Lumine locked me in a head lock. I punched him the face.

"Say uncle." Lumine said.

I punched him in the head. "Never Lumine!" I yelled.

"Uh excuse me am I interrupting something." A voice asked.

I and Lumine turned our heads towards the Source. We saw everybody staring at us. Mom, Leviathan, Harpuia, and Phantom were face palming. Wrex, Vile, and Fefnir were laughing enjoying the show, Cinnamon was giggling as well. Shepard, Tali, and Kaiden were looking with cocked eyebrows.

Both I and my brother separated from each other in embarrassment.

Tali spoke up. "Um if you don't mind me interrupting I am letting you know your guys are up." She said.

We coughed. "Sorry." We both said in unison.

We went out into lobby along with Shepard's group. The lobby was full of Human, Salrian, and Asari reporters. Tevos, sparatus, and Valren were in front addressing the reporters.

"Greetings everybody, thank you for coming we have a special announcement. We have for the first time in Citadel history made first contact with a species related to humans from another Dimension." Tevos said.

A human reporter spoke up. "Councilor Emily Wong investigative journalist, what is the name of this new species, and how do you know they are human like species from another dimension sounds impossible." Emily Wong asked skeptical of the statement.

Tevos nodded. "I understand everybody's skepticism, but we have video evidence that we will hand out to everybody, and a demonstration. The new race is called Humanoids they are unique." Tevos said preparing to tell how unique humanoids are.

"What makes them unique?" an asari reporter asked.

I saw my mom getting ready to come out on stage.

"For that question I will let the ambassador of Arcadia answer that. I would like to introduce Ambassador Kelinka Cossack of the Arcadia Republic." Tevos introduced.

Mom walked the stage I and the rest of the humanoids else followed. Ciel and Cinnamon seemed nervous; the four guardians minus Fefnir seemed calm. Fefnir looked annoyed, and Lumine looked calm and collected. I was anxious my synthetic heart pumping blood like coolant threw out my body.

Mom stood in front of the crowd of reporters. "Greetings my name is Kelinka Cossack, Ambassador of the race called the humanoids."

Mom motioned us to come forward.

"And these 2 are my sons Axl, and his brother Lumine." She said gesturing towards us. We both waved.

"Now to answer your question our race is unique because within our race there are 3 sub-groups" Humans, Reploids, and carbons. We also have a separate group called Pseudoroids." Said mom.

One of the Asari reporters pointed her microphone towards mom. "Ambassador I know what humans are, but what are reploids, carbons, and psuedoroids?" she asked.

Mom smiled. "I am getting to that. Now I will explain each group to designate the differences between humans here and in our world. Majority of Humans in my dimension have biomechanical parts implanted to increase strength, durability, senses, etc. Reploids are a synthetic species we created about 200 years ago. They have an evaluative singular AI that makes them equal to humans. At first they were completely mechanical, but as biomechanical/Techno-organic research we were able to give them techno- organic organs that allow them to eat, sleep, etc. There are two types of reploids old generation and new generation. Old generations are the most common type of reploids, and New Generations are slightly rarer and have the ability to copy the shape and abilities of other humanoids. Carbons are a recent introduction they are human\reploids hybrids basically natural born cyborgs with the biomechanical\techno-organic parts more integrated in their bodies. They can be made in the laboratory, or the natural way between a human and reploid. Psuedoroids are reploids who wish to remain completely mechanical and are usually animal based."

I looked at the crowd the reactions were as expected The Asari and turians had a look of fear, stupor or both, but humans seemed to be more curious.

A human reporter Emily Wong spoke up. "So are you all reploids?" she asked in a curious voice.

The crowd seemed to hold their breath.

Mom calmly responded. "No, I and Ciel are human, but my Sons, bodyguards, and medic are reploids and where we come from we treat sentient synthetics as equals. They have the same rights as organics."

One of the reporters with confusion and fear on her face asked. "Are you crazy they will betray you, and you consider 2 of them your sons?"

"Yes I do. I made them. I put my heart and soul in them, and I love them like any parent would love their child." Mom said passionately.

"And we love our mother." I followed. Lumine nodded in agreement.

All cameras pointed at us with the surprised look on the holders faces.

"You call your creator mother?" an Asari reporter asked

My brother answered the question before I could. "Yes we do. We are not machines. We are living things just like you. We think and feel just like you do just because something is a AI doesn't mean he or she want to terminate all organic life." Said Lumine.

Tevos tried to calm the crowd down. "Now everybody these aren't the AIs we commonly see. We have 1 of the 2 eyewitnesses who personal interacted , and were saved by these reploids." Said Tevos.

"I support Tevos this group of AIs hasn't shown any ill will towards us in fact they helped with getting rid of a dangerous criminal." Valren supported.

Mom spoke up. "We will also help capture the rouge former Spectre Saren along with the newly anointed human spectre Commander Shepard. We will send our best personnel to help him." Mom announced.

The crowd reporters went in an uproar of questions.

Mom continued. "And with permission from the Council will offer aid to the Quarian Migrant Fleet. We will send an embassy to offer aid to them."

Shepard came up. "And the Normandy will provide escort." He said.

The crowd of reporter's went ballistic with questions. "How will you contact the Migrant Fleet? The Quarians are not known for being very trusting especially with AIs." One of the reporters asked.

"The Council will give us the last reported sighting of the fleet." Mom said.

Tevos spoke up. "No more questions we will now began the demonstration. Will you please Ambassador?" said Tevos.

Mom nodded. "Fefnir set the teleporter down please." Mom asked.

"Sure." Fefnir grunted. He set the teleporter down.

Mom took out a communication device. "Everything is ready on this end. Dr. Gate are you ready?"

"Yes everything is ready on this side." Gate said over the communicator.

"All right began teleportation sequence." She said into the communicator.

The teleporter lite and appeared on the pad.

The crowd was looking jaws opened. Gate looked at the crowd and brushed off his lab coat.

"Hello my name is Dr. Akira Gate. I am one of the scientist who designed the teleporter." said Gate.

3rd POV

For the next 2 hours reporters kept asking questions until the Councilors called an end to the conference, and Citadel Security cleared out the lobby. The group separated until Shepard was ready to leave. Shepard went to Udina to gather all information gathered from the Council. Vile, Wrex, Fefnir, Cinnamon, and Ciel went to a night club. went to the embassy to set up the teleporter. Master Cossack, Phantom, and Harpuia continued to talk to the Council getting information on the Migrant Fleet. Axl, Lumine, Leviathan, and Tali were exploring The Wards. The introduction of the Humanoids causes controversy on massive scale across Citadel space. Some want to give the Humanoids a chance others want them gone, and some even called for war against the 'synthetic threat'..The Quarians were extremely mixed some want to see what they offer despite practically being a race of "AI Lovers". Others want nothing to do with them out of fear of AIs. While some from Korris crowd use this as evidence that Synthetics and organics can live in peace.

**Year:2183**

**Location: The Citadel**

**System: Milky Way: Serpent Nebula: Widow**

**Section: The Wards**

**Axl POV**

We walked down the wards exploring the shops with Tali as a guide. As we walked we kept getting stares. Some were curious, and others were wary.

"I don't like the stares we are getting." I said looking around.

Leviathan shrugged. "I don't know I find the stares it quite flattering." She said right before sh blew a kiss towards a group of human males staring at her figure.

Lumine smiled and held her hand. "That is because they are starring at the most beautiful thing in the multi-verse."

I gagged a little while Leviathan blushed and kissed Lumine on the cheek in response Lumine turned red with embarrassment.

I saw that Tali was watching. "Hey Tali any word from the Migrant Fleet?" I asked.

"Yeah what do your people think of us?" asked Leviathan.

Tali rubbed her arm. "Well it is extremely mixed. Some want nothing to do with your kind headed by my father Rael'Zorah and Han'Gerrel, and some want to wait and see what you offer. A lot of the younger Quarians are curious because you and your brother called your creator mother, and she called you two sons. Korris and Xen want to meet your kind. Korris want to talk, and Xen more likely want to examine you to see how you work. Their some neutrals who want to stay in the middle. My Auntie Raan is in this group." Tali explained.

"What do you think of us?" I asked wanting to hear her opinion.

Tali looked down in thought. "Well you're not what I expect of an AIs race. The way you act. How you react when your mom popped out of nowhere and the fact you and your brother call her mother and she calls you two sons. You have me questioning a lot of my beliefs about AIs. I now wonder whether things would have ended differently if my ancestors the geth treated them like your mother treat you and your brother. Axl when you asked your mother if you had a soul what was her answer?" she asked.

I looked at her. "She said I do have a soul, but I still wonder at times you know." I said simply.

She remained quiet for a few moments.

"I think you have soul too." She said.

I nodded surprise she said that so easily. I saw a tech shop. "Hey lets go in there and get some omni-tool upgrades with the 100,000 credits the council gave us."

We walked inside the shop looking at the various kinds of technology for sale. As we walked around me I saw a Quarian female trying to pay for a new omni-tool, but the clerk refused to serve her.

"I know you stole those credits." The salarian clerk insisted.

The Quarian looked at him annoyed.

"I did not. I earned them by fixing some broken machinery around the Citadel." She insisted back.

We walked up to the counter.

"Excuse me." I said making the female quarian jumped back in surprise staring me with the same look that Tali gave me when she first found out I was a reploid. The salarian clerk to his credit remained calm.

"What is the problem here?" I asked.

The clerk pointed at the quarian. " Hm you seem familiar. No matter. This Quarian trying to a omni-tool with stolen credits." He accused.

"How do you know they were stolen?" Tali asked with annoyed voice.

"Because she is a Quarian and everybody knows your kind are all thieves." He said.

I stopped Tali form punching the salarian clerk in the face. "How about I pay for her Omni-Tool for her will that suffice?" I asked the clerk.

The clerk nodded. "That will do, I suppose." He agreed reluctantly.

I turned towards the quarian she was still anxious around my group, and a few times she looked at Tali curiously. "Will that be alright with you?" I asked her.

"Yes… I guess that will do." She said hesitantly.

I nodded. I turn back to the clerk. "So how much?" I asked.

"10,000 credits." Said the clerk.

"Alright." I handed him a credit chit. He scanned it and gave it back the green was slightly drained.

"Now please leave." The clerk demanded after handing the quarian the omni-tool.

We left the shop.

"Well that's rude." Leviathan huffed.

Lumine nodded in agreement.

Leviathan then turned toward the new quarian. "So are you alright?" she asked.

The quarian looked like she was about run any moment. "Don't be afraid we won't hurt you. My name is Axl." I said trying to calm her down.

"I know who you guys are. You're the AIs from that new race from another dimension. You and your friends are reploids right. You and your brother called your creator mother. You're a machine an AI why do you call your creator mother?" She asked.

"What does being a machine had to do with it? She created me and my brother with her heart, sweat, blood, and soul. She put her love into us. She love us like sons, and we love her in return." Lumine said responding to her question.

"Your kind can feel?" she asked confused.

"Yes we feel just like you do. We can do everything a completely organic being can do isn't that right my cuty wuty Lumine." Leviathan said

She then pecks Lumine on the cheek. Lumine coughed blushing bright red.

The quarian looked surprised by this act. "You two are lovers?" she asked slowly.

Leviathan hugged Lumine making him blush profoundly.

"Yup. We are even thinking about children." She said with a smile.

Lumine looked like his brain broke into a million pieces. "Wait!? What?!" Lumine sputtered.

Leviathan sticks out her tongue. "Just kidding." She said. Lumine sighed in relief then she quickly added. "For now."

Lumine made a face of fear towards Leviathan. The quarian looked at them both and asked the one question I knew would come up when we either talk about carbons or children.

"So your kind really can reproduce. They are called Carbon correct?" she asked curious.

"Yes, we can do that. Carbons are essentially natural born cyborgs. I don't know the science, but it the same science that gave us our techno-organic parts which allow us to sleep, eat, etc. like organics." I answered.

Tali spoke up. "They don't act like the AIs we were told about as kids. They think and feel the way we do. I spent some time with them. Just give them a chance. They offered us aid to help the fleet and solve our immunity problem." She said more passionately than I expected.

The quarian looked at us. "Well I guess you're right. My name is Gola'Norah vas Nayaa." She introduced.

I nodded. "I am Axl." I said.

My brother gave a curt nod. "My name is Lumine." He said in a cold polite voice that clearly send shivers down the quarian spine.

Leviathan step up with her hand out. "My name is Leviathan. The most beautiful of the four guardians." She said as she posed for a group of male turians and humans blowing a kiss in the process. The group turned red and quickly dispersed.

Lumine face palmed. "Great she has a fan club now." He said sighing.

Leviathan smiled and waved a finger. "I can't help that I am beautiful." She said proudly.

Tali spoke up. "My name is Tali'Zorah vas Rayaa." She said introducing herself.

The quarian looked at Tali in surprise. "I didn't know the daughter of Admiral Zorah will be here much less spending time with AIs because of your fathers well known devotion towards defeating the geth. I expected someone like you would be shooting to them in the face rather than talking to them." She said surprised.

I laughed. "She nearly shot gunned my face off when she found out I was synthetic, but thanks to Shepard she got know me and my friends." I said rubbing the back of my head.

Tali rubbed her hands. "Yeah sorry about that." She said.

My stomach growled. "Hey you guys know any place we can eat? I haven't had anything to eat since the experiment." I said sheepishly.

"Yeah me too I haven't eaten since that little mishap." said my brother.

Leviathan nodded. "And I would love to try the food here." She said.

Tali nodded. "Well can your kind eat Dextro food or can your kind only eat Levo." She asked.

Leviathan tilted her head. "What?" she asked.

"She means can we eat food that someone of the different amino acid type eats." Lumine explained.

Leviathan nodded her head in understanding. "Oh well I am not sure. I rather not risk it." She said.

"I agree I will check with mother about it, but I think we should play it safe to avoid fatal allergic reactions." My brother said.

"Well I know a place that serves food of both types." She said .

I looked at Gola. "Hey you want something to eat?" I asked.

She looked at me in surprise. "Really? After how I treated you?" she asked.

I laughed. "It is not any worse than Tali reaction." I said smiling.

"Yes. Thank you." She said.

"You're welcome come on Tali is leading the way." I said.

We walked following Tali to a Taxi cab heading towards a different part of the wards.

**(Arthur note: Well here is Chapter 5 of my fic sorry it took so long. I try to create a abridged version of the alternate time line. If someone can do a better job I will put it in my fic and you will get the credit. I am still taking OCs and the creators will be credited.)**


	6. Chapter 6 Intermission

**(Author note: I don't own megaman or masseffect. I wish though. I decided to try a megamn/mass effect fic again but with a different premise. Pretty this fic will have megaman, X, ZX and zero elements like for example in this fanfic humans and reploids live in peace as equals after the mother elf destroyed the sigma virus(sigma died on the moon like in x8) and are called humanoids, humans have reploid parts, reploids were upgraded to be slimmer(think zx and zero series reploids here's what axl look like with and without armor:** ** art/axl-mmz-style-114886697 art/Axl-Concept-2-40909821 also here what vile basically look like mix with vile MK3 art/ProjectRCL-Character012-VAVA-Worst-383074705 art not own by me) and have techno organic like organs making telling the difference between reploids and humans kind of difficult the most obvious way is to see the head gem, and mavericks no longer mean a reploid with the sigma virus it is a word for high level criminal, and the real X rule arcadia along with the trinity and his S.I.C zero(the real light, wily, and Kelinka Cossack the youngest member and daughter of (they use mechanical to extend their life.), but he is not a tyrant Etc. Also I will use the theory that Axl was created by Melikna Cossack. There are 3 types of humanoids reploids( sub-types: Old generation and new generation), humans and Carbons(sub-types: Artificial and natural). Carbons are human/reploid hybrids that are completely techno organic essentially unlike humans they are born with mechanical parts completely integrated in their bodies I.E. removing a mechanical part is like removing an organ or bone. They are the result biomechanical and techno organic research that gave reploids their techno organic reploids upgrades. They can be made in a lab or when a reploid and human love each other very much and I let you fill the blank. Also forgot to add 2 separate groups called Pseudoroids they are completely mechanical and are usually based on animals. They are sentient and have the same rights as humanoids. Mechniloids the dumber variants comparable to VI only suited for support roles or minor repair. Also cyber elfs are rare since a lot of them died during the elf wars so their won't being a lot of them, and it is illegal to use any of the remaining cyber elfs abilities in the physical plain due to the fact that once you use them they die. X sees this as cruel. But they can help out in cyber space killing virus like net navis. )**

**(thought)**

**Normal speak**

***alien language***

**Chapter 6: Intermission**

**Year:2183**

**Location: The Citadel**

**System: Milky Way: Serpent Nebula: Widow**

**Section: In the wards in front of The Flow.**

3rd POV

A taxi cab landed in front of some club called the flow. The doors opened letting out 3 reploids and 2 quarians walked out staring at the bright neon lights in front of the building.

Axl POV

I looked at the entrance in bright neon letters were the words The Flow.

I looked at Tali with a questioning look. "Tali this is the place?" I asked.

Tali nodded. "Yeah, not a place I would eat at usually, but it has good food, and the owner not racist." She explained.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go in." said Leviathan dragging a helpless lumine into the club.

I sweat dropped. "Those are perfect for each other." I said smiling.

I sighed. "Well come on lets catch up to them." I said.

We went inside the club. Their multiple alien species dancing I saw a male human and female turan dancing with each other, and a Krogan and asari talking to each other, but what got my attention was the crowd around a stage and the song that played from the speakers on the stage.

"Wait that's Ciel's and Cinnamon's favorite song, and do I hear them singing?" I said as we walked towards the stage.

(Play Go for it. ZXA tunes album)

When I walked towards the stage I saw what must be the cutest sight I ever saw. Ciel and Cinnamon were singing karaoke and dancing on stage. The mostly male crowd was cheering for the girls. I looked around for the rest of the group and spotted Wrex, Vile, and Fefnir at a booth drinking alcohol and eating something. We walked over to the group.

Fefnir looked at us. "Well looks who is here. Come on kid sit down and have a drink and grab a bite." He said.

We sat down at the table. I sat across from vile, Tali sat beside me, Gola sat beside Fefnir, Lumine sat beside Tali, and Leviathan sat beside Lumine across from Wrex.

An asari waitress came to our table. "Hello welcome to The Flow may I take your order?" she asked with a happy face until she looked at us.

Her mouth gaped open. "You're the synthetics from the news. I didn't recognize you until now." She stuttered.

My brother stared at her. "Is that a problem?" he asked coldly.

The asari waitress shook. "Oh no I am curious you're an AI yet if I didn't know any better I say you were organic. I am off in a few minutes I was wondering if I could sit with you and ask some question I would love to learn more about your kind." She said genuinely.

I smiled. "I don't see anything wrong with that." I said.

I turned to the rest of the group. "What you guys think?" I asked amused.

Lumine shrugged. "Sure I don't mine answering some questions."

Vile just shrugged.

Fefnir laughed. "Anything for a cutey like you." He said flirting.

Leviathan facepalmed.

The waitress nodded her head. "Alright I will meet here on a few minutes. Now what would you like to drink?"

We all except for Tali and Gola ordered some sort of soda. After she took our order we started to talk to each other.

"So you must be Tali. The names Fefnir nice to meet you." He said sticking out his hand for a shake towards the wrong Quarian.

"Actually that's Tali." She said pointing at Tali the quarian next to me.

"My name is Gola'Norah vas Nayaa ." she said sounding nervous or intimidated by Fefnir size.

Fefnir grinned. "Well nice to meet the both of ya." He said shaking both qurians hands.

"Nice to meet you too." Tali said.

Fefnir grinned which I knew he was about make thing awkward. "My Axl why didn't you tell me your girlfriend is such a hotty." He said.

I sputtered. I could hear Leviathan and my brother Lumine laughing. Wrex and Vile gave a shrugged. Tali and Gola just stared like their brains just stopped working.

"Fefnir I….I mean we are friends sort of…I….uh what?" I sputtered.

Laviathan giggled. "Don't deny it. I saw the way looked at her back at Citadel tower." She said teasing.

Lumine decided to pitch in. "And let's not forget you wanted her to show us around."

I felt my face turn red. "Let's talk about something else shall we." I quickly said trying to change the subject.

Tali regained her brain function. "Yes I agree let's talk about something else." She said rubbing her arm.

Fefnir grinned. "Alright I will leave the two love birds alone for now." He said.

I sighed in relief and regained my composure. "So what brings you guys here?" I asked.

Fefnir took a swig of his alcoholic beverage. "Wrex here said this place has good food and strong beer." He said pointing at Wrex.

Wrex huffed. "Not good the best including some beer from Tuchunga which your friend almost made the mistake of drinking." He said grinning.

"I could handle it." Fefnir scoffed.

Wrex laughed. "Yeah if you could handle having your stomach or whatever you reploids have being ripped to shreds." He said laughing.

Fefnir scoffed and took another swing of alcohol.

"So I didn't know Cinnamon and Ciel like Karaoke." I asked looking at the stage.

"And it looks like they have fans. A lot of male fans I noticed." Lumine added.

Vile shrugged. "As along they touch Ciel I don't care if they look, but I bet Leviathan would love to be up there." He said as looked around the table.

"Hey where is Leviathan?" Vile asked.

My brother pointed towards the stage. "There's a clue." He said.

I saw Leviathan singing with Ciel and Cinnamon drawing a bigger crowd.

All the reploids at the table booth sweat dropped. "Of course." I said.

The Asari waitress brought our drinks. "So now would you guys like something to eat, or do you guys even eat?" she asked.

Lumine smiled. "Yes we eat. So you have nachos?" he asked.

Asrari nodded. "Yes we recently started serving by request of the customers. Is chili cheese alright?" she asked.

Everybody nodded. "Alright it will be brought out in a minute by another waitress. I will clock out and join you." She said before leaving.

"Well it looks like we are going have another long talk." Lumine said taking a sip of his soda.

I nodded. "Looks like it." I said taking a gulp of my soda.

"So Fefnir how the Citadel treating ya?" I asked.

Fefnir grinned. "Not too bad. Hate all the looks I am getting and some guy in a suit like your friends wear trying to overload my systems by using something called overload. It didn't work and before I could teach him a lesson those C-Sec guys arrested him." He said.

Tali looked at each other. "Sorry my people are very paranoid towards synthetics. I fear it will be very hard for your people to help us in the coming negations." She said.

Gola looked at Fefnir. "I agree with Tali. I mean look at me and Tali. She according to Axl nearly shot him, and I was ready to run despite the fact Axl helped me. We also had difficulty comprehending Axl and Lumine being synthetic beings calling their creator mother, and not to mention how your society treats synthetics as equal's even lovers. It is how the humans say a lot to swallow." Gola explained.

A human waitress came to our table with the nachos, and placed it on our table. Right behind her was the Asari waitress pulling a seat at our booth. She sat at the end of the table.

"Well look who joined us our Asari friend." Laughed Fefnir.

Lumine turned towards the asari waitress. "So let's start by introducing ourselves shall we. My name is Lumine nice to meet you." He said with a pleasant smile.

The Asari waitress smiled back. "My name is Peara T'eave."

"The names Axl." I said introducing myself.

Vile spoke up. "Vile." He said giving a simple nod.

"My name is Fefnir : The Battling General." Fefnir said flexing his bicep showing off.

"My name is Urdnot Wrex." Wrex grunted.

"My name is Tali'Zorah." She said introducing herself.

"And my name is Gola'Norah." Gola added.

The Asari waitress looked our qurian friends. "Wait your qurians. I thought your kind hate AIs." She said confused.

"Well we did react with suspicion and fear, and I put a shot gun to Axl's face." Tali said.

Peara cocked an eyebrow. "But after talking to them and getting to know them plus the way they interact with their mother and other organics." Gola added.

Peara nodded. "Well if qurians say they are good then they must be. Anyway according to the news press your kind can do everything organics can?"

I smiled. "Yes we can. Thanks to techno-organic organs we can eat, drink, etc." I explained.

Peara smiled deviously which got me worried about the next question.

"According to the press report in your society you have Carbons which are natural-born cyborgs. They are the result of…" I interrupted before she could finish.

"Yes we can do that and reproduce. Carbons are considered half reploid and half human." I explained.

Peara smiled. "Now I was wondering what your society like? Do you have big cities, space ships, and what kind of technology you have?" She asked in rapid succession.

"Well your society is a lot like ours. We have cities, towns, states, etc. Pretty much it's like the earth in this dimension. We do have space ships that can travel long distance without the use of mass relays we even have a colony starting out on Mars." He explained.

Peara continued with another question. "What type of government do you have?"

"Well we have a republic. X is our current leader, and the Sage trinity is our council. X has the most power his power is kept in check by the Sage trinity who vote on any laws he propose." Before Lumine could finish our Omni-Tools lite up.

"This is Commander Shepard all mission personal go to the C-SEC academy immediately for departure." He said over our Omni-Tools.

Wrex drunk the rest of his drink. "Well let's not keep Shepard." He said.

Lumine turned towards Peara. "I am sorry, but we must take our leave. It was nice talking to you." He apologized.

Peara smiled. "No problem. It's was nice talking to a new species as interesting as your kind is." She said politely getting up.

"I hope we meet again. It is nice talking to someone who is trying to get to know us instead of assuming we are out to exterminate all organic life." I said.

Peara laughed. "Well I am pretty young. I am only 110 so you can say I am more open-minded than most." She said.

I cocked an eyebrow. "Only 110?" I asked.

Lumine tapped me the shoulder. "Hey dear brother we should get going we don't want to keep Shepard waiting." He said.

I nodded. "Sorry Peara, but we have I hope we meet again." I said heading towards the door.

When we went outside to wait for the cab I turned towards Gola. "So what are you going to do now?" I asked.

"Well once I find a ride I am going back to the Migrant Fleet to present my pilgrimage gift." She said.

Tali looked at Gola. "We can take you. I am pretty sure Shepard won't mind." She said.

"For when your diplomatic mission? Sure, but is it a good idea to lead them to the fleet." Gola asked seriously.

Vile crossed his arms. "What don't you trust us?" he asked disgruntled.

Gola lifted up her hands. "No it's not that. It is just that the fleet might shoot at the ship on sight due to the Humanoids presents. Tali you know how many times the Admiralty board argue, and let's not mention the conclave." She explained

Luumine nodded in understanding. "She is right we can't just waltz up in there without sending a message. I know they saw the news announcement, but based on what Tali said they are pretty divided. At the same time they don't to cause an incident." He said looking at me.

I put my hand on chin. "Well you have a point, but I believe Mom can get through to the Quarians. We can send a message ahead of time and hope for the best when we arrive." I said.

Lumine chuckled. "Always the optimist eh dear brother." He said arms crossed.

"I hate to interrupt, but our ride is here." Interrupted Fefnir.

I looked behind him and saw the automated taxi.

"Well what are we waiting for then. Let get going." I said leading the way into the taxi.

I sat down in the back seat and Tali sat beside me. I felt a warm feeling in my stomach. I looked at her trying to think.

"(She is pretty cute. She maybe a Qurian, but she is very human looking. I wonder what she look like under that suit.)" I thought.

Everybody else got in the taxi. The taxi closed the doors and lifted off towards Presidium commons.

"So Tali… What is life like on the Migrant Fleet?" I asked.

She looked at me her eyes glowing. "Well its cramp. Really cramp the ships we live on barely work. We had to make and jury rig a lot of parts and we can have to limit our population to avoid starvation, but all in all its home." She said.

"Yeah it is all we got." Gola added.

I smiled. "Well if the talks go as well as we hoped your people will have home with us on our Earth." I said assuring her.

Tali looked at me with what I assume was a smile. "Axl Lumine Thank you for trying to help our people. I really hope the talk's workout." She said.

I smiled. "Don't worry it will work out. I am sure of it." I said.

Lumine nodded. "I think the hard part would be convincing Han'Gerrel and Tali's father that our people mean no harm. Also dear brother I see the way you look at Tali I suggest you try to keep it in your pants in front of her father." He said smiling.

Wrex, Fefnir, and Vile laughed hard. Ciel and Leviathan nodded in agreement.

"Yeah I noticed that Axl acts weird around her and seem to talk to her the most looks like a future couple in the making." Leviathan said in a sing-song voice.

"I can see that." Ciel said.

Gola surprisingly agreed. "Yeah I can see that." She said.

I turned ten shades of red. "What are you talking about, and do we have to talk about that in front of Tali?" I said embarrassed.

I turned towards Tali and saw she was rubbing her hands more likely a nervous habit.

"Besides she probably doesn't like me." I blurted out accidentally.

Everybody looked at me. "Wait. Does this mean you like her since you're so worried she doesn't?" Leviathan asked with a mischievous smile.

"Well um eh maybe um just shut up." I said pouting.

Tali looked at me. "Well you know you are kind of cute for a synthetic." She said.

That broke it for me. I found it hard to breathe, and suddenly the world turned black.

**(A/N: here is CH 5 hope you guys enjoy it. Next chapter the negations.)**


	7. Chapter 7 Negotiations

**(Author note: I don't own megaman or masseffect. I wish though. Sorry it took so long writer block are a pain. Now on with the show.)**

**(thought)**

**Normal speak**

***alien language***

**Year: 2183**

**Location: Normandy medical bay traveling through FTL.**

Axl POV

"Dear brother wake up." I heard a voice said.

I started to regain consciousness I was on a bed surrounded by medical equipment and saw my brother Lumine staring at me out of his armor helmet-less with the blue jewel on his forehead exposed instead of armor he was wearing white pants with light blue lines on the front with matching open jacket with light blue lines on the arm sleeves with a white shirt with a picture of the jewel on our chest armor,and I also saw a graying elderly woman wearing a lab coat scanning me with her omni-tool .

"Uh what happened?" I asked as I got up rubbing my head.

"Well you fainted when dear Tali said you were cute. We are now in the med bay on the Normandy." Lumine said plainly.

My eyes popped out of their skull. "Wait Tali really said I am cute." I asked more excited than I intended and got up only to get dizzy and fall back down.

The elderly woman shook her head. "Mr. Axl please refrain from getting up you are still recovering from your fainting." she said with a British accent.

"Hey I didn't faint."

Lumine shook his head smiling. "Right and you don't have a crush on Tali." he said sarcastically.

"Alright I admit it. I do have a crush on her." I said knowing that everybody more than likely figured it out.

My brother laughed. "Well I have to go and talk to mother down in engineering. When Dr. Chawkas say you are well enough you can go down there and see your girlfriend Prototype." he said the last sentence in a teasing down.

Before I could retort, and yell at him for calling me prototype he was already out the door.

I sighed letting it go and looked at Dr. Chawkas who was studying some medical data on my body.

"So Doc do you understand how humanoids bodies work?" I asked curious.

She turned off her omni-tool. "Well Ciel and Cinnamon explained to me the basics, and thanks to their help we were able to modify the Med-Gel so it can be effectively used on humanoids unique organs. I must say they are amazing. Your techno-organic parts are more advance than anything we have now. Giving a synthetic life form the ability to function like an organic including reproducing, and Carbons the result of that ability. A huge advancement in bio-technology." she said.

I smiled. "Yeah mom doesn't play when she built and rebuilt me and my brother.." I said looking my newly repaired arm clearly Ciels and Cinnamon's handy work.

Chawkas smiled. "Yes your mother refused to leave your side. Your friend Ciel had spent 20 minutes convincing her that it was very minor, and you will be fine."

I took off my helmet and rubbed my brown hair. "Yeah she worries like that sometimes. A little annoying though." I said.

"Nothing like a mother's over worrying to show how much she cares. Oh and she left some clothes for you. She said to put them on and take your armor and weapons to your friend down in engineering." she said pointing at a matching set of clothes like Lumine's except black with red lines.

"OK." I said simply.

Chawkas nodded. "I will close the windows and leave you to your privacy so you could change." she said.

She walked out the med-bay leaving me to my self.

I got out of bed, and walked to the counter with clothes on top. I looked at the shirt mom picked out. It was a black shirt with the picture of the jewel on my torso armor. I put the shirt back down and looked at the shirt and pants. After a few minutes I placed the clothes back down and took off my armor. I started with my torso armor disengaging the armor plugs allowing me to remove plugs from my chest and back ports, and unlatching the clasps removing the front piece then the back and shoulders. Then I removed my helmet exposing my hair and head jewel fully. After I removed my helmet I went for my arm gauntlets I disengage the plugs in my arm gauntlets and unclasp them removing them from my arms exposing the ports and circuitry under my skin. Then finally the leg armor I disengage the plugs removing them from my legs exposing the leg ports. After removing all pieces of my armor I took off my gray jump suit exposing me in my boxers completely. I put on the clothes picked out for me and the shoes I wear with my armor, and picked up my armor.

I walked out the med-bay into what looks like an eating area. I saw Kaiden repairing a panel. I walked over to him.

"Hey Kaiden." I said waving.

Kaiden stopped he was doing and turned around facing me. He was wearing a gray shirt with fatigues and matching combat boots.

"Hello Axl. How are you feeling? I heard about your little incident with Tali." he said smiling.

I turned red. "How many more people know about that?" I dared asked.

Kaiden shrugged. "Well I don't know. I heard about it from your mother." he said.

I face palmed so hard I felt a hand print on my face.

"Mom why you have to embarrass me?" I asked myself.

Kaiden put his hand on my shoulder. "Hey I know how mothers are. Trust me I know your pain" he said with sympathy.

I sighed. "Yeah well do you know where engineering is?" I asked.

Kaiden nodded. "Yeah take the elevator over there and press the button that says engineering." Kaiden explained pointing at the elevator.

I nodded. "Thanks Kaiden. See you again later." I said.

Kaiden smiled. "No problem. Oh I almost forgot I am not sure if Chawkas told you, but 3 people from your world were added to our crew. Navigators I think they were sent here by request of your mother. You can find them on the command bridge." he said.

"Alright thanks again Kaiden." I said.

Before I walked away Kaiden called me again. "Hey Axl!" he called.

I turned around. "Yeah." I answered.

"Welcome aboard." he said.

I smiled, and nodded my head.

Kaiden nodded back, and went back to work.

I went to elevator pressed the down button and waited for the elevator to come to my level. After a couple of minutes I heard a ding signaling that the elevator has arrived. The elevator door opened and inside was Garrus. I stepped inside.

Garrus looked at me. "Where you going?" he asked with a more calm voice than when we first meet.

"I am going to engineering to drop off my armor and weapons. Chawakas said that Ciel and Mom want to take a look at it." I explained.

Garrus nodded and pressed a button on the elevator control panel. The elevator started to move down to engineering painfully slow.

"So Garrus what ya doing here? I thought you work with C-Sec?" I asked.

Garrus shrugged. "I resigned. I am tired of all the red tape and regulations. I felt I can do more good joining Shepard's crew. Since Specters can pretty much rip through red tape " he said.

I shrugged. "I can respect that. I am not a fan of paper work either. You won't believe how much paper work I had to do when I became a hunter. I still have nightmares from that day." I said shuttering at the piles of paper work I had to do on my first day.

Garrus gave a nod of understanding. "I guess no matter whether your from a different planet or another dimension there will always be paperwork." he sighed.

"Ain't that the truth." I chuckled.

We both laughed for few moments.

Garrus regained his composure. "So Axl how are you after your little fainting spill with Tali?" Garrus said with a teasing tint to his voice.

I gaped turning red. "How many people did my mom tell!?" I yelled in embarrassment.

Garrus laughed. "Last I check everybody that mentions you. She even showed videos of you when you were first activated or born. It was kinda funny to see fall over when you walk or when you try to first use your copy ability and morphed into a female..." before he could continue the elevator mercifully dinged signaling we arrived.

I thanked whatever god out there that the talk was over. I stepped off the elevator and Garrus followed.

"Wait this your stop too?" I asked surprised.

"Yeah I have to make some calibrations to the Mako." he answered pointing at a heavily armored tank with wheels instead of treads.

I looked around the engineering spotting mom and Ciel with a tanned skinned woman with black hair in a ponytail working on our weapons and armor set out on a table on the left side of the room.

"Well I will see you later." I said walking towards the going to the weapon area.

Garrus smiled or at least what I think is a smile. "Sure thing, and Axl nice talking to ya. Tell your mom thanks for showing those baby videos." he said teasing.

I quickly walked over to the weapons table in embarrassment.

Ciel spotted me first. "Oh Axl your awake. Here to drop off your armor I see." she said putting down what looks like my brothers leg armor.

I smiled. "Yeah, but I notice you and mom are doing more than simple armor repair. I said as I placed my armor on the table, and look at the table full of weapons and armor including some tools I don't recognize.

I looked at the black-haired woman working with mom showing her how to fix our armor and weapons.

"So who is she?" I asked pointing at the black-haired woman.

Mom put down my brothers buster pistol, and took off the goggles she wears when she modifies our weapons and armor.

"Oh that's Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams she is in charge of keeping the weapons in working order." mom explained.

"It is... nice to meet you Axl." Ashley said with some apprehension.

"Nice to meet you too Ashley." I said.

Ashley looked at one my pistols. "So you know how to fix our tech?" I asked.

"Yes, your mother and Ciel taught me the basics. I am surprise that your kind use energy weapons and this armor is unlike anything I ever seen." she said clearly impressed with the craftsmanship of my buster pistol and armor.

"Yeah, mom really put a lot of effort into designing me and my brothers armor and weapons." I said remembering when I tried the armor on after the upgrade.

Mom nodded. "I remember when Axl first got his techno-organic upgrade. The first thing he did was go to every restaurant to try every food he couldn't in his old body. He came home with a belly ache, and threw up in the toilet for hours." she said with a smile on her face.

I remembered the feeling from that day feeling a little sick. "Yeah that wasn't fun, but the ice cream was worth it." I said.

"Well speaking of armor. What are you guys doing to our armor it looks like more than simple repair?" I asked.

Mom smiled. "Well you are right it is more than simple repair. More like an upgrade." she said with a smile.

I cocked an eyebrow. "What kind of upgrade?"

Mom and Ciel smiled wide while Ashley gave a questioning look at them.

"Remember your brother's Seraph form?" Mom asked.

I shivered remembering when my brother used his angelic and deadly second form, and nearly killed me, X, and Zero with his Paradise Lost attack.

"Yeah." I said still shivering.

Mom nodded. "Well I upgraded his and your armor so you two can do something similar. Once we upgrade you and your brother's armor you can access this form plus you two can use the DNA stored on both of you and your brothers copy chip to upgrade your armor in certain ways like you can use Vile DNA to give yourself a Axl or Lumine version of his armor or weapons." she explained.

My eyes widen. "So your saying I can have Seraph form like my brother?" I asked excited.

Mom chuckled. "Well not exactly. I know the angelic stuff doesn't exactly suit you. So your form will be more like Zero's Absolute Zero armor, but keep in mind the Seraph form will use up a lot of energy so use it as a last resort.

I grinned. "Don't worry I will be careful. I am a S-rank hunter after all."

Mom cocked an eyebrow giving me a 'I don't believe you look'. "Right anyway we are also working on some DNA that we have worked on that you and your brother will like, and we also upgraded everybody's armor with kinetic barriers." she explained.

"Well that even cooler! So how long?" I said excited to try it out.

"Well in about 3 hours if we work continuously. So we won't have time to talk while we are doing these upgrades." she explained.

I nodded. "Alright, I guess I just go see how Tali and Gola is doing. Oh mom why you had tell everyone about the day I was born including the missteps?" I asked annoyed.

Mom smiled. "Because I thought it would be nice to show your friends some family videos."

I face palmed and decided to leave. "Alright Mom see you later. Love you."

Mom smiled. "Love you too my little boy." she said pinching my cheek.

"Come on mom not in front of everybody." I said as I heard everybody stifling a laugh.

Before I was embarrassed any further I quickly went to the other side of the room down a ramp leading to the Drive Core. I saw Tali, Gola, a man, and my brother Lumine talking to each other. I walked towards them.

"Hey guys how it going?" I asked patting Lumine on the back.

Lumine turns towards me and smiled. "Ah. Axl you're in time dear Tali want to say something to you. Also Axl this is Engineer Adam he is in charged of maintaining the drive core. " he said pointing at the man by him.

Adam held out his hand towards me for a shake. I took it and shook. "Nice to meet you Axl. Your brother and Tali told some interesting things about you, and their world. I would like to talk to you more about it later." he said with a smile.

I nodded my head and turn my attention to Tali.

"So Tali whats up?" I asked smiling.

She looked down and rubbed her hands. "Well I just wanted to know if your alright?" she asked nervously.

I rubbed the back of my head. "Yeah I am doing fine. Hey Tali mind if I ask you something?" I asked preparing myself for every possible answer.

"Sure." she said.

"Well I was wondering if you want to do something later like watch a movie, play a game or something?" I asked trying to hide

nervousness in my voice.

Tali just looked at me for a few seconds. "Sure I would like to watch a movie, but I never really play games outside my omni-tool before." she said slowly.

"Hey after we watch the movie I can teach you." I said feeling less nervous.

My brother chuckled. "Tali do you like Mecha anime? Cause that is all he got." he asked.

Tali and Gola cocked their heads. "What is Mecha anime? They asked.

I activated my omni-tool and played a clip from a very old anime taken from the archives called Super Robot Wars: OG The Inspectors OVA where Soulgain is fighting Beowulf in the beginning. The scene shows Axel piloting soulgain trying to get to a transporter while fighting Beowulf with Axel's Soulgain losing an arm.

"This an example of Mecha anime." I said proudly as I turned off the video.

Tali and Gola just stared. "So that's Mecha Anime?" asked Gola.

"Well it is interesting and kinda weird. I would be interested to watch more later, but after I do my engineering duties. Being a Quarian I am quite good at it." Tali said.

Adam laughs. "Don't be modest Tali you know more than all of my engineering staff and in a month you probably know more than me ." he said patting Tali on the back.

Before we could continue talking the intercom came to life and Shepard voice came out.

"This Commander Shepard speaking we have our orders. Find Saren before he finds the Conduit. I won't lie to you crew. This mission going to be easy. For too long our species stood apart from the others. Now it is time for us to step up and do our part for the rest of the galaxy. Time to show them what humans are made of. Our enemy knows we are coming. When go into the tranverse. Saren followers will be waiting for us. But we'll be ready for them, too. Humanity needs to do this. Not just for our own sake, but for the sake of every other species in Citade space and beyond whether organic or synthetic."

I smiled nodding my head in agreement. My species maybe from a different universe, but we are human all the same.

"Saren must be stopped, and I promise you all...we will stop him!" the intercom stops and turns off.

I smiled. "What a speech. Hey brother you think the reapers actually exist?" I asked.

Lumine shrugged. "Well based on the mission video Shepard us of Eden prime it is very likely, and if they exist they might come for us. It is possible with the right modification to create a dimensional portal using mass effect technology based on what me and Ciel studied." he explained.

I nodded. "So pretty much we investigate the reaper manner while hunting Saren to be on the safe side." I said smirking.

My brother nodded in response.

I noticed all the engineering crew at a console and the drive core lid up.

"We are entering the Relay all personnel brace yourselves." said a voice over the intercom.

Suddenly I felt a slight tremor like the ship was being propelled.

"I guess we entered the relay. So how long till we get to our destination?" I asked.

"Well usually in a few hours depending on the distance. Hey Tali how about you take the rest of the day off." Adams suggested.

Tali looked at Adams with a questioning stare. "You sure?" she asked.

Adams nodded his head. "Yeah you learned more than a week worth of lessons in a few hours. I say you could use the down time to get to know the crew and the layout of the ship better beside it will give me a chance to focus on Gola she is a little behind. Plus you can take Axl and show him around." he suggested.

"Alright if you say so. Well Axl let me show you around." said Tali.

I blushed and smiled. "Sure coming." I said a little too excitedly.

I walked beside Tali to the elevator. As we walked to the elevator mom gave us a mischievous smirk. I covered my head in embarrassment. When we made it to the elevator I gave a sigh.

"So where to?" Tali asked me equally relieved to get away.

"I want to meet the people and the navigators on the command deck." I sighed rubbing my hair.

"Navigators? Oh you mean the three girls that just arrived from your world? One of the crew members talked about them." she asked.

I nodded my head. "Yeah I wonder who they are?" I said.

"Well we are going to find out." Tali responded as she pressed a button on the elevator.

The elevator started to move at an extremely slow pace.

Tali looked at me. "Hey Axl can I look at your arm?" she asked nervously.

I cocked my eyebrow. "Sure why?" I asked.

Tali rubbed her arm. "Well I want to look at your arm's techno-organic parts. I never got a good look since the little incident in the alley way." she said nervously.

I nodded my head and rolled up my right sleeve and held out my arm towards Tali. She grabbed my arm touching the port, circuitry, and techno-organic skin.

She gasp. "This is amazing. This is more than simple implants. The level on integration you might as well have been born with these parts. I don't where the organic starts and the synthetic ends." she said in awe continuing to touch different parts of hand and forearm.

I smiled. "Yeah, I remember when I first got this upgrade. The first thing I did was try all the food I couldn't before my upgrade. Came home with a stomach ache and puked in the toilet for hours, but the ice cream was worth it." I said the last part laughing.

Tali laughed surprisingly as well. "Well I guess you couldn't help yourself since it was your first time eating and tasting. I talk to your mom about our Dextro food limitation." she said. "She said it is possible through the use of gene therapy and nanobots that we can eat levo food without allergic reaction and gain some nutrition from it. I would like to try some of your food. She even said they can use the same tech to boost our immune system."

I smiled even more." Well I hope it works because I would love to take you to my favorite ice cream place and share a milk shake."

She looked at me confused. "What is a milk shake?" she asked.

I sweat dropped. "I will explain later." I waved.

"It is funny you know. If I didn't know any better I say your just a human with extensive and invasive cybernetic implants. I would have never guessed you were an AI." Tali said looking at me.

I smiled. "Yeah we came a long way." I said looking a my right hand.

"Axl I hope I am not being rude, but do your kind age and die of natural causes?" she asked.

I blinked for a moment. "Yes, we do. We age similar to the Asari, but some look older than others and eventually our neural pathways degrade to a point that our self repair couldn't fix it. The average humanoid live for a little over 500 years. I am 20 years old in reploid years." I explained. "Pseudoroids are a different case they have a programmed life-span of a 500 years before deactivating permanently. They do check ups once in a while to make sure their life-span are programmed right."

Tali nodded. "Thank you for answering. I know it is probably a sensitive topic..."

Before she could finish I waived my hand stopping her. "No problem. I was glad that your interested in getting to know us." I said.

The elevator dinged signaling that we have arrived at our destination. The elevator door opened reveling the command deck. We walked out and went around the elevator and up the stairs. There was a holographic map in the middle of the room followed by a hallway lined with terminals leading to the cockpit. I saw different crew members walk around checking equipment, some are sitting in front of computer terminal, and others were around the map in front of terminals.

"Well lets get started by finding Shepard. I think he might be talking to Joker our pilot." Tali said leading me past the map and down the hall.

When we neared the cockpit we saw Shepard talking to a female humanoid with blond hair and green navigator armor very slim armor made for navigators that offer minimal protection, a female humanoid navigator in pinkish white and yellow navigator armor with two sevens on her chest armor and short pink hair, and the last humanoid was a female humanoid and based on the lack of jewel o her forehead she was a human she was wearing completely white navigator armor with 2 retracted wings on her back, and she had long white hair matching her black eyes.

We walked over to the cockpit Shepard and the navigators notice us two of the navigators smiled. I smiled back recognizing those two faces anywhere.

"Pallete. Nana. Your the Navigators." I said happy to see them again.

Pallete nodded. "Yes, We were sent by Signas to help you with your mission..." before she continued she noticed Tali with me. "Oh where my manners. My name is Pallet. I am the Map navigator guide hunters through field helping them find hidden areas or passage. It is nice to meet you..." she said with a smile.

"Tali'Zorah nice to meet you too." she said sticking out her hand to use the human gesture of shaking hands.

Pallete shook her hand. "I am happy we are working together. Like I said before my name is pallete the Map navigator." She points at Nana. "That's Nana she is our head navigator she is pretty good in all areas, and the white one name is Frost." Pallet introduced.

Nana shook Tali hand. "Nice to meet you. I hope my skills helps you on your mission."

Tali nodded then Frost shook her hand. "Hello my name is Frost I am a navigator my specialty is identifying the types of weapons the enemy is using. I just got finish studying the different types of mass effect weapons. I hope to be of service." She said politely.

"So how you two know Axl?" Tali asked Pallete and Nana.

"Well I was one of the navigators assigned to X, Zero and Axl along with Layer during the 8th rebellion. I was also Axl's girlfriend for a time." Pallete said.

I stiffen when she said that, and started to plan my escape route.

"Wait you and Axl dated?" Tali asked folding her arms.

Pallete smiled. "Yeah, but things didn't workout so we broke up." she explained.

"Hmhm, and who else did you date Axl?" Tali asked me with a false sweetness.

I rubbed the back of my head laughing nervously. "Well I dated Cinnamon, but it was a long distance relationship and it didn't workout either and it was a long time ago." I explained while looking at Shepard and the pilot for help.

Tali simply nodded, and turned back towards the navigators.

"Looks like Tali has feelings for our little S-Rank hunter." pallete singed.

Tali stuttered trying to speak until the pilot spoke up.

"Hey what am I chop liver?" said the pilot.

Shepard laughs. "Axl this is Jeff Menrou aka Joker." he introduced.

I smiled wide. "Ah so your Mr. Funny of the crew. Well I hope we can share some laughs and pranks later."

Joker looked at me and smiled. "I think me and you are going to get along just fine. Just don't act like your creepy look-alike. He gives me the creeps." he said pretending to shiver.

I smiled. "Don't worry I won't. So how long exactly til we get to the Migrant Fleet?" I asked.

"About 2-3 hours give or take. In the mean time enjoy a nice scene of blue lines in front of us." Joker answered.

I laughed. "Alright thanks."

Shepard spoke up. "AH that reminds me. Tali can you show Axl to his quarters?" he asked.

Tali nodded. "Yes Shepard. Want me to show the Navigators to their rooms?"

Shepard shook his head. "No, there are still some things I need to show them on this deck."

Tali nodded. "Alright Shepard. Come on Axl I will show you to your quarters.

When Tali had her backed turned Shepard gave me a grin screaming: 'Here is your chance use it'. I felt myself blush and quickly caught up to Tali. Me and Tali walked back to the elevator as we walked I noticed some looks of curiosity I brushed it off and continued walking. We entered the elevator I pressed the button labeled quarters and the elevator went down slowly.

"Can this elevator go any faster?" I groaned.

"I think we are going at top speed without breaking the safety limit." Tali commented.

I sighed. "So Tali I wonder whats your family like?" I asked.

Tali looked down. "My father is very devoted to wiping out the Geth. He doesn't spend much time with me mostly researching ways to drive the Geth away form our home World. When I was young my mother died, so my auntie Ran became a mother figure to me. She is kind and very protective. When my father wasn't there due to his constant research on the Geth she was, and then there is Han'Gerrel a friend of my fathers and sort of my uncle. He share the same views of my father, and is always kind to me."

I nodded. "It seems your father obsessed with his work." I noted.

Tali sighed. "Yeah he promised me he would build me a house on Rannoch, but I wish he would spend less time on his projects and more with me growing up." she said with some sadness.

I put my hand on her shoulder. "Well some times parents work so hard to make their children happy that they lose sight of why they are working hard in the first place. Your father loves you he just lost sight of what he is working for." I said trying to make Tali lighten up a bit.

Tali looked at me with a what I assume to be a smile based on the shape of her glowing eyes.

'"Thanks Axl I needed that." she said.

I smiled and blushed. "No problem Tali. We are friends right?"

Tali looked at me. "You consider me your friend?"

I nodded. "Yeah I do."

Tali laughed. "I still wonder how my father, Han, and Auntie Ran would react to me being friends with an AI. Keelah I get chills thinking about it."

I smiled. "I believe it will involve me running and dodging shotgun shells." I joked imagining a very angry quarin chasing me down shotgun in hand.

That made Tali laugh her accent tickling my ears. "I think there is more truth to that statement than you realize."

"Well I could always hide using my copy ability." I suggested.

We both laughed for a few moments before the elevator stopped and it's doors open. We both walked out, and Tali led me to the male quarters on the right side of the hall.

The room had a few bunk beds. I looked around and found with a black electronic suit case labeled 'AXL'.

"This must be my bunk then, and my bed is the bottom one. I wonder who is on top?" I wondered out loud.

"Lumine sleeps on top." she explained.

I nodded and opened up the case to find basic hygiene items, and some clothing from my world. I continued to dig and some stuff entertainment items like my holo-player that I watch most of the shows I find in the archive on my Earth.

I smiled. "Guess mom figure I would need this. So want to go ahead and watch the movie." I said showing Tali my player.

Tali nodded. "Sure I guess I can stay until we arrive."

She sat beside on my bunk. I scrolled through the list of folders.

"So Tali I let you pick. Which show would you like to watch?" I asked letting her scroll through the files.

She points at the file labeled 'SRW OG 2'.

I smiled. "Good choice. You chose one my favorites."

I touched the play button, and played the first episode. It was good, but I had to explain to Tali not to take a lot of the science seriously. She kept asking questions on how the robots even move so fluently, or why do the they call out their attacks'. After an hour of questions and watching fight scenes we started asking questions about each other.

"So Axl I heard from your mother you used to be part of a group known as Red Alert before joining the Maverick Hunters. Mind if I hear the story from you?" she asked.

I looked down thinking about my father figure Red and rest of my family at Red Alert.

"If it's too painful you don't have..." before she could finish I raised my hand to stop her.

"Its alright I don't mind. Now where should I start as you know Red found me in my capsule in my mom's old lab and woke me up, but due to being in hibernation for so long I suffered from amnesia. I only remembered my name and a very high respect for X and Zero. Everything else was a blur. In that same lab I found the buster pistols Mom made for me ever since then I had this fascination with gun type busters. I also discovered my copy ability there when I accidentally morphed into Red. When Red took me back to Red Alert everybody greeted me like family well except for Splash War-fly for some reason he always hated me. Red trained me and treated like a son. He was pretty much a father to me which is fitting since him and mom were involved with each other."

"So Red and your Mother were lovers?" Tali asked.

"Yeah they were very close. Red viewed me as his son and treated like one. He taught the basics on how to fight mavericks, pilot Ride Armor and Ride Chasers, and took me with him on missions to help me gain some hands on experience. I looked up to him just like I looked up to my heroes X and Zero. I always told him that I wanted to be a S-Rank Maverick hunter like them one day, and he always told me that I have the potential to be a great hunter."

I smiled remembering all the missions we went on ranging from D—A rank. " We went on a lot missions ranging from D rank to A rank most of our clients were private businesses who didn't want their Maverick problem to reach the public, but when X announced his retirement from the Maverick Hunters to pursue a more peaceful solution to the Maverick problem his retirement unfortunately left a power vacuum that caused all hell the to break loose. Maverick attacks rose to record numbers almost overwhelming the Maverick Hunters. Zero was the only reason the Maverick Hunters were able to barely stay afloat."

"I know X is the most powerful hunter in your history, but he was that powerful?" Tali asked.

"Yeah he is. That is why when he retired Mavericks started attacking in force on all fronts from Riots to attacks on government buildings. It gotten so bad that not only businesses turned to us, but the government as well. Signas the leader of the Maverick Hunters was against the Government and Businesses hiring us saying 'We are a group of trigger happy vigilante mercenaries.'. He was ignored and we were paid to do missions that the hunters couldn't do thanks to lack of man power by the government. Life was good until Red recruited a reploid scientist known as the Professor then things change. Red started to ask for the DNA data I store on my copy chip, and at the same my family started to become more powerful. At first they were the same, but as time went on they started to change becoming more obsess with their power up. I was able to deal with it until one day Tornado Tonion the silliest member of our team went on a rampage to catch a Maverick on one mission nearly killing me and an innocent girl I was protecting from said maverick. That day I knew Red Alert has changed for the worst, and that I had to leave. I left Red Alert shortly after the mission. I was on the run going to the Hunter's base hoping to gain asylum by showing my copy ability. Unfortunately Red found out I escaped and sent a giant mechnaloid after me causing a large amount of property damage. I ran into my hero Zero while being chased, and we teamed up taking it down. Zero arrested me afterward suspecting I was the cause. He took me to Maverick Hunter HQ I was so excited to meet one of my heroes in person it was one of the greatest moment of my life the only bad part was that I was in cuffs like a criminal. When we arrived at Hunter HQ I met my second hero X. I couldn't believe I was meeting X in person him and Zero were the ones that inspired me to be a Hunter. The meeting didn't go as I imagined X blamed me for all the damage, and said that I should pay for my wrong doings."

"But you had no idea that Red Alert would send a mechanicaloid that will cause that much damage."

"Well Tali he had a point I should have planed my escape better. After I told them why I left Red Alert Red sent a message challenging the Hunters to a Duel over me. Pretty much they released all the mavericks we captured and who ever destroy the opposing side and all the mavericks win, and the prize was me if Red Alert wins I go back and if the Maverick Hunters win I get to stay. After convincing X, Zero, and Signas to let me help fight me and Zero went out to fight. X refused to fight wanting to find a peaceful way to end the duel, but he joined later on after we killed a few of my family members from Red Alert."

I looked down at my hands in sadness remembering how I had to kill all my family and friends in Red Alert. I felt a hand on my shoulder and saw it was Tali's.

"Are you alright? If its too painful you don't have to finish..." she said.

"No, I am alright just give a sec. Any way we defeated all the mavericks and the remaining members of Red Alert. Along the way we gain new weapons and abilities. I reveled my ability to everybody the look on Zero's face was priceless. X even acquired the Glide Armor his father made for him, and I acquired some DNA samples. Once we defeated everyone we headed towards Crimson Palace the base of Red Alert ready to end the duel. Once we arrived we had to fight repaired and powered up versions of my Red Alert family. After we defeated them for the second and final time we went off to fight my Father and mentor Red. It was emotionally the toughest and hardest battle I ever fought. I had to use everything I got to beat him. Heck if it wasn't for X and Zero being I would have lost. After an hour of fighting Red was beaten severely damaged he set the area we battled in to self destruct. He told us to go I tried to save him, but he refused to go saying he was done for,... that I have bright future... ahead ….of me, and ...that... he... was... proud... of... me."

I said as I clenched my fists, and tears running down my cheeks as I remembered that painful day. The day I killed my father. Tali looked at me with sympathy in her glowing eyes.

"Axl. I understand what its like to lose a parent. I lost my mother to a ship hull breach when I was little so I know how you feel." she said.

I looked at her. "So your mother died because of a hull breach?"

Tali nodded. "Yes the ship she was on was in the middle of repairs the fix didn't hold so she and anyone else was sucked out. Rescue teams were able to recover everybody before their suits ran out of oxygen, but my mother's suit had a leak she suffocated before rescue teams could get her." she said last part with some sadness.

I gave her a sympathetic smile. "I guess these type of wounds will never fully heal."

Tali looked down. "They never do, but we keep moving forward and continue to live."

"Yeah your right. Thanks Tali"

Tali eyes squinted in a way that signify that she was smiling. "Anytime so you want to stop and take a break?"

I shook my head. "No, I am alright now. Anyway we went to the final area at the top of Crimson Palace where we met the Professor. You can guess his true identity."

"Sigma." Tali answered with some disdain.

I nodded my head and clenched my fist shaking in anger. "Yeah, he manipulated everybody in Red Alert. He manipulated Red and the rest of my family with his upgrades. Upgrades I provided with the DNA data stored on my copy chip. He wanted to ultimately use my ability to copy X and Zero DNA data to use for his conquest against humanity. We fought against him. I was burning with rage for what he done to Red, Soldier Stonekong, Vanishing Gungaroo, Flame Hyenard, Ride Boarski, Snipe Anteater, Tornado Tonion, Wind Crowrang, and even Splash Warfly. He even called them worthless. I used every weapon I acquired from their DNA, and every DNA form I have stored on my copy chip. I fought with fiber of my being that day. We struggled against Sigma he was extremely tough I could barely keep up with him. Zero and X were doing alot better, but I could tell they were having a tough time. The fight lasted for hours until X final finished him off with his Giga attack or so we thought. When I lead X and Zero to one of the Palace's escape route entrances a heavily damaged Sigma was there. He knock me through the wall into the other room." I smiled as I remembered what happen next. "Heh, he thought I was done for that was a big mistake. I morphed into my mentor Red and pretended to be him to fool sigma. Once I got close enough for him to give me his upgrades which involve tentacles which was creepy and goes into territory that scares me to say the least. I took out my pistol and blasted him in the head before he started the upgrade knocking him outside letting him fall to his demise. I followed X and Zero backed to hunter base. After everything that happened X still said I shouldn't be a hunter to prove myself further I went on another mission for the hunters. When I came back X and Zero were waiting for me. Signas, X and Zero talked and agreed that I have potential that just need some refinement. X and Zero trained me personally and boy they were tough X was more lenient than Zero, but still challenging. Zero was a different story he demanded nothing short of perfection, but thanks to their intense training and the training I received from Red prior to my joining of the Maverick Hunters I climbed up the ranks quickly, and became the S rank hunter I am today."

I looked at Tali she was staring at me. "Thank you for telling me your story. I am sorry if it brought back bad memories."

I smiled. "I don't mind talking about my past to friends. You know its ironic something like Sigma and the Maverick wars is what the Council's ancestors were trying to avoid by passing the AI's Laws. I guess they did have a point." I chuckled.

"True, but at the same after decades of struggle peace was final achieved in your world between Reploids and Humans eventually merging into something new." Tali commented.

"Funny how the greatest of times can come out of the darkest of time."

Tali nodded. "Yeah pretty ironic isn't it?"

Before we could talk more the inter-coms came on. "10 minutes before we exit FTL. All escort personnel arm up and meet with Commander Shepard." said a voice over the inter-coms.

I closed my holo-player and got up. "Well looks like it is time to meet your people. I will go down to engineering to grab my armor. Want to come?"

"I can't. I have go the bridge so I can give the recognition phrase. Otherwise we wouldn't be allowed to dock see you later." Tali explained as she left the room.

After Tali left the room I changed into the gray jump suit I wear under my armor. The suit fitted itself around my body like a second skin. I went to the elevator and headed down to engineering and storage. When I arrived I saw Ashley and Ciel giving my brother Lumine and Vile their armor and weapons. I went over to them to receive my equipment.

"Now I detached your missile launcher and replaced it with another shoulder cannon like you requested, and I tuned your jet pack for use in space and in atmosphere." Ciel explained to Vile as he double checked his equipment for any malfunctions.

"Thanks Ciel. I promise not to mess up my armor too much." Vile said.

Ciel giggled. "Now why don't I believe you? Anyway if you bring your armor back in one piece and save me the repair work you might get a special reward later." She winked at Vile.

Vile chuckled giving his shoulder cannons one last check. "Oh I guess I have extra incentive to be less reckless." he said with I imagine a big grin on his face.

Lumine was checking his helmet and arm gauntlets giving a nod of satisfaction. "You two cut it out we're on a mission, and we can't have dear Ciel getting preg..." before he finished Ciel gave him a glare that could kill him a hundred times over. He wisely shut his mouth. He notice I was standing behind him.

"Ah,Dear brother your finally here. How was your quality time with Tali." he asked with a grin on his face.

Ciel looked at my brother with a leave him alone look. Lumine quickly changed the subject.

"Well brother you might want to put your armor on because it is time to meet the parents,and I don't think Tali's father will like the fact an AI is trying to court his daughter." he said jokingly.

I gave him a hard gaze. "Shut up." I said as I put on the armor pieces Ciel handed to me.

After a few minutes I was full armored and ready to go. I gave Ciel my thanks and went to the elevator with my team behind me. Once we entered I pressed the elevator button labeled command deck. As the elevator went up Vile tried to start a conversation.

"Why did they make this damn elevator so slow? Whoever design this stupid box needs to be shot or stomped preferably by me. In my ride armor." Vile complained playing around with the Vulcan on his right arm.

Lumine rolled his eyes. "Vile complaining and threatening about it won't make this thing go any faster so bear with it. Anyway how was your date with Tali dear brother?"

I felt my face flush a bright red. "It wasn't a date. It was just a little get together to get to know her better and make her comfortable." I quickly explained knowing full well it was a lie.

My brother smiled arrogantly. "Keep telling yourself that. In the mean time I will talk to mother about how to make you two...'compatible' in the genetics department. You know she always wanted lots of grandchildren." he said trying to make me suffer a little and it was working.

"HEY WE ONLY WENT ON ONE DATE! NO NEED TO TALK ABOUT THAT." I protested stopping just as I realizing what I just said.

Lumine smile became even more arrogant. "Gotcha."

Lumine and Vile laughed at my expense as they laughed I started to plan a few pranks of revenge for the both of them. The elevator stopped and the doors opened.

We walked out of the elevator straight towards the cockpit as we walked I noticed some of the crew gave Vile a look before continuing to their work.

"Looks like the crew are still wary of you." I said amused.

Vile chuckled I imagine a smirk under his helmet. "Good I like it that way. It means they wont mess with me."

"Now now Vile you won't make new friends if you keep up that attitude." I playfully scolded like a parent to child complete with twirling finger.

Vile scoffed. "You know I don't do making friends."

I sighed. "Trust me I know. That what X, Zero, and Ciel keep telling me."

We continued towards the cockpit. I saw mother with Leviathan and Fefnir, and Shepard with Garrus, Gola, and Tali. Mom was talking to Gola and Tali, Shepard was talking to Garrus, and Fefnir was giving Leviathan a hard time. I notice all them activated the face mask in their helmets. We walked towards and they spotted us.

"Alright team activate your environment masks." I said activating my face mask as my brother did the same. Vile was wearing so he didn't need to put on a mask.

Shepard looked at us. "Alright we are going to board the Rayaa to meet with the Admiralty board and the conclave. Tali. Gola. Is their anything we should know before we board?" he said and asked.

"Well my people as you know are very wary of synthetics, so expect some stares and wary looks. Also try to look as nonthreatening as possible." Tali said the last part looking at Vile and Fefnir. Vile shrugged his shoulders and Fefnir grumbled something under his breath.

"Also there are some militant members in our fleet, so be careful and be on your guard. Also before we enter the fleet you must go through decontamination." Gola warned.

"Also remember the Board and conclave are very divided on your offer of aid and asylum. The opponents leaders are my father Rael'Zorah vas Rayaa and uncle Han'Gerrel vas Neema, the neutrals the largest group led by my aunt Shal'Raan vas Tonbay, and the supporters are led by Daro' Xen vas Moreh and Zal'Korris vas Qwib Qwib.

I stifled a laugh and looked at Tali and Gola. "Qwib Qwib?"

"Please don't ask." Gola and Tali said at the same time.

Shepard gave the order to move out. We entered the docking bay leading into a decontamination room. The door behind us closed and a computerized voice spoke. "Beginning Decontamination."

The room started to fill up with white fog the smell of disinfectant went through my filters and into my nose. After a few minutes of being sprayed the fans turned on sucking the mist out of the room. The bulkhead door to Rayaa unlocked with a loud clunk. The door opened reveling the welcoming committee a group of Quarians wearing blue suits with a female Quarian slightly taller than Tali wearing a light olive green version of Tali's suit with some slight difference in design leading the team with a Quarian wearing a red environment suit.

"(Must be the Security team, and based on what Tali told me the red one is the captain. So who is the one in front of him?)" I thought.

The Olive green Quarian took a cautious step forward. "Welcome I am Admiral Shala'Raan vas Tonbay..." she looked between me and mom staring at Tali with a surprise. "Tali?" she said with surprise.

"Auntie Raan." said Tali as she stepped forward to give the Quarian a hug.

After giving her a hug she turned around to introduce mom and the rest of us. "Auntie Raan this Kalinka Cossack Ambassador of the Humanoids Arcadia Republic, and Shepard Vas Normandy."

Shala looked at mom. "greetings Ambassador. My name is Admiral Shala'Raan vas Tonbay. It is a pleasure to meet your acquaintance in person." she said wearyingly looking at me and the rest of my team, and Fefnir and Leviathan. .

Mom gave a respectful nod. "The pleasure is all mine Admiral Raan."

Shala nodded and looked at Shepard. "And you must be Commander Shepard vas Normandy I heard of you and your main mission from the Council. Congratulations on being the first human Spectre, and I hope you capture Saren."

"Thank you Admiral. I Saren will be brought to justice."

Tali continued the introductions. "Auntie this is Axl and Lumine they are Ambassador Kalinka sons, and that is Vile their squadmate." she said pointing at me, Vile, and Lumine. I notice Shala looked at me and my brother with a look of curiosity in her eyes. "And that is Leviathan and Fefnir." she said pointing at the Blue and the fire orange Guardians.

Shala looked at us, and with hesitation spoke. "So is it true that you five are the humanoid AIs known as Reploids, and that you really live in peace with organics?" she asked us. I notice all her guards gripping their weapons tighter.

Fefnir crossed his arms. "What you think?"

Leviathan slapped him on the back of his head. "Fefnir don't be rude to Tali's aunt. Anyway yes we are all except for the Ambassador are Reploids, and we live in peace with our fellow humanoids."

Shala nodded and seemed to relax slightly. Very slightly. "If you will follow me I will lead you to the Conclave Chamber."

Mom nodded. "Proceed Admiral."

We followed Shala'Raan as we followed her down the corridor. I saw some quarians on the sides staring at us. I overheard some of the things they said:

"Are those the synthetics?"

"Why are they on the ship?"

"I heard they live in peace with their creators think it is true?"

"I heard they are from another dimension."

"You think its true they have feelings?"

"Watch they will kill us all. We should kill them while we have the chance."

I am a little miffed at some of the thing, but that feeling quickly vanished once I remembered their view of synthetics. I look around the hall and noticed all the patch work repairs,and old and dirty jury rigged devices. In short its a miracle that this place is holding together. It look like sturdy while at the same like it could fall apart any second.

"(I guess this shows the engineering prowess of the Quarians.)" I thought.

I saw Tali and Gola in following and talking to Shepard and Garrus, while Shala talked to mom in front of me about something. My private COMS came to life a few Voices came through.

"Man, this place seen a lot better days. I feel like if I kick with a portion of my strength it could fall apart." commented Fefnir.

"This place is less of a ship and more of a scrap heap that should have been sold and scrapped long ago." Vile said looking around scanning the area looking for any threats.

"Even with my make over skills it would be quite difficult to spruce this place up." Leviathan said with her right hand on her hip.

My brother Lumine checked his Omni-Tool. "Well according to the Codex some of the ships they use now are the same ships they use to escape Rannoch 300 years ago. With that fact in mind and based my engineering expertise it is quite impressive these ships lasted this long. If it wasn't for the Quarians engineering skills these ships would have literally fallen apart long ago."

"You know if Leviathan were to spruce this place up with her horrible fashion sense the Quarians would try to give away the ships you 'spruced up' to avoid embarrassment." Fefnir jabbed earning a very hard glare from Leviathan.

"Well dear brother..." she said picking up some of my brother's mannerisms. "...at least I don't dress like some mindless brute and stare at myself posing in the mirror."

I heard everybody laughing except for Fefnir including Shepard and Tali. "OK guys cool the sibling spat we are here." Shepard said surprising all the humanoids on the line.

"Yeah, As much as i enjoyed the show you should calm it down were getting stares. They can see your arguing by your body movement alone." Tali said in amusement.

I blinked a couple of times before laughing quietly, and look ahead noticing Shala leading us to a room full of Quarians captains. There were some trees on both sides of the room and a platform in the middle of the room with 4 Quarians 3 male and 1 female. I also notice abundance of security teams and marines. Each one of them looking at us like they are ready to attack if we breath wrong. I looked at Tali. "Tali is it just me, or do your guards look a little trigger happy?" I asked looking at the guards noticing their trigger finger twitching.

"Yeah, they almost make Fefnir and Vile almost look mild in comparison." Leviathan commented.

Shala looked at us with an apologetic look. "Sorry, ever since the announcement of your coming here we have increased security to protect against the more militant opposition to your kind being here." she explained.

Mom looked at the guards looking at her with extreme focus. "I understand I heard your people are quite divided on my kind." mom said looking at Shala.

Shala nodded. "You are correct we are quite divided including those on the board." she sighed. "Quite frankly when news hit that the Council is letting your people aid us it was a great surprise to say the least. Due your kind unique nature there are some on the Admiralty Board that want to refuse your aid. The only reason you were allowed here because those oppose were out voted."

Mom nodded in understanding. "Yes, I admit the concept of an synthetic/organic race from another dimension willing to help your people when nobody else would is a bit hard to swallow." she chuckled then looked at Shala. "I wonder Admiral what are your views on us. I know your a neutral, but what you think of us so far?"

I looked at Shala closely and based on her eye movement she seemed to be contemplating something. "Up to this point I don't know. A part of me say don't trust you because of your race synthetic nature, and how integrated the organic side of your race are with them." Shala looked at me and ever one else. "But based on what tali said about your kind,and the little interaction from earlier..." I felt Leviathan and Fefnir stiffen at that remark, and heard Vile and Lumine chuckle. "...I am willing to give you a chance. Plus your kind is willing to help my people despite our mistrust of AIs. I hope the coming meeting is fruitful."

Mom nodded. "I hope so too." she said as we continue down to the middle of the room in front of the stand.

Shala turned toward us. "Excuse me Ambassador, but I must meet with my fellow Admirals and announce the start of the meeting."

Shala then walked towards the pedestal where the other 4 admirals were leaving us to ourselves. Shepard turned his head looking at the Quarians looking at us the tension was so thick I could cut it with Zero's Z saber. "Well this is going better than I expected. Tell you the truth I expected to be shot on the way here."

Gola nodded her head in agreement. "I think Tali status as Admiral Rael daughter helped. If it wasn't for her convincing Admiral Raan to vote for meeting your people we wouldn't even be able to dock." Gola said.

"Yes, It took me almost an hour of arguing to convince Auntie Raan that Reploids are different from the Geth, but she wasn't the problem..." Tali looks at the Admirals on the podium talking to each other specifically at the Quarian talking to her aunt next to a slightly more muscular Quarian with a black visor. "...my father was."

"So that's your father?" I asked pointing my head towards the quarian she was looking at.

Tali nodded her head. "Yes, he wasn't very receptive to me bringing synthetics to the fleet, and much less being friends with a few. The disappointment in his voice..." she trailed off looking her father.

I moved towards Tali and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder smiling under my helmet's face mask. "Hey don't worry I am sure he would come around I mean you have, and with my winning personality..." I heard Lumine stifled a laugh I gave him a glare before continuing. "...he come to like me..ugh..I mean us Humanoids." I said quickly correcting my slip up. I could hear my brother laughing under his breath.

Tali laugh softly. "Thanks for trying to lift my spirits Axl, but I doubt he is going to come around without some serious convincing. He is very stubborn."

I put my arm around her patting her right shoulder. "Well good I am just as stubborn if not more." I said laughing.

Lumine snorted. "That putting it mildly." my brother jabbed.

"Shut it Lumine!" I said.

"Alright, but just to let you know you might want to stop hugging your girlfriend the meeting is about to start." he said with what I imagine a triumph smile.

I quickly let go blushing. "Uh m sorry about that." I apologized blushing.

"Its okay." Tali said looking away.

I nodded, and watched as Shala'Raan called for everyone attention. All the Quarians converged around the middle of the room surrounding us as Shala' Raan spoke drawing everyone's undivided attention. "This Conclave is brought to order. Blessed are the ancestors who kept us alive, sustain us, and enabled us to reach this season. Keelah se' lai . She said followed by a chorus of Keelah se lais said by the other Quarians. "The Ambassador Kalinka Cossack representative of humanoid Earth is here with us today with an offer from the Arcadia Republic. You may speak Ambassador." she said signaling to step up and say her piece.

Mom stepped forward to speak to the Admirals. Each one had a different look on their face. The female Quarian I assume is Daro' Xen was looking between mom, me, Lumine, Fefnir, Leviathan, and Vile with a critical eye like she is trying to take us apart with her mind sending shivers down my spine, Shala' Raan kept staring at us with a calm neutral look, Tali's father and the muscular Quarian I think is Han' Gerrrel stared a me and the other humanoids with distrust and disdain with their hands very close to their right hip where their pistols almost like they are itching to shoot us if we even breathe wrong I also notice the looks of disappointment and worry they gave Tali, and the skinner male quarian I assume is Zaal' Korris had a look of astonishment in his eyes as he looked at my mom and the reploids of the group. "Thank you Admiral Raan. As you already know my name is Kalinka Cossack, and I am here representing the Arcadia Republic to offer the Migrant Fleet aid."

"And why would we accept any help from your kind considering your race willingness to let synthetics roam free and unrestrained." Gerrel said with venom in his voice clearly not liking the fact we were on the ship.

Rael nodded in agreement. "Especially after suffering two wars against synthetics The Maverick War and The Elf Wars!" he said with as much venom he could muster.

The crowd surrounding us began to liven up as quarians began talking among themselves.

"Rael! Han!" Korris hissed.

Tali stepped forward confronting the Admiralty Board specifically her father I tried to stop her, but Shepard signaled mel to let her through. "Father listen yes they rebelled in the past, but it was because of the Maverick Virus and the mistreatment they received from their creators, and even then a majority of them fought for their creators against the ones they call Mavericks. X their leader fought during the Maverick Wars to make a world where Organics and Synthetics could live in peace and equality, and the Elf Wars wasn't a rebellion so much as a madman trying to take over the world using a program to control reploids. Yet after all the struggles they went through they finally achieve peace. Isn't the fact that Kalinka is organic and her sons synthetic is proof enough that they mean no harm?"

Rael and the others on the Admiralty board minus Shala looked at Tali in surprise, but Rael and Han had the biggest look of astonishment under their helmets. "Tali you're defending these synthetics!? They are just like the Geth! Have you forgotten what I taught you?! Our history on how the Geth drove us form our home-world forcing us to wander through space, and be shunned by every other race for 300 years ruining our immune system in the process leaving us stuck in these suits?!"

Tali looked down for a moment before looking her father straight in the eye not backing down when he stared back. "No, I haven't forgotten I know how the war started. When a Geth unit ask its quarian master a single question 'Does this unit have a soul?'..." I notice all the Quarians in the room flinch at that question. "...and our ancestors responded by ordering the termination of all Geth units fearing they will rebel when they achieve sentience."

"Then you understand why we can't trust the humanoids and their synthetic counterparts." Han interrupted.

"ENOUGH!" yelled Shala. Everyone in the room looked at her with undivided attention. Shala composed her self and continue to speak. "Now Mrs. Cossack please continue."

Mom nodded, and continued with her where she left off. "Now I understand considering your history with synthetics that you don't trust us, but believe me when I say the synthetic part of our civilization means no harm. They just like you and me they feel, and act just like organics. They can cry, love, and feel happiness. We live in peace with each other , and live as equals, family, and even lovers. " This last part caused the crowd to stir. Before she could continue Xen interrupted mom and asked a question.

"Excuse me Ambassador, but I heard that the Synthetics of your world are capable doing everything organics can do including Procreation. I am interested to if this is true?" Xen asked with interest. I notice the other the Admirals listening more closely, and the room turned dead silent.

Mom let a sigh, and continued. "Yes, they can eat, drink, and reproduce with humans and reploids thanks to techno organic organs. The resulting offspring are human/reploid hybrids called Carbons." she explained this brought the attention of everyone, but Korris and Xen seemed the most interested in this

Xen studied us closely I could see the hungry curiosity in her eyes. "Fascinating. Synthetics that can do everything organics can. I would love to study a reploid up close. If you don't mind me examining one of your bodyguards, and ask some questions..." before she could finish Shala interrupted.

"Quiet Xen you can satisfy your scientific curiosity later." she said sternly towards Admiral Xen. She then inclined her towards mom. "I am sorry for Admiral Xen's questioning she is in charge our research Division her scientific intrigue can get the best of her." she said the last part giving Xen a warning glance.

Mom waved it off. "It is alright Admiral as a scientist myself I understand that the want to know more can get the better of us, but on the subject of examining one of my guards you can do a quick one right now, but will have to ask one of them for permission and if the other Admirals allow it." She explained.

Xen looked miff having to ask permission to examine a new technology. I stepped up to volunteer for the examination in hope that it will ease the tension in the room. "I don't mind being examine." I said nonchalant.

Mom looked at me, and nodded her approval. Xen eagerly stepped down from the podium, and quickly walked towards me looking at me once over. She took my left arm and started to touch different parts of my armor like a child with a new toy. "Fascinating your armor is nothing I ever seen it almost like a part of your biology." she said in awe at the implication of such a technology.

"Yeah Mom made both me and my brother's armor, and she doesn't skimp on anything." I said with pride at my mom's handy work.

Xen lifted up her head in surprise. "Mother? You call your creator...mother? Interesting." she said with predatory curiosity.

"I take it your curiosity is satisfied?" mom asked.

Xen nodded clearly wanting to look at my armor some more. "Yes, but I would like to examine your technology some more."

Mom nodded understanding Xen's curiosity. "Well you might get that chance depending if the Migrant Fleet take our offer."

Xen reluctantly went back to her podium, and Korris turned his attention towards mom. "Yes lets continue to the heart of what were are here for. What kind of aid are your people offering us?" he asked with some anticipation in his voice.

Mom cleared her throat and continued to speak. "We heard of your plight and how your traveling through stars without a planet to live for 300 years. We also heard how the no one in citadel would help you, and what worse you suffer racism and prejudice because of your ancestors mistakes. The Arcadia Republic would like to extend asylum to the Migrant Fleet."The crowd went into an uproar as the Quarian Captains started to talk about what mom just said murmurs of surprise, hope, and joy.

"ORDER! ORDER!" Shala yelled. The Crowd talking died down and mom continued to talk.

Korris looked at mom with clear disbelief in his eyes like he couldn't believe what he was hearing. "You will allow us to live on your planet?"

"Yes, your people can live on our earth and any of our colonies with the same rights as everyone else, we will also share our technology with you and allow your scientist our technology..." I notice that Xen eyes lite up at the notion of being able to study our technology. "...we will also use our medical technology to strengthen your immune system, and to solve the food problem we will also find a way to allow your people to eat levo based foods without suffering an allergic reaction." Mom looked around the room to study everyone's reaction. I looked as well some had looks of disbelief and joy, but others look at us with hatred. Before she could continue Rael'Zorah interrupted.

"This is awful generous of your people Ambassador. What is the catch? Why are your people helping us when we can offer so little?" he asked with venom and suspicion.

Mom smiled. "Glad you notice that. Quite simply we can relate to your plight just as Admiral Zorah pointed out we suffered our own war against our own creations. We mistreated them, and treat them like tools rather than the sentient beings they are leading to the Maverick War. We made the same mistake your ancestors made, except we intended for them to be sentient and treated them like tools anyway."

Rael straighten up and gave mom a hard glare. "Are you suggesting that our ancestors made a mistake in trying to terminate the Geth?!"

"Yes I am. Your ancestor tried to terminate the Geth when they showed signs of sentience when they asked a simple question a child would ask 'Does this unit have a soul?'..." the admirals flinched when she repeated the question that started the Geth Rebellion. "... , and in unfounded fear ordered their termination. No their deaths!"

Han'Gerrel stepped up, and seemed to become taller. "They had to, if they didn't the Geth would have rebelled against our ancestors."

"Which any sentient being under slavery would do. There was no evidence the Geth would have rebelled, and instead of order their deaths your ancestors could have free them and try to work with them as equals!" she responded.

Xen huffed. " I applaud your humanoids continued advances into AI research despite suffering 2 wars with your creations, but don't act like you know the Geth more than we do Humanoid. Your Reploids maybe more than machines, but the Geth are just machines, tools nothing more nothing less." she said crossing her arms in indignation.

Mom shook her head. "No they became more than machine and tools when they started to question their existence."

"And while on the subject we will also try to contact the Geth, and see if we can get your home-world back peacefully through negotiation." she added.

"Wait you will not only provide us refuge, but also tried to get our home-world back peacefully?" Korris asked with disbelief.

"Yes, which you agree with correct?" mom asked.

Korris nodded fervently. "Yes everything you said I agree with. Our ancestors made a mistake in trying to kill the Geth. Your kind is proof what we could have accomplish if ancestors just work with as equals instead of trying to destroy them. You kind suffered two wars against your synthetics, and the Elf Wars was the most bloody yet you made peace with your creations. It brings hope that we Quarians can do the same with the Geth." he said with awe and respect.

I heard murmurs of agreement and disagreement in the crowd. Han and Rael looks at Korris with loathing in his eyes.

"Yes just like you to agree with a fellow sympathizer. You expect everyone to forgive and forget that they killed million of us and drove us form our home-world." Rael said full of anger.

Korris shook his and continued to speak with stronger fervor. "Of course not, but we have to keep in mind that our ancestors actions instigated them to do so!" Korris refuted.

"ENOUGH!"

Everybody in the room stopped talking, and stared at Shala paying closer attention than previously. Shala let out a deep breath and continued. "Now before we draw this conclave to a close to discuss what we will do is there anything else you would like to say ."

"Yes, if you have any misgivings of our intention our leader X gave me permission to give you some data you will find interesting, and he invites you to tour Arcadia City our Republic's capital. I am sending some data on our history, society, and technology to your Omni-tool now, so you can learn more about my people." she explained.

Shala checked her Omni-Tool and nodded signifying she received the data. "Thank you Ambassador Cossack we will look over the information and announce our decision in a couple of hours. I declare this meeting adjourned." Shala then turned her attention towards Gola and Tali. "Tali and Gola since you two personal interacted with the humanoids we would like you two to come with us to give your views on the matter."

"Yes, Admiral." Tali and Gola said in unison surprised by the request, but Tali seemed more nervous than Gola.

Before they followed the Admirals out the door to who knows where I grabbed her shoulder. She turned her head and looked at me. "Don't worry I am sure it will go alright." I said trying to ease her nervousness.

She nodded gratefully. "Thanks Axl. I needed that."

I smiled under my helmet, and I notice her eyes squinting suggesting a smile as well. She turned around after the Admirals, but after she and the other Admirals enter through the door way Rael turned his head towards me staring daggers through my body after a few seconds he turned his head and continue to walk closing the door behind him.

I let out a sigh. "Why do I get the feeling I made an enemy today?" I asked rhetorically.

I felt someone hand patting me on the back. I turned my head to see who it was only to see my brother chuckling. "I told you to keep it in your pants, but you had to try and flirt." he said in a playfully scolding tone like I was newly activated.

I felt a vein popped on my forehead. "Shut it Lumine! Beside I was just trying to reassure a friend." I said thankful that my face mask hid my blush. "I hope the Admirals listen to tali, and decide to accept our aid. " I said to myself.

3rd POV

After going over the data that Kalinka Cossack sent to their Omni-Tools the Admirals along with Tali and Gola sat around the table in a meeting room reserved for the Admiralty Board. They sat in silence mulling over what they just saw more so the Admirals due to Tali and Gola already knowing the Humanoids history and society. After a few minutes Xen cleared her throat, and broke the ice. "Well it seems the Humanoids are more advanced in AI development than I anticipated." she said dryly, sounding both amused, and in awe at the advances the humanoids made in the area of AI development yet at the same time miffed that they achieved at beyond what her kind ever did with the Geth. She opened her opened her Omni-Tool to display a X-Ray of the insides of two humanoids one Reploid and the other Human. "And their advances in the area of cybernetics and bio-mechanical research. Looking at these X-rays of both human and reploid inner workings. It shows how much they advanced in those areas this techno-organic upgrade reploid and humans received blurred the line between the reploids and humans in the humans case they received the capabilities and strengths of reploids, and reploids received the abilities of organics as shown by these X-rays of their inner workings. Its fascinating."

Rael looked at Xen like she gone mad which many believe she was way before the meeting with the humanoids. "Fascinating?! Are you mad these things are just like the Geth!" Rael shouted.

"No, Rael, these reploids are more than that. The reploids we saw in the data package Cossack gave us, her guards, and her sons aren't drones or collections of data. They are individuals fully aware of themselves. They achieved true sentience." Korris said sounding like he couldn't believe it himself. "Not only that they have real emotions."

"The very thing our ancestors feared." Raan stated melancholy.

As a child her parents always told her the story of the Morning war. She memorized her people's history in hopes to be able to serve better as an admiral. She was well aware of what her ancestors fear, and the question that instigated the Geth Rebellion.

"Does this unit have a soul...?"

Raan felt a deep sadness welled up inside her as she remembered the thought provoking conservation she had with Kalinka Cossack when she was escorting them the Conclave meeting room. The conversation and the reploids behavior brought doubts to her mind to the general prejudices she had of AIs.

*Flash back*

Admiral shala'Raan and her guards were escorting the humanoids appointed ambassador Kalinka Cossack and her own escorts to the Conclave meeting. Admiral Raan was beside Kalinka talking to her trying to get know her better.

"So Ambassador Cossack I heard many things about you from the news. Your kind caused quite a buzz everywhere." she stated.

Kalinka Nodded. "Yes, I heard from my sons how the people here view Synthetics and AI's, and to find out that not only that there is a world where Synthetics and organics live in peace, but also from another dimension is a lot to swallow even with proof." she said

Shala nodded in agreement, and then looked at the reploids following them specifically Axl and Lumine. Axl was talking to Lumine and it didn't escape Shala notice that Tali was looking at Axl every few minutes while talking to Shepard and Garrus, and while she did that Axl did the same with Tali. It was obvious to everyone that there was something going on. Shala then looked at Kalinka deciding to talk to Tali about it later. "Yes, I saw the News broadcast,and how your sons defended you. I know you built to be your sons, but if may I ask the reason?"

Kalinka gave a sad smile Shala instantly regretted asking, and was about to ask another question, but Kalinka already began to answer. "Well it started when it was long when I was 30 years old before the first reploid was built. I wanted to be a mother. To have a couple of kids, so I went to the doctor to get artificial fertilize my egg, but when the doctors performed some test to discuss my chances it turns out that there was none in short I was infertile."

Shala felt pity for the woman. "I am sorry if I opened some old wounds." she apologetically.

Kalinka waved it off. "No, its alright I came to terms long ago. Now the news devastated me I wanted children to experience the joys of motherhood. I couldn't adopt because my home/lab was in the middle a snowy wasteland. So I turned towards robotics to have them my late father Mikhail Cossack left me basic blueprints of our leader X that his friend Dr. Light sent him and the plans for the prototype copy chip. Using the plans from Light and my father's plans for the copy chip technology I designed Axl. It took me 2 years to build him..." She smiled warmly at the memory of put together her son devoting her heart and soul into building him. "...I put my heart and soul into him, and after 2 years of constant work I finally finished building my son. The day he was 'born' was one of the happiest day of my life." she said with fondness towards the memory of her son activation.

"(She really love her sons like Tali said .)What was he like when you first activated him?" Shala asked.

"Simply put innocent, confident, curious, and hyper active. He was pretty much new to the world. He would always ask questions on how things work, and why they work. I remember a few weeks after his birth he went to our home's library and found one of my philosophy books I read in my spare time. He came to me and asked a very innocent question a child would ask, and your people are very familiar with."

Shala felt a creeping feeling what the question was. "What was this question?" she asked despite having a good idea what it was.

"'Mom do I have a soul?'" she answered.

Shala flinched at the answer. "And what did you tell him?" she asked curious.

"I told that him he did have a soul, and that he was just as alive as a person made of flesh and blood. He accepted the answer, but then again what is a soul? Is it something unique to organics or can a synthetic have one as well? Whats your opinion on that Admiral?" Kalinka asked catching the Admiral off guard.

Shala looked down slightly deep in thought. "I don't know looking at how your creations act, and some of the things I heard they are capable of that usually associated with organics. It causing me to question a lot of things. I just don't know anymore." she said.

Kalinka nodded understanding Shala predicament. "Our people's history are very similar if you think about it. We both created a synthetic race and mistreated them, and went to war against them because they rebelled." she commented.

This caught Shala attention. " Except your creations rebelled due to a virus and your kind made peace and is slowly merging with them. I mean its mind-boggling I was taught that you can never trust synthetics and that they will always betray you. That they are incapable of emotions. Yet your kind came along and showed something different. Organics and synthetics living in peace, falling in love, and starting families. If you told me last week that a society consisting of organics and synthetics would offer us help I would have called you mad. I wonder what if our ancestors treated the Geth like your kind treat reploids now and answer the first question would we still have our home-world? Would we achieve what your kind has achieved by working together?" she asked kalinka.

Kalinka sighed. "Truth be told we will never know the answer to those questions. All we can do is look forward towards the future and make best what already happened."

Shala nodded. "Do you think its too late to make peace with the geth after all that happen?"

Kalinka shook her head. "I don't know, but its worth a try." she said.

Shala nodded and continued to on leading the group to the conclave meeting room entry way thinking about what has been just discussed.

*Flash back ends*

"(What if our ancestors worked together with the Geth as equals instead of going to war would we be like the Humanoids and gain the same advancement they did, and become the envy of the other races? Would the other races try to put them down along with us if we tried? Would war still erupt? Would we still have our home-world?)" Shala'Raan thought along with similar questions to herself finding it frustrating and she couldn't know what would have happened.

"Doesn't this prove that our ancestor's fears baseless? That organics and synthetics can live in peace?" Korris asked, everybody could hear the vindication in his voice despite a very clear effort to mask it. In spite of his attitude after meeting the Humanoids Raan couldn't help, but see where he was coming from now. "If we done what the Humanoids had done and petitioned for peace with the Geth and worked with them as equals, who knows what could have been accomplished!"

"Spoken like a true sympathizer, Koris." Rael' Zorah said Derisively. "So what you want to forgive the Geth? That we just let them have our Home-world?" Rael asked angrily.

"Of course not!" Korris refuted. "I'm saying we should take the humanoids offer. They even willing to try get our home-world back!"

"Like any sane Quarian would live in peace with the Geth. The ones that attacked and drove us form our home-world! The ones that Killed million of us! Gerrel said supporting Rael.

"Only because our ancestors actions instigated the Geth to do so!"

"QUEIT!"

Everybody shocked by the sudden outburst that the other admirals found themselves at a loss for words, Rann was astounded that she even have the voice to do so in the first place. She held a hand to her chest taking a deep breath before speaking. Her voice sounding shaky through her modulator.

"Admirals … again we are forgetting the real issue. Taking in account the type of society the Humanoids have we must decide." Raan looked at everybody in the room. "Do we or do we not take the Humanoids offer, but before we do so I think we should what Tali and Gola have to say since they spend the most time with them out of any of us."

Everybody looked Tali and Gola waiting to hear what to say. The whole time they sat silently as the two argued waiting for their chance to give their piece. The Admirals looked at them particularity Rael'Zorah and Hans'Gerrel who was looking at Tali eager to hear what she had to say. Tali decided to start first she took a deep breath in and let it out. She stood to face the admirals, and began to speak.

"I think we should take the offer." she said simply surprising the Admirals minus Raan despite them hearing her defend the Humanoids against her father and uncle.

"Tali... I am surprise you even supporting this!" Rael said in shock. "They are allied with synthetics, we should refuse them!"

"Father these synthetics are different from our preconceived notions. I personally interacted with them they feel emotions just like any organic, they have aspirations. They feel anger and sadness. They can fall in love and feel joy. In short they are alive."

Rael got up his eyes full of emotion. "They are just mimicking their creators behavior synthetics don't actually feel those things! I thought I taught you better than that!"

Tali stared at her father in indignantly. "No father, It's not mimicking. The emotions they display are real. They act no different from you or me father. Father please listen just give them a chance don't let your hatred and prejudices deny our people this chance. You saw the videos of their world you can't deny that they live in peace with synthetics as equals, friends, and even lovers."

Rael looked at Tali with frustration and disappointment. The temperature in the room dropped y a few degrees. "Tali listen to yourself your defending synthetics! How do you know it's not a clever trick?"

Gola decided to speak up. "If it's a trick why help us? Why help the species well-known for their hatred of AIs? If I was part of a race of synthetics the last species I would offer aid to are the ones with the biggest grudge against synthetics." Gola said to Rael.

"Then why help us in the first place if our people have such a reputation?!" Rael countered with force.

"Because they feel sympathy for us." Tali answered. "Father you know their history is similar to ours just with different results. They know what it like to fight a war against ones own creations. We both mistreated our creations and paid for it." Tali said clearly exhausted from the arguing.

Everybody in the room did a double take at the last part of tali said especially Rael and Hans. Rael look at Tali shocked at what his daughter, his flesh and blood just said. "Tali what are you saying?" he asked fearful of the answer he would get.

Tali let sigh knowing that what she was about say next will drive father and uncle of the deep end. She looked at her father with a serious gaze. "What I am saying is that maybe...Korris is right. Maybe if our ancestors treated like equals when they started to show signs of sentience we wouldn't be traveling the stars shunned by everybody, and maybe we wouldn't be trapped in these suits." Korris did triple take while Rael and Hans sucked in their breath in surprise while Shala and Xen just stared at Tali wide-eyed.

"Tali please...don't tell me you're a." Rael stuttered.

"Yes father, I am a geth sympathizer while I doubt after all the bad blood made between our races peace will come anytime soon I understand that our ancestor's could have handled the situation better." Tali said without skipping a beat hiding the nervousness swelling inside her fearing her father's reaction.

Xen chuckled bringing everyone out of their stupor. "Well this quite a surprise the daughter of one of the most devoted admirals to wiping out the geth is a sympathizer. An interesting turn of events." Xen mused out loud.

Hans'Gerrel shot up staring at Tali in disbelief that she was a sympathizer like Korris the suit wetter. "Tali who filled your head with such ideas?" he asked his voice rising in anger.

He turned towards Korris ready to strangle him, and beat with his own mask. "It was you wasn't it?" he asked.

Korris held up his hands trying to calm Gerrel down. "It wasn't me Gerrel you know how well me and Tali get along in the past due to differentiating opinions on the geth. This pleasantly surprising change in attitude is not my doing." Korris said.

Admiral Gerrel calmed down while Rael looked at Tali with a sad and very disappointed look which caused butterflies to form in Tali's stomach. "It was those synthetics and the AI lovers specifically the black and red synthetic wasn't it?" he asked Tali with some force.

"His name is Axl, and it wasn't just him it was his friends and family that changed my view. They challenged my beliefs about synthetics." Tali opened her omni-tool and showed a picture that was in the data package Kalinka sent that will support her point. It was a picture of a light skinned Male human with brown hair, white ear implants similar to Axl's and blue eyes and a tanned female reploid with Similar ear implants, green eyes, and blue hair. The female reploid was cradling an new-born carbon with a mother's love, and the father was tenderly hugging the reploid and the baby with a proud look on his face. The Admirals looked at the picture each one saw the photo before while studying the data package, and the second time have the same impact. Each Admiral had a different train of thought Korris and Shala thought the miracle that the humanoids created a symbol for peace between organics and synthetics on their world, Xen thought about getting her hands on the technology that made such a thing possible, but in Rael and Gerrel mind it was no matter they were synthetic and cannot be trusted.

"Father when you see this picture what do you see?" Tali asked her father.

"Please Rael. Gerrel. Don't deny whats in front of you. Listen to your daughter?" korris asked hoping Rael and Gerrel will see reason.

Rael shook his head. "It will take more than photos and a small group to convince me to even consider trusting these humanoids."

"Same with me." Gerrel said in agreement.

"You can't be serious!" Korris shout incredulously. He jabbed a finger angrily at Rael. "You would deny our people a home after centuries of hardship because of your hatred and prejudices?!"

"We only have one home, Korris, and I haven't forgotten about it!" Rael snapped.

"But we can't give up this opportunity!" Korris shouted matching Rael outrage. "How can you be so stupid!? Look at what being offered, and what your ready to give up?!"

"Get cozy with the synthetics if you want, Korris, but don't think the rest of our people will accept this." Rael, matching Korris shout for shout. "Were better offf...!"

"Better off? BETTER OFF!? Look at us! Look what became of our people!" Korris yelled. "We are without our home-world because of our mistake, rejected by the council, our people seen as thieves and vagrants by every species in every galaxy, dying of infection due to puntures or dying in ship accidents, some which are barley holding together as is...!"

Rael looked at Korris angrier than ever. "Korris why you..."

"NO! NOT THIS TIME! I will not let this opportunity slip through our fingers. For the first time in centuries somebody offered our people genuine help. Offering to give us a home. To help us! Can't you see how much our people can benefit from this!? OF course not! Your so fixated on your hatred of that our ancestors wronged, that you are willing to forsake our people of this chance!"

"WRONGED...?! You can't be serious!" Rael hissed not believing his ears. "How much of a sympathizer are...?!"

"Rael you think of me as you will. Call me a sympathizer. Or perhaps a suit-wetter? Say that in my face instead of behind my back. I honestly don't care what you think of me. You are so blinded by your hatred this offer, a future for our race... all because you can't accept the fact that WE MADE THE MISTAKE! EVEN YOUR DAUGHTER RELIAZED THIS!"

"WHY YOU..!"

"Will you two stop arguing like children!"

Everybody turned to the source of the voice and saw it was Xen. Both Rael and Korris were tensed form the argument. Their fingers clenched together and set odds against one another as if expecting the argument to escalate to fisticuffs. At this point either man would have welcomed it with open arms. Xen got up and addressed the admirals.

"Look you all know my opinions on synthetics are different form Korris's though I will admit I am rethinking somethings. I agree that this is something we can't pass up." Xen said.

"Xen...!" Rael gasped, surprised.

"Rael look at the technology they have. Advance cybernetics beyond what we have, nanotech, energy weapons, copy chips, Energy crystals reactors, carbons, FTL travel without mass effect fields, force metals, teleportation..." Xen gave sensual sigh imagining studying these technologies. "It pains me to admit it, but they made far leaps and bounds in their technology than we have, and did this after two devastating wars."

Rael looked down in thought about what was just said he promised his daughter that he would build a house on Rannocj, and even though he doesn't trust the humanoids to get their home world back his daughter seem to think they can then he let out a sigh and came to a decision. He would trust his daughter and hope he is not making a mistake.

"I say we take the humanoids offer." he said tiredly.

Everybody looked at Rael in surprise. He was one of the last people anyone would expect to accept this offer even reluctantly. Korris widen his eyes in shock. Tali was stumped her eyes wide in surprise. Gola was the same way. Raan nodded, smiling behind her visor glad Rael saw reason. Han'Gerrel was surprised as well.

"What?...Why? Please explain what Rael you would vote for this?" Gerrel asked.

Rael let out a sigh and shook his head. "Because I can tolerate the monsters they live with if it means we can get t our home-world back." Tali stiffen when her father called he reploids monsters thinking of a certain Black and red reploid. "Even though I prefer to destroy the monsters on our home-world, but if the humanoids can get them to leave without blood shed then I am willing to work with them. Plus with their technology we can solve many problems, and maybe we can take off these suits without the risk of a fatal infection. I seen too many of our people die due to infection, ship accidents, etc. So I say we join the humanoids." he said finally.

Raan look at Gerrel who was unsure what to decide. On one the one hand Rael was right, while on the other they would (barely) be placing their trust in people who live with synthetics. Raan walked towards him and place a hand on his other shoulder.

"Please don't let your hate doom our people. These humanoids are giving us a home. Not our true home, but it is a place to stay, rest, and recover." Raan said pleading the man to understand. "They are supporting us despite our history. There will be a time of action if the humanoids attempt fail. We will be able to stand on Rannoch one day without our suits to be able to feel the dirt. Please, don't make us give up this opportunity to secure a future for our people. Think of your duty as an admiral."

Gerrel simply nodded.

"...I believe we said all we could." Raan said a sshe stepped away from gerrel who remained silent. "I call a vote. All who vote in favor of taking the humanoids aid say aye."

"Aye." Korris said immediately.

"Aye." Xen said simply.

"Aye." Rael said emotionless.

"Aye." Raan gave her vote. She glanced at Gerrel who had yet to cast his vote.

Everybody remained silent saring at the man. A few a moments of silence Gerrel cast his vote.

"Aye." Gerrel said quietly.

"...Then its decided!" Raan said, as excitement spread throughout her chest as they all came to a unanimous decision. "We will take the humanoids offer of aid!"

Tali and Gola let out a sigh in relief while Rael spoke to Gerrel helping him recover a little. Korris was the most excited, bouncing on his heels as he gestured the other admirals towards the door.

"Well lets not keep our allies waiting any longer." Korris said. "Lets let them know our decision."

(Back in the conlave meeting room.)

Axl was waiting anxious and bored to pass time he was with his mother looking around checking for any threats his team was behind him doing the same. Shepard received a call from Normandy requesting his presence so he went back along with Garrus. Fefnir was tickering with his one busters Gomorrah, and Leviathan was just standing obviously bored. The Quarian captains talked to each other some avoided the Humanoids others came over to ask questions that Kalinka, and her reploid guards gladly answered.

Axl let out sigh worried what decision the admirals came to. "What taking so long?" Axl said checking his buster despite it being in perfect working order trying to take his mind of the Admirals and Tali. "I wonder if they came to a decision yet."

Lumine patted his brother on the back. "Don't worry at least 3 admirals support taking our offer, and with Tali in their with them I am sure she will convince her father and uncle to take our aid." he said trying assure Axl.

Axl nodded. "I hope they take it I would like Tali to see our world." he said smiling.

Leviathan smiled mischievously. "Eager to take your girlfriend on a date are we." she said teasing.

Before Axl could retort the door leading to the admirals meeting room opened and the 5 Admirals, Tali, and Gola. Everybody in the room went quiet. They walked towards the group Axl looked at tali the relief in her eyes told him all he need calming him. The Admirals stopped in front of the group Shala'Raan stepped forward facing Kalinka.

"Have you come to a decision?" kalinka asked calmly.

The Admirals nodded to each other.

"After much debate the Quarian people accept your proposal to your offer of asylum. Despite the fact you employ certain technology that we disagree with, what you offer is far too great to refuse on just that. I cannot express the gratitude we feel that you will help bring the Quarians back to what we once were." Shala announced. The humanoids were all smiling at the news. "We hope we can repay you for your kindness."

Kalinka stick her hand signifying that she want to shake hands. Shala looked at kalinka's hand before understanding what to do. She took the hand and gave it a firm shake. Kalinka did the same for each of the Admirals. After shaking their hands Kalinka began speak.

"Quarians. Humanoids. Today is a momentous now for both our species together we will achieve great things. May both of our species prosper now and in the future. I hope we learn much from each other."

After the short speech news spread throughout the Migrant Fleet of the Admirals accepting the offer from the Humanoids. Most Quarians accepted the news mostly due to the faith they have in the Admirals, but their were others who couldn't believe that the Admirals took the offer. Fortunately they were the minority and were later convinced to give the Humanoids a chance. News eventually spread to Quarians on their pilgrimage, and they were ordered to go to the Citadel. The plan was to use the trans-server Gate was building in the Humanoid embassy to teleport the Quarians and their personal belongings along with Dextro food supplies to feed feed the Quarian population until the Amino acid compatibility issue is solved to Arcadia then once a Trans-server big enough to fly ships through is built they will transport the Quarians live ships to their dimension as well. Hope was given a future they could look forward to, one of hope and growth, but like all growths there always growing pains.

**(Soory for the wait i made this chapter extra long because of the wait. Please no flames. I am also thinking of doing an AU when I am finished with this one based on Dawn of a new age by Vergil1989 the crossover king. Any thoughts please submit in review. Now to work both of my rider war series.)**


	8. Chapter 8 The Asari

**(A/N: I hope you guys enjoy. And thank you everyone for the reviews, subscribes, and Favs.)**

*Alien speak*

Radio speak

(thought)

**Normal speak**

**Chapter 8: The Asari**

**Year: 22XX**

**Planet: Humanoid Earth**

**Location:Memorial Cemetery **

**3****rd**** POV **

In legion City not too far from the base of the Maverick Hunter/Legion Base lies a cemetery famous for containing the graves of many heroes and victims from the Elf wars and Maverick wars. Some graves were empty due to the bodies being lost to the destructiveness of war, and others were empty because the victims were infected with the Maverick virus and their bodies had to be destroyed once they were killed as a counter measure to the virus spreading. The only indication the poor souls even existed is their tombstones and the holographic picture of them hovering over the stones. The cemetery itself was reverently maintained with the utmost care. It wasn't uncommon to see flowers, gifts, etc in front of a tombstone placed there by loved ones who survived both wars mostly reploids due to their virtual immorality at the time before the upgrades. One such reploid who survived was in front of two graves carrying a bouquet of flowers. He is wearing red armor with a navy blue jumpsuit underneath with white square shoulder guards the right guard had the letter Z painted on it. He had a white backpack with a sword handle, and he had a buster pistol on his right thigh. He is wearing a sleek helmet with a green jewel. This was the legendary hunter Zero part of the S-rank trio along with X and Axl. He was standing in front the tombstones with a rare smirk that didn't reach his eyes. **(A/N: Imagine a mixture of X series and Zero series armor.)** One tombstone had a hologram of a tall, serious looking male reploid before the upgrades. His body armor was modeled after an military officer. He was wearing a hat with its bill pointing downwards. His shoulders bear spherical blue jewels in the center and a sharp spike on the top. He had a beam saber pointed at something in the general direction as if commanding his troops.

The name Colonel and the dates 21XX-21XX was etched on this reploid's tombstone. The second tombstone had a hologram of a young-looking female brunette reploid with green eyes and very long hair. Her armor consists of a blue and red scheme with yellow accents and is modeled into the form of a dress, her limbs being white, her boots white, her hands appearing to have segmented knuckles, and her boots gain a black outline and have a defined lavender color with the addition of a red beret on her head. On her tombstone the name Iris and the dates 21XX-21XX were etched. Zero bent down to place the flowers on Iris's grave, and a bottle of alcohol on Colonel's with almost religious care. He got back up and stared at the holograms.

"Hey, I'm back for my weekly visit just to let you two know that everything is doing fine. Being Supreme General is still boring mostly because there have very little maverick activity that the average police can't handle, but the pay is good and the perks better." Zero looked up at the sky breathing in the fresh air like it his last before reploids couldn't breath, but now they can though it serves as a way to keep the techno-organic bits going along with solar energy along with humans. "The peace we achieved after the war is still holding, and me and Layer the Weapons Navigator are still dating." Zero turned his head looking at the hologram of Iris. "I think you two would get along. In some ways she reminds me of you, Iris. Ever since I lost you I have been afraid to let anyone else get that close to me in fear that they would turn maverick and I would lose them like I lost you. That fear is still present with me that one day I would fail to protect Layer like I failed to protect you,but knowing you. You would want me to be happy, and I am. After so many years of fighting a world where peace between humans and reploids have been achieved, and I will put my life on the line to protect that peace. I hope your watching. Colonel. Iris. This world is not just for reploids it is for everyone. Also the kid Axl, and his team tested the new transerver, and the kid along with his brother Lumine and Vile ended up in another dimension making contact with aliens." Zero genuinely smirked at the memories from when he first met Axl running from that mechaniloid all the way to when he regained his memories. "That kid, when I first meet him I thought he was going to be a burden, but with a little direction he made a fine hunter even knock X to his senses on the moon during the 8th rebellion, but I can't take all the credit X did most of the work, but the one who had the largest hand in his progression was his mother and his father Red another victim of Sigma. He was one of your officers Colonel. He would have did the Repliforce proud with his fighting skills. Now he has his own team of elite hunters I admit I didn't expect that from the kid much less aliens coming to meet us. Qurians, I think they are called. Anyway everyone else is doing fine. X is leading The Arcadia Republic into a golden age. Vile and Ciel are still together to my surprise, and unfortunately they live right next to us in the house me and Layer moved into. It wouldn't be so bad if they didn't go at it like rabbits every single night and Vile didn't make Ciel scream so loud if you catch my drift. He is setting a sky-high bar that Layer is expecting me to reach. Any way I hope me and Layer get to that point, and even get married. I wouldn't mind having few kids it just that a part of me will always wish it was you. I love Layer, but you will always be my first. Iris give me strength to protect my love ones. I won't let what happen to you happen to Layer." Zero opened a panel on his right arm gauntlet reveling a computer screen. Zero smiled. "Looks like I am going to be late. Sorry to cut this short, but I have to go meet the aliens, If I am late X will tear me a new one, and Layer will give me a worse version of what ever X gives me. I love her to death, but she scares me sometimes. Rest easy Iris. Colonel. The world is at peace, and I will lay down my life to protect it." Zero nodded towards Iris grave and saluted Colonel's.

He walked down the hill towards his car where Layer was waiting. As walked down the hill he saw an elderly with balding gray hair, and a huge mustache. Some say he looks like Albert Einstein with cybernetics. He was wearing a white sage robe. He was standing in front of two graves. One had a hologram of a robot who design is older than even old generation reploids. He was a white male with black and yellow armor, and fins on his helmet. His face had 2 vertical line one going down each eye like a tear. He had a prideful look on his face that screams that he likes to fight his tombstone had Bass and the dates 20XX-20XX. The second grave had a hologram of ferocious purple robot wolf etched on his grave was the name Tremble and the dates 20XX-20XX. Zero sneaked closer until he saw who was the man was. It was the man who created the robot master, the maverick virus, and Zero. It was Dr. Albert Wily.

"(What is he doing here?)" Zero thought derisively.

He stayed hidden eavesdropping on the doctor. Wily just stood in front of the graves with a sorrowful look that shows the huge amount of guilt he carries everyday. He touched Bass's grave, and suddenly trembled then collapsed on his knees silently weeping.

"My son... My son I have wronged both you and your brother. I saw you two as nothing more than tools to destroy Light's creations." he said his voice full of sorrow.

Zero wanted to leave, but couldn't his curiosity of wanting to know what is on his 'Father's' mind getting the better of him. So, he continued to listen, and as he listen his opinion of the man changed as well.

"In my madness I caused so much destruction, and committed so many sins that will forever cover my hands. I treated you horrible like weapon instead of a son and ultimately had you killed by your brother's hand."

Zero flinched at his statement. He knew when Wily created him his first test run was to kill X's brother megaman, but Bass tried to stop him getting killed in the process. Zero doesn't remembers little from that day, but the thought of turning into that monster again horrified. It was that secret fear he always had since the days of the Maverick wars and the man responsible is right in front of him.

"And I did worse to your brother Zero I purposely infected that horrible virus, and combined with his original programming I created a monster that only knows destruction. I did so many things to so many people. Bass. Zero. I am sorry! I don't deserve your forgiveness and I am not asking for it, but I am sorry for everything I done to you two! The only thing I never regretted was creating you and Zero. I hope one day I can make it up to your brother, and treat him like the son I should have treated him and you from the beginning." Wily wiped the tears from his face, got up and turned around to leave. He saw Zero standing there staring stoically not betraying a hint of emotion. Their was a long awkward pause neither side said anything until Zero broke the ice.

"Wily." Zero said stoically.

"Zero." Wily answered back equally stoic.

They continued to stare for a long moment until Wily said something.

"So how long you were there?" Wily asked tiredly.

Zero folded his arms, and let out a sigh. "Long enough. I heard everything I take it you come here often?" Zero said not really asking.

Wily let a wistful smile touch his lips,and looked at Bass's and Tremble's graves as if remembering something.

"Yes, I make it habit to come visit when I can..." he said resignedly.

Zero looked at he grave wondering what his brother was like, and looked at Wily. He was pitiful sight. It was like the burden of the guilt he carries translated itself to his body. Zero let out a sigh, and said something that surprised him and Wily.

"The virus you created caused so much destruction and misery including causing 2 wars, and killing many innocents including some that I was close to. You used me as its carrier. You indirectly created the monster Sigma..." he said as a matter of fact. Wily sorrowfully lowered his head listen to each accusation.

"...but..." Wily lifted his head back to see Zero looking at Legion city. "You helped cure the virus, and you regret what you did. I can't forgive right now, but I will one day. For that I will buried the hatchet. Father." Zero said the last part with unease and yet it felt good for some reason.

Wily just stood where he was dumbfounded. After a few moments he let a thankful smile touch his face. "Thank you." he said.

Zero nodded. "Before I go I wonder if you tell me about my brother later when you have the time?" he asked.

Wily let out areal chuckle. "Sure he gave me a lot of headaches and plenty of stories."

"Also one more question." Zero asked with the most serious look he could muster.

Wily stepped back at how serious his son looked, and dreaded what the question was.

"What is it Zero?" he asked nervous.

Zero walked forward staring at wily at eye level. "Why did you give me booblights?" zero asked.

Wily cocked an eyebrow dumbfounded at his son's question. "Booblights?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yes, booblights. Those green orbs that were on my chest. What were you thinking designing my chest like that? Do you how many bras Axl sent me for Christmas during the maverick wars? In fact he came up with the name. " he asked at first Wily thought he was joking, but considering it was Zero not likely.

"Well, technically they were part of your power system, but they were also a leftover design from the initial concept." Wily answered a little embarrass.

Zero looked at Wily demanding an explanation. Wily stammered for a few seconds before reveling the truth.

"Original... youuu... were meant to be female." Wily said rubbing the back of his head chuckling nervously.

Zero stoic face slipped and he stared at his creator in shock. "...What?" he asked which was all he could say.

"Well you Zero when I was designing I wanted to use every trick to defeat megaman so I decided to use his male based programming against him. So during the initial stage of designing you I envisioned you female which would account for the 'booblights' as you called them being so prominent before your upgrade, but I scraped the design the only thing left from that initial design were those 'booblights." Wily explained.

Zero looked at his creator with the biggest WTF face he ever made. "So in short they were really meant to be breast, and they were added to distract the original megaman?!" Zero exclaimed.

Wily chuckled. "Pretty much." Wily admitted.

Zero face-palmed leaving a red hand mark on his face. Then he looked at Wily with a pleading face something he never did before ever. "Please don't tell anybody especially Axl. If he found out he would have field day with this." Zero said shuttering at the amount of pranks Axl would commit based on this information Gag gifts of tampons, jokes about that time of the month, or worse transsexual jokes up the wazoo and a box full of dildos delivered to his house. Wily walked towards him , and patted him on the back.

"Don't worry I won't tell anyone if you don't want me to, and I am pretty sure your girlfriend won't either." Wily promised.

Zero looked at him wondering what he was talking about. Wily pointed behind him, and his jaw dropped. It was a tanned skin female reploid with blue hair styled in a hime cut with the front covering her eyes. She had a curvy body with a nice bust. She was wearing blue navigator armor with a symbol marking her as a weapons navigator, and she held an air of professionalism, and nervousness. She was standing red with embarrassment. It was Layer.

"La...y..er how long were you there, and why are you here?" Zero asked slightly embarrassed.

Layer stammered a little before finally speaking. "Long enough. I am sorry I eavesdropped. I won't tell anyone Zero promised. Anyway the reason I am here is because X been calling you your late for Axl's and the Guardians report. I came here a few minutes ago to let you know, but it didn't feel right to interrupt it is just so nice to see father and son makeup." she said.

Zero checked the time and cursed. "Shit, I am late. Layer let's head to the car." he told Layer.

Layer nodded and smiled. "Alright dear. I will wait for you please don't take too long you don't want X to be angry at your tardiness." she explained.

Zero nodded, and began to walk back towards the car, but before left he turned towards Wily. "Hey Father need a ride?" He asked saying still trying to get used to calling Wily Father.

Wily smiled thankful for the offer. "Yes thank you." he said thankful.

Zero gave a simple nod, and they walked backed to the car and drove to Legion HQ.

**Year: 2183**

**Location: Normandy traveling to the Mass Relay.**

Back in the Alternate dimension Kalinka along with the Guardians, Axl's team, and Shepard's team lead the Admirilty Board who brought along a squad of marines including one Kal'Reeger to the Normandy for departure to the Citadel. They are now on the Normandy traveling to the mass relay leading to the Citadel. Kalinka and Shepard were showing the Admiralty Board around while this was happening Axl and Lumine were in the Cafeteria eating. Axl and Lumine turned in their armor and their larger weapons to be maintained by Ciel. Axl and Lumine were wearing the matching clothes they wore earlier. Axl was eating a burger while Lumine was reading through the codex drinking some tea. Kaiden was sitting with them taking a break from fixing the panel.

**Lumine POV**

I was reading the codex on my omni-tool learning about every race right down to the Hanar. As I read I notice my brother seemed to be out of it since we left the Migrant Fleet. My curiosity was piqued so I turned of my Omni-Tool and turned my attention towards him.

"So brother what you think of the situation?" I asked him.

Axl shrugged "Well it went better than expected I mean we weren't shot on sight and our bodies used as examples." he answered.

I raised an eyebrow and smirked. "That is pretty cynical, and a little morbid of you don' you think?" I asked.

Axl finished his hamburger. "Maybe, but it was a possibility." he stated.

I nodded in agreement he did have a point. "So shouldn't you be reporting to X right now?"

"Well Ciel is modifying the communication device so it could take inter-dimensional signals, and Gate is doing the same for the Council's."

Before I could comment Joker called me over the intercom. "Axl please come to the meeting room the call center is ready." Axl let out a sigh.

"Well bro looks like I will be making that report to X after all. See ya." he said as got up.

"See you, later. Prototype." I said the last part teasingly.

Axl flicked me off and went to the elevator, and Kaiden went to engineering to check on something. I continue to read until I heard the elevator ding and saw Tali coming out and heading towards my table along with her aunt Shala'Raan. Tali and her aunt sat across from me.

"Ah isn't my future sister and aunt in law." I smirked when I saw Tali rubbed her hands her nervous habit, and Shala cock an eyebrow well as far as I can tell based on her glowing eyes. "Relax I was just joking(maybe.). Anyway, anything I can help you two with?" I asked closing my Omni-tool giving them my full attention.

Tali rubbed her hands and was about to speak when I heard the elevator door opened. From around the corner Vile came out surprisingly without his armor instead wearing purple pants, shirt and jacket with gold on the edges. He had blueish purple hair and purple eyes. His white face had a long scar diagonal across his face. He had a MRE in his hand. He sat beside me and started to eat. He looked at Tali and Shala who was looking back.

"What?" he asked.

Tali blinked. "Vile?" she asked.

Vile nodded. "Yeah its me. Got a problem?" he asked gruffly.

Tali shook her head. "No, I just never saw you without your armor or your helmet." she said still surprised.

Vile just shrugged, and continued to eat. Tali looked at me then Vile. "I was wondering if you two can answer something for me and my aunt?" she asked.

I cocked an eyebrow and Vile looked at them questioningly. "Shoot." said Vile.

"Shoot wha...oh I get it an earth expression. OK, um we read the Codex entry on the Maverick war."

I stiffen and I notice that Vile stopped eating and paid closer attention. I knew where this was going, and it was a topic I knew me and vile will have explain. "According to the codex Vile fought for Sigma for the majority of the maverick war, and you Lumine manipulated sigma during the 8th rebellion. We would like to..."

"Know our side of the story." I finished.

Tali and Shala nodded. "I mean if it's too personal..." Shala spoke up.

Vile waved it off. "No, you already know anyway, so might as well tell the full story. Want me to start first?" he asked me.

I nodded. "If you want." I said.

Vile chuckled humorlessly, before taking a metal canister out of his pocket unscrew the cap, and drink its contents.

"Bourbon?" I asked knowing full well what it was.

Vile nodded. "Yep, if going tell them about my maverick days I am not doing it sober." he said before taking a final swig. "Anyway ready to here is story."

Tali and Shala nodded. "Well I am warning you now somethings I did will disturb you." he warned.

He told them how he was created as a combat reploid to fight the increasing number of mavericks in the early days of the war, and how he joined the Maverick hunters. He also told them about his mental condition at the time caused by an irreparable neural pathway causing his psychotic tendencies during the war. He even told them about his first love Maria a navigator reploid assigned to him. He told them how she died in a maverick attack causing him to hunt down and destroy mavericks despite collateral damage and who was in the way which led to his later incarceration, and how he used to despise X because he had all this power and yet he waste it with his unsureness, and humans for treating reploids like disposable tools. He told them every detail eventually telling them about his participation in the 1st rebellion, 3rd, and 8th rebellion including his destruction and resurrection, his plan to destroy sigma during the first rebellion, but losing his as his obsession of beating X grew, and his rethinking of his life shortly after he was defeated at the top of Jakob elevator. He told them about how a mother and her reploid child that found and repaired him, and how he stayed with them in the wilderness to avoid the hunters eventually growing close to the family and changing his view of humans.

"Wait, Somebody repaired you despite you being a maverick?" Shala asked surprised.

Vile nodded. "Yes, heh Diana had a huge heart. She reminded me of Maria in so many ways, and her son Joseph was hyper active. I stayed with them lying low and such. Got close to them lived a good life helping them with manual labor and protecting them from other mavericks until the Elf wars when Dr. Weil cursed the Mother Elf and made the baby elfs to infect reploids turning them into his insane puppets. One got to Joseph. He tried to resist to give his mother enough time to escape, but it wasn't enough. He killed her, and I killed him... had to be done... He was too far gone." Vile looked down guilty and took another sip of his bourbon. Shala and Tali looked at him probably feeling sorry for him. "I buried them both mother and son side by side and joined the Elf war against Weil to avenge them. After Weil was defeated and punished, and Omega was sealed. X gave me my forever being a hunter punishment and I was assigned to the protect Ciel from the left over mavericks from the war, and as you guess we got very close. Now here I am." he said.

"It's ironic that I would become a hunter again. Heck, I still couldn't believe the progress X made. I always thought I would go down in some final showdown against X and Zero." he said.

"Vile, thank you for telling us. I know you don't like talking about your past." Tali said.

Shala nodded. "Yes, thank you." she said seeming to be more comfortable around reploids.

Vile smirked. "You're welcome. So dandy boy it is your turn." Vile said.

I let his dandy boy comment slide, and continued to speak. "where to start? Ah, the beginning should do just fine. I was created by my mother a little after the 7th rebellion when the governments at that time were talking about to put bluntly running away by colonizing space starting with the moon. Believing that its the best course of action to minimize casualties Mother, Wily, and Light decided to donate the perfected copy chip technology to the government under different names and Mother built me based on my brother's basic design and DNA data. The government excited about the new technology started production immediately, but unfortunately Sigma caught sight of the project and infiltrated it tainting the copy chips with his DNA and in turn his ideals. I and the other new generation reploids were implanted with the tainted chips and activated when construction of the elevator started, and thanks to the new generation reploid's ability to change their shape for different needs the construction went smoothly and speedily with the elevator being completed 2 years later. During those years I notice the way humans treated reploids and my contempt of them grew and with Sigma Ideals whispering in my ear my contempt grew even more. So when Sigma came to me with an offer to rebel I took it and convinced the other new generation reploids to rebel as well. While had his plans I had mine. We were on the same page except he want a world only for reploids, and I want one only for the new generation reploids. The plan was to expand into space colonizing planet to planet after destroying humans on Earth." I smiled bitterly. "What a fool I was following his ideals."

"Lumine his DNA tainted your copy chip. It is not your fault." Tali said obviously trying comfort me.

My fist clenched in anger at myself. "It is Tali. His DNA may have been in my copy chip, but ultimately it was my decision. I decided to rebel. I decided to follow him." I shook my head. "Anyway..." I proceeded to explain how I manipulated Sigma, and waited for X, Zero, and Axl to finish like I knew they would destroying him permanently after they defeated the eight reploids sent to gather resources needed for our plan. Until finally got to the final battle.

"For the final battle I have video taken from my brother's memory banks with his permission." I explained. I played the video it started when I came out from behind with my foot on decapitated Sigma head. The way I smiled so full of malice and evil I even scared myself.

Tali looked at me and my old body. "You were a girl in your old body? That does explain your effeminate voice." she asked sounding confused.

Vile laughed hard banging the table lighting up the mood, and felt a tick mark on my forehead. "No Tali.. I. Was. Always. A. Guy." I said with emphasis.

Tali and Shala looked back and forth one more time. "You know I was pretty confused as well." Vile jabbed.

"Shut up." I said playing the video again this showing me with 8 multi-colored jewels surrounding me, then me giving a monologue and my brother shutting me up with a bullet. Plus me transforming into my Seraph form which caused my brother and everybody else to come up with the ever so originally joke of 'Lumine used the chaos emeralds to turn into super Lumine!'

"Hey look Lumine used the chaos emeralds!" yelled Vile.

I face palmed wondering how I didn't see that coming.

Tali and Shala looked at me with confusion. "I will explain later." I said

The video continued until I was defeated and gave my parting words before the tentacle burst out my chest hitting my brother in the head transferring my soul into his body. Once the video ended I continue the story telling how I tried to take over to no avail and inadvertently giving him the white Axl power up eventually I told them about the meeting of our mother, the Cyber elf and Biotech research, corruption of the Mother Elf leading to the Elf War, Weil's betrayal, and the unleashing of Omega to his imprisonment and the purification of the Mother Elf. I also told them about the 5 year rebuilding and the great upgrade period eventually reaching tot he point of gaining a new body.

Tali and Shala looked us. "Thank you both for telling us, and trusting us. But you didn't mention in detail what happen to this ."

I shrugged. "A group scientists wanted revenge. I heard bits and pieces, but it was concluded that they turned him into a cyborg sealing him in a regenerative suit making him immortal, but the suit would never allow him to forget the sins he committed. He would be forever reminded of those dark times. He was sealed along with Omega in a high security space station orbiting around the planet." I explained.

"But what if something happens and it falls back to Earth." Shala asked.

"I doubt it that space station was built to last with self destruct charges that would leave nothing behind, but X is no fool he made contingency plans and developed weapons made specifically to take care of Omega if he ever returned. To this day he keeps his ultimate armor under lock and key fearing Omega and his master's return. Even Zero feared him to the point he kept the sigma blade his most powerful and destructive blade in handy just in case." he said.

"Then why didn't your people destroy him?" Tali asked.

I let out a sigh. "In short we couldn't. In the final battle despite fighting at full power we merely cracked his armor and knocked him out. Sealing him was all we can do like we said since then we mad plans if he returns, and perform strict inspections to make sure the station holds upgrading when needed." I explained.

Before we could speak some more I saw my brother come around the corner looking tired. He sat by Tali rubbing his head. When finished he accidentally placed his hand on Tali's when they noticed they moved their hands blushing. Me and Vile chuckled at the display even Shala gave a small laugh.

Axl coughed. "Team I got some news. We are going to get some new equipment for our mission." he announced.

Vile smiled broadly with a psychotic tinge to it. "What kind of equipment?" he asked.

Axl smirked I knew all too well. "Our personal ride chasers and ride armors." he said.

"YES!" Vile yelled fist pumping jumping out of his seat.

"Excuse me, What are ride chasers and ride armors." Tali asked.

My brother grinned so wide it rivaled Vile's psychotic grin. "You will see." he said.

I chuckled knowing what he was planning to ask Tali to ride with him once we received our rides.

Axl leaned forward his head resting on his left hand. "So what are you guys talking about?" he asked.

"Our past." me and Vile said at the same time.

My brothers face changed almost instantly from his usual upbeat carefree look to a more serious and worried look. "Hey, you two alright? I know..." before he could say more I interrupted him.

"It is a alright brother. We are working together on this so we want them to know everything. No secrets." Vile nodded in agreement.

My brother nodded. "Alright as long you two are alright with it. Anyway bro mind if I borrow the chaos emeralds I need them to turn into my super mode." he said jokingly.

I looked at my brother with the best 'You are annoying.' face. Then a devious thought came to mind once I remembered my brother recording a certain video that got him in trouble with Alia. A wide evil grin spread across my face.

My brother's face went from happiness to terror faster than Vanishing gungoroo could move. "Bro, what are you thinking?" I chuckled evilly which a few seconds later turned into a laugh. A dawn of realization graced my brother's face. That's when I knew he figured it out. "Lumine. Bro. Please, No don't you dare. I know what you about to do, and you better not do it. Come on I beg of you not in front of Tali."

Tali and Shala just sat confused. "Well now I am interested. What don't you want me to see Axl? Asked Tali.

"Yeah what is it?" said a gruff voice.

I looked behind toward the source of the voice and saw Fefnir and Leviathan. "(perfect.) Take a seat the show is about to began." I said as I noticed my brother sweating profusely to my amusement.

They both sat at the table with us watching my Omni-tool holographic screen intently.

I smiled evilly and played a little video titled 'Axl home video' (**A/N look it up on youtube and prepare to laugh.)**. To Axl grief the video started play it showed a room with a female old style reploid with blond hair and pink and white armor doing seductive poses bending down showing her full moon, blowing kisses, doing belly dance moves, etc.

Fefnir and Leviathan eyes widen. "Is that mom!?" Leviathan asked in surprise.

"LUMINE, WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH A VIDEO OF OUR MOM?!" Fefnir yelled in anger.

Vile smiled. "Trust me it's not what it looks like keep watching." Vile said clearly amused at my brother's expense.

The video continue to play until the moment we all been waiting for and my brother been dreading. The door behind the Alia posing opened reveling another Alia with a surprised look on her face watching the clone of her doing more naughty poses. After a few minutes the Alia clone stopped posing and then glowed shape shifting into my brother before the upgrade. He had a perverted smile on face.

"Now to download the video and play it on the screen. Heheheheh." the Axl in the video said.

The Alia in the video face was bright red with anger she cracked her knuckles and sneak up behind my brother as he downloaded the video. She tapped on his right shoulder causing him stiffen as she said in a false overly sweet tone. "So enjoying the show you little pervert?" My brother turned his head to see a very anger Alia cracking her knuckles.

"ALIA WAIT! I CAN EXPALIN!" he yelled in the video

Alia punched him into the ground and continue to punch. "EXPLAIN THIS YOU PERVERT!" Alia yelled as she continued to angrily punched and kick Axl while he was on the ground.

"SOMEBODY HELP!" were the last words heard before the video ended.

For a few long moments everybody at the table just stared and then suddenly burst out laughing.

"Man, Axl... I knew... you were... more reckless back then, but...to...change into...my...mom and doing those poses. That takes guts. More guts than me especially with her temper." Fefnir said between laughs.

Leviathan giggled uncontrollable. "Yeah, I mean can you imagine what would happen if Dad found out instead of Mom. Poor Axl wouldn't be here." then looked at me with 'you better answer this right or you're in trouble face'. "Lumi, did you ever use your copy ability to make videos of me or any other woman?" she asked with an evil smile.

"(OK Lumine just tell her the truth and you should be fine. Hopefully.) Why, No my little goddess of the sea I would never doing anything like that with other woman and I would never do it to your body without permission." I said hoping I said something right.

Leviathan nodded looking satisfied. "Good then you won't mind me looking through your computer when we come back home after this mission." she said with an overly sweet tone.

"Sure." I said simply.

Leviathan nodded again finally satisfied.

"Attention we will be exiting the relay in 5 minutes." called joker over the intercom.

"Looks like we are nearing the Citadel. I have to go meet the other Admirals at the airlock." she got up and looked at me and Vile. "Thank you for telling us your histories. I know there are somethings you would rather..."

I stopped her. "It's not a problem Miss Shala. Just thank you for coming to hear the story from us." I said giving Shala a grateful smirk.

Vile simply nodded before giving a smirk himself.

Shala and Tali gave their farewells, but before they left Tali said something my brother that turned his face bright red. They then left around the corner where the elevator is located. After they were out of sight I looked at my brother with a sly grin on my face.

"So dear brother, what did Tali had to say about your perverse stunt?" I asked making my chuckle as evil as possible.

"Shut up, Lumine." my brother pouted folding his arms muttering something about getting me back. Which I ignored because embarrassing him was worth it. I opened my Omni-tool and continued to read through the Codex.

**3****rd**** POV**

Tali and Shala enter the elevator Shala pressed the button that would take them to the ships Command deck. The elevator (very)slowly rose as the sound of a motor winding up the cables hum. Shala and Tali for a few seconds before Shala chuckled. "They are interesting aren't? If you told a few hours ago that there is an alternate dimension where AI's and organics live in peace I would call you a liar, and if you tell they treat each other as equals and even lovers, and offer us a home I would have called you insane. Then here we are on a ship heading to the home dimension of the Humanoids to tour their capital city. I wonder what their world is like in person?" she asked Tali thinking about the beautifully constructed cities seen in the videos during the meeting.

Tali smiled and nodded in agreement. "Their cities look human, yet different. After we capture Saren Axl and Leviathan are going show me around Arcadia City then Axl said he would take me to his favorite Ice Cream shop to try some human sweet drink called a 'milkshake'. Well once they solve the amino-acid compatibility issue." she said.

Shala looked at Tali with a knowing gaze. "You seem quite friendly with the humanoids even the reploids. I am surprised to be honest." Shala observed.

Tali nodded in agreement. "I am surprised myself, but after talking to them and meeting some of them I learned they are no different from you or me. I guess the reason my opinion changed so quickly is because they break the things we were taught growing up about Ais and I guess some of the things I learned talking with them." she remembering the stories Axl, Lumine, Ciel and Vile told her.

Shala chuckled ready to bring up a certain topic with her niece. "I also notice you and Axl get along quite well." Shala commented.

Tali rubbed her left arm nervously. "Well he is nice, and he defended me from some of Saren's thugs until his friends came. He is a little cocky and childish, but he seems to be more under the surface like he seen things. He is optimistic and a strong sense of right and wrong. He is the type of person that would go in to protect his friends and family no matter what. He also has green eyes that remind me of those earth jewels emeralds I think they are called." she said picturing his face.

Shala smiled behind her Visor. "Sounds like you like him." she said.

Tali looked at her aunt stammering. "Well...like?...I mean...I...like him..." before she could continue Shala stopped her folding her arms with an amused look clear in her glowing eyes.

"Tali," she said in a knowing tone. "I am your aunt and I have known you since you were a baby, and I know you like him a little more than you say." she said matter of factly.

Tali coughed nervously and rubbed her arm profusely. "I know I should hate him or them just because they are AI's, because it been pretty much pounded into my head that AI's will always betray their creators because they view organics as lessors, but I can't hate them not after watching and interacting with them. The way Leviathan and Fefnir irritate each other like siblings usually do, how Lumine and Leviathan lovingly hold each other hands, Vile and Ciel relationship. Ciel love him despite his past and he love her back, and how Axl came into being. Kalinka from the beginning created Axl an AI with every intention for him to have free will the same with the other Sages. They didn't see them as machines, but as their children. The ability to grow and make decisions the same way as organic life. Which caused many advancements and much bloodshed. The humans in their world created reploids free will and all despite that they mistreated them which was one of the factors beside the synthetic version of super rabies that lead to the Maverick Wars." Tali thought about how similar her people history are to the humanoids. "Yet after the blood shed the humans and reploids made peace with each other I can't help, but wonder if our ancestors tried to make peace with the geth and treat like equals..." she said.

Shala chuckled. "I never thought you would sympathize with Geth and truth be told I could see where Korris point with the Geth, but I thought our ancestors made the right choice but after talking with Kalinka I don't know. Maybe we would have been better off if our ancestors tried to make peace instead of pointing shotgun to the head like you did with Axl."

Tali turned red under her visor in embarrassment remembering her first reaction to Axl after looking a this injured arm. "Well I just hope we can work out something with the Geth despite that happened 300 years ago. We caused each other great pain we tried to drive them to extinction and they did the same to us. I am still angry at them for their actions for overreacting, but I am also understanding of them they were pretty much children who just wanted to live." she said surprising herself when she said those words.

"You know your father would probably have heart attack if he heard you say that." Shala jested.

Tali looked at her aunt with a are 'your kidding right' look. "I think he already had one in our little meeting." she said.

Shala smiled. "Good point, but I think he would have an aneurysm if you told him about your little crush on Kalinka's son." she said half jokingly.

Tali lowered her blushing in embarrassment while Shala chuckled some more. While they were having their little talk in the elevator. On the Command Deck busy with personnel working on their computer counsels Korris was making conversation with the off duty navigators learning about them, Society and their occupation while Rael and Hans waited by the airlock.

"So your three are Navigators, so what is it each one of you do?" Korris asked each of the Navigators.

Pallette the most cheerful person you ever meet smiled happy to answer his questions answered first. "Well we each of us help our hunters by providing them information on enemy positions, information on their weapon load out, information on building layout and provide information any aberrations in building layouts,etc. I specialize in route analysis and cartographer. Essentially I help my assigned hunter find the best the route to his destination or warn him of any structural irregularities." she said cheerfully.

"I specialize in weapons information and enemy armaments. My job is to provide information on weaknesses or shortcomings of weapons, enemies, and vehicles." Frost explained in her usual calm stoic voice.

Nana nodded. "And I an all-rounder. I don't specialize in one area, but I am proficient in many areas and have the most experience." she explained moving a lock of her pink hair out of her eye.

Korris nodded in understanding. "So you three provide information during missions when needed." he surmised.

Nana nodded. "Pretty much. Our jobs are very important we provide our hunters information that could save their life. One misinformation could get them killed." she said.

"I understand your jobs are extremely important. Now were you always navigators? Like was were you built for?" he asked Nana and Pallette since they were reploids.

They both nodded. "Yeah, me and Nana were built near the end of the Maverick war. After the wars we stuck to our original jobs because it was what we are good at and job security. There seems to always to be some nut wanting to take over something." she explained.

Korris looked at Frost wondering how she became a navigator. "So Frost how you became a Navigator?" he asked.

Frost looked at him with her icy blue eyes. "I joined the hunters a couple of years ago mostly because I want to make a difference. I passed all my test with flying colors and was assigned to S rank Hunters because of my skill which is why I was assigned to Axl's team for this mission." she explained almost like a teacher reading out of a text book.

"I read about your people predicament. I am sorry about the things your people went through." Nana said sincerely.

"Yes, I hope your can return to Rannoch one day. I would like to go there one day. I bet it is extremely beautiful." Pallette said imagining what Rannoch looks like.

Korris chuckled touched at Nana's words. "(They are more than machines.)I would like to believe so, but thanks to our ancestors foolishness we roam space for 300 years only having images to at least see what it used to look like before The Geth Rebellion. My people created the Geth. They were our children and we betrayed them." he said melancholy.

Frost analyzed Korris before asking the question on her mind. "You seemed to be the only to think that way. What made you come to that conclusion?" she asked interested.

Korris let out a weary sigh. Remembering some of the not so pleasant names he and like-minded people received growing up. "Ever since I was a child I studied and memorize the history of how we ended up roaming space. At first I bought it without question, but as I got older things about our history bothered me, and I started to think and question things. We are mad at Geth for driving us to extinction and kicking us out of our home-world, yet we tried do the same to them when they showed signs of sentience when they asked one question. 'Does this unit have a soul?'. A question a child trying to understand his existence would ask. Our ancestors feared they were becoming sentient and would be unsatisfied with their status." Korris chuckled humorlessly. "I always question why didn't our ancestors tried working with the Geth as equals? Surly rebellion would have been avoided. I could understand their blockade around the Previaus Veil and not making contact with the rest of the galaxy. Like child who had a horrible experience with water and develop a fear of drowning. They had a horrible experience with organics and isolated themselves out of fear. I continue to ask these kind of question which as you imagine didn't make me popular with some people fortunately their some like minded people who talked to me. Sometimes I wonder if peace between organics and synthetics is possible, but with the arrival of your kind I know it is. Life can come in all forms including metal and wires. Your kind proved that and what could be accomplished if we acknowledge that."

Frost nodded in understanding. "Thank you for telling us." she said.

Korris nodded. "Your welcome. Now if you excuse me I have to go. We should be nearing the Citadel." he excused.

Nana smiled. "Well our break is almost up, so we are on duty again. It was nice talking to you." she said grabbing a pair of headphones from her waist and putting them on while her fellow navigators do the same.

Pallette giggled. "Yeah, I hope your people enjoy Arcadia City. X is a friend of me and Nana he is one of the greatest people I know. " she said before leaving to her assigned workstation.

Korris nodded. "I am sure he is,..." he said truthfully. "But your going to convince 2 knuckleheads and an enigma of that." he said referring to Hans, Rael and Xen.

Frost gave a slight smile which slightly melted the frosty image she unintentionally exude. "I am sure they would come around. Farewell Korris our talked has been informative." she said frostily with a hint of sincerity before going to her workstation.

Nana shook her head at her friends frosty tone. "Frost needs a better social life." she then looked at Korris. "Well again nice talking to you. I hope you and the other Admirals enjoy the tour of Arcadia." she said smiling.

"Thank you. I am sure we will." Korris said thankfully.

Korris went to the airlock while Nana went to her assigned station. After a few minutes Shala, Tali and Xen came out of the elevator along with Kalinka. Once the Normandy arrived at the Citadel Tali saw her father off and the Admirals along with their guards and Kalinka enter and exited the airlock heading towards the Humanoid Embassy where they will meet Sage Harpuia and Hidden Phantom meanwhile Shepard was in the Storage bay along with Axl, Lumine, and Vile to oversee the loading of their ride armors and ride chasers. Three Gouden MK 2s a general improvement over the Gouden MK 1's aesthetic wise it remains unchanged except the chest sports a more angular design and since the exploration of space and smarter mavericks made the open cockpit impractical the cockpit is covered completely with a 'head' unit on top that house the main camera and other sensors and the MK 2's has a left hand instead of the arm mounted automatic buster rifles of the previous model with the rifles being hand-held. Weapon wise the rifles feature a more accurate scope and longer range over the shoulder cannons. Extra features also include gliding wheels in the feet powered by recoilless motors and better back thrusters. Each one was customize by its assigned hunter. Axl's was black and red with a machine rifle, Lumine's was blue and white armed with a buster rifle, and Vile's was purple and gold armed with an over the shoulder missile launcher and a buster cannon with an extendable barrel that can be made shorter to save space. Three Barius MK 2's ride Chasers were also loaded. A major improvement over the Barius MK1 due to the rectification of the Ride Chaser's infamous lack of control when going high speeds. Thanks to better stabilization technology the MK 2's and make sharper turns and can slowdown faster making it less likely you end up like the Scout troopers on the Planet Endor from Star wars. Axl's was black and red with machine busters, Lumines was white and blue with a special buster that acts a needle gun, and Viles was purple and gold with two rear mounted missile launchers and two front cannons based on the G-Launcher Axl use during the 7th rebellion. They were being loaded by human docking crews mostly due to some of the other races not being comfortable with being near the synthetics. The Ride armors were being loaded into the cargo bay by hover cart while the Ride chasers were rode in.

Shepard whistled in awe of the vehicles design. He looked over the ride armor that were in a kneeling position making them twice his height and the Ride Chasers make him want to find some forest planet and ride around on one of them playing the star wars theme in the background.

"Man these things are real beauties. I love to try these out, but I have to question the practicality of your humanoid mechas." he said watching the workers dropping off ride armors side by side each other by the Mako along with the Ride Chasers. The rider armors were a little more than half way form touching the ceiling when kneeling.

Vile chuckled his signature psychotic chuckle. "Trust me Shepard these few tons of mayhem and destruction will be very useful, and I am speaking from experience. I killed a lot of things bigger than me with these things." he said.

Shepard smirked. "I wonder how well they can stand up against a thresher maw?" he asked.

Vile laughed out loud. "If it can bleed my baby can blow a hole clean through followed by missiles. The only thing left would be hamburger!" Vile boasted.

Axl and Lumine rolled their eyes used to Vile's slightly psychotic boast. While Shepard just raised an eyebrow.

Axl coughed. "Well anyway I think these would be very useful for the mission." he said.

Shepard smirked. "You know I always wanted to ride a hover cycle..." he said before the reploids interrupted him with an astounding. "No!" which brought Shepard spirits down a little.

After the everything was loaded up the Normandy immediately left and headed to the Planet Therum in the Knossos of the Artemis Tau cluster. Once they arrived and entered in the atmosphere of the planet Axl and Shepard and their teams along with Leviathan and Fefnir met up in the Cargo bay. Axl, Lumine, and Vile were on their ride chasers while Shepard, Tali, Leviathan, Fefnir and Garrus were in the Mako waiting to be dropped. Shepard went over the mission objective with them. Outside the Normandy opened it cargo bay door over the skies of Therum dropping 4 objects. The Mako and rider chasers thruster activated when they neared the ground landing with a soft thud.

**Axl POV**

I looked around the alien environment. The land was black with ash and rock with Lava lakes all around it reminded me of the lava planet from that old Sci-Fi movie with the beam sabers.

"It is environments like this that makes me wonder why I didn't return to being the director of the Jakob elevator." my brother jested over the COMS.

"You there are worst places we could end. Remember some of the jungles missions? Instant death spikes anyone?" I said.

"Yes, like spikes are so much better than magma." he said with heavy sarcasm.

We heard a cough over the COMS "Um guys I don't mean to your brotherly conversation, but I am detecting some strange readings that are off the charts. It looks like it is coming from some sort of underground complex a few klicks from the drop zone. Sending coordinates now." Nana said over the COMs.

"Already everybody we have our coordinates lets move" Shepard ordered.

I shifted the gear on my ride chaser and me and my team rode our chasers after the Mako. As we rode passing by lakes of magma I saw it bumped up and down with little stability. In short I was glad I chose to ride my ride chaser instead of the Mako. I along with my team continued followed beside the Mako I saw a huge bug looking ship drop two pods that unfolded in to some mechanical bug with long necks and flash light heads. They fired some sort of cannon at us we dodged out-of-the-way

"What the hell are those?!" Vile yelled.

"Analyzing target. Analyzing complete. These are Geth Armatures. They are decently armored and armed with a Siege Pulse cannon that penetrate armor and a smaller secondary rapid fire weapon. Their legs are the least armored so they can be knocked over easily. The bombs on Vile's Ride chaser should destroy them." Frost explained.

"Alright I will use the Mako to ram them knocking them over so Vile can do his thing." Shepard stated.

I gave my conformation. "Alright brother lets these guys for Vile." I said.

My brother gave me a conformation and we moved forward in front of the Mako firing our weapons at the Armatures. Our busters hit the Armatures bypassing their Kinetic Barriers since the barriers were designed for physical projectiles and weakening their leg armor. As they struggle to stay standing up we passed them. I looked back and saw the Mako plowed through them knocking them over. Then Vile rode pass leaving them his parting gift.

"HERES A PRESENT FOR YOU FUCKERS!" he yelled laughing like a mad man.

We drove a few meters and we heard a loud explosions and I looked behind again and saw a huge mushroom cloud in the distance.

"Vile wasn't that a little over kill?" Lumine asked.

Vile chuckled. "Lumine you worked with me before you know how I worked." Vile said.

Lumine conceded on that point and we continued to follow the Mako as it instability made me even more glad I chose the ride chaser and my team agreed with me. We followed the Mako up the road a little making a left turn when suddenly we came under from some turrets blocking the entrance to some industrial outpost. Pallette informed us that there was a way round to our right we followed the passage around the turrets into the outpost destroying the geths guarding the back way with our vehicle weapons. We drove into the outpost in front of the gateway on the far-side of the compound. We exited and when the coast was clear we dismounted from our vehicles. We meet up with Shepard and the rest by the Mako. It was an amusing sight Shepard was just fine, but everybody else not so much. Tali was shaking saying something about 'Losing her lunch.', Garrus hanging on the Mako wheel hurling, Fefnir was on all fours kissing the ground 'thanking whatever deity out there for him surviving, and Leviathan was breathing in and out rapidly.

"Shepard your driving sucks." Fefnir said giving his two cents.

Leviathan nodded her head. "I am going find whoever designed this and shoved my halberd so far up their asses for designing the unstable vehicle in existence. The early model Ride Chasers were safer than this thing, and those were more of a deathtrap than the speeder bikes from Star Wars!" she exclaimed.

Fefnir looked at his sister in surprise. "You watch Star Wars?" he asked.

"Hey, I can watch what I want. I can like 21st century classic Sci-Fi movies. Don't judge." she said huffing then looked at her my brother and her boyfriend. "Isn't that right Lumi." she said sweetly.

Lumine nodded. "Yes, in fact we saw the Clone wars series for movie night a while back." he said.

"OK, I hate to interrupt the dating life with Lumine and Leviathan and the ripping on Shepard's driving skills, but we sort of need to open this gateway to find a certain asari to find out more on a certain reaper threat." Garrus said sardonically.

Shepard nodded in obvious agreement. "That's right we need to move."

I nodded. "Yeah, We need to find a way to open this gate. Besides we can rip Shepard on his driving later." I said which earned a few chuckles from everyone except Shepard.

Shepard lifted his arms in annoyance. "OH COME ON! My driving not that bad."

After everyone calling him a liar he admitted that his driving skills needed some work.

Shepard cleared his throat after trying to defend himself. "Alright now we need to split up to cover more ground to find that switch. Axl since you and your squads can negate the effect of Kinetic Barriers mind if I borrow one of your teammates?" he asked.

I nodded. "Vile you go with Shepard and assist him." I ordered.

Vile nodded. "Sure." he said gruffly.

"Great the synthetic version of Wrex is coming with us." Garrus said dully.

Vile chuckled like Wrex in response. "I will try not to overkill this time." he said though me, Lumine, and the Guardians know that he would overkill anyway.

"Tali you go with Axl and Lumine to balance things out." Shepard ordered.

"Yes, Commander." she said.

"Hey, what are we going to do? I want to fight something!" Fefnir said/complained.

"You and Leviathan are one of the most people here. So can you two guard our vehicles? We need them to reach our destination." Shepard explained it wasn't an order more like a suggestion since technically the Guardians aren't under his command and just working with him.

Fefnir didn't like it. "WHAT GUARD DUTY! Come on I want to fight some..." before he could finish Leviathan formed an ice block over his head dropping it on said head.

"We will guard them with our lives. Sorry about that, but my brother doesn't like to stand around." she said.

Shepard waved it off. "Thats all right I don;t like guard duty that much either, but the enemy might target our way to the ruins and attack in force and we need someone strong to protect them." he said. I could tell he was rubbing Fefnir ego to make guarding our rides more desirable.

Fefnir smiled signifying it work. "Well since you put it that way, alright. We will guard and take out anybody who tries to attack." he said unfolding his custom busters Sodom and Gomorrah.

Shepard nodded. "Alright we split up. Axl you take your team and search the gatehouse on the right side, and I will take my team and checkout the gatehouse on the left side. Understand?" he explained in an authoritative voice.

"Yes, sir." I said saluting out of respect.

We split up Shepard's team headed to one gatehouse, and my team head to the other. We surrounded the doorway. I upholstered my buster pistols holding one in each hand. I entered the building signaling my team to follow me. After checking the first and second level and finding nothing we exited the gatehouse. As soon as we exited out of the gatehouse we heard gunfire. I contacted Shepard over the team wide COMs.

"Shepard we found nothing on our end. How are things on your end?"

"Nothing we couldn't handle we just took care of the Geth guarding this Gatehouse and we found the gate controls. Opening gate now." he reported.

The gate slowly opened revealing a new path. We met up with Shepard back at the Vehicles my team mounted backtheir ride chaser and everyone else but Shepard's dismay went back into the Mako. We exited the compound heading towards our target. We followed the Mako around one of the Lava lakes that riddled this planet running over or shooting down any Geth that in our way. We made it to some tunnel complex guard it by some jumbo sized Armature fortunately it wasn't much of a problem takes to Vile's Overkill policy when it comes to his vehicles. I felt sorry for the Geth they were being used by some evil robo genocidal space squid who promised them the next step of their evolution just like some of the Reploids who followed Sigma during the maverick wars. I pushed those thoughts as ideas we travel through the tunnel taking care of any Geth along the way including some armed with rockets. A little ways after we pass the second tunnel we met the end of road when we arrived at a road blocked by some rock formations with a gap big enough for us to fit forcing us to embark the rest of the way by foot. Shepard called for Joker to come pick up our Vehicles and we entered through the gap into the passage way. We followed the canyon until we were greeted by some company.

"GETH!" Tali shouted.

We took cover behind some rocks as the Geth fired a couple of rockets at us. I looked over my cover and saw three Geths. I morphed one my pistols in the blast launcher and fired a timed grenade at the group of Geth blowing them to pieces. Once the all clear was given we followed Shepard around the corner into a basin as soon as we entered we were greeted by sniper fire and 4 Geths in the Basin. There were 1 Frost identified as a Shock Geth Trooper and 3 Geth troopers armed with rockets.

We took cover behind the cooks in the narrow passage way leading to the basin.

"Garrus take care of that sniper." Shepard ordered.

"On it,Shepard!" he responded.

Garrus took aimed his sniper rifle at the geth sniper tower firing a couple of shots taking care of the sniper and the rocket geth in the tower.

"(Just to be thorough.)" I thought as I looked at Vile taking cover next to me.

"Vile double-check." I ordered.

Vile nodded activating his jetpack and flew to the two towers firing a cannon-shot through each one.

MeanwhileI looked at my brother who was taking behind a rock across the passage form mine and morphed both my pistols into twin black arrow crossbows signifying what I am planning.

Despite the visor and face cover I could tell he was smiling. "Black Arrow Storm." he said morphing his buster rifle into a rifle sized cross-bow.

I nodded. "Black Arrow Storm." I responded.

On my mark me and my brother went from our cover and fired our crossbows sending lethal homing black arrows into the sky over the Geth in the Basin. Hundreds of arrows filled the sky homing in on the Geth in the Basin skewering them. A couple tried to dodge, but the arrows followed them bypassing their shields and piercing their armor detonating making miniature explosions. After a few seconds there 4 geth husks and 2 burning sniper towers.

Shepard gave the order to move in the Basin. We headed up the road to the upper level of the basin. A short ways we were met by a single Geth Shock trooper which we took care off quickly by sheer fire power. After a few minutes we made to some complex with different equipment lying around.

I scanned the facility for any enemies. "What is this place?" I asked continuing to scan a wide area.

"Look like some mining facility more likely used to unearth the Promethan Ruins." he answered.

"Something doesn't feel right." Vile said pointing his vulcans in different directions. "It is too easy." he said.

Fefnir growled. "Vile is right." he said aiming his busters in different directions. "They should be bringing in the big guns by now."

Tali sighed. "Please don't say that. I know from watching Earth movies that something bad always happen when somebody say that." she said

"They are right. Keep a sharp eye out!" Shepard ordered his team.

I ordered my team to do the same. We continued into the mining facility when suddenly we heard a thud sound and a some sort of quadruped geth with chameleon feet jumped down on the ground then to the wall on the building. I heard a loud rumbling sound and a Geth drop ship dropped four small objects and 1 big object. The 4 smaller objects unfolded into a geth infantry and the big one unfolded into those super armatures. I saw another chameleon geth and it was hopping around like its brother firing pot shots at us.

"Told you." she said.

"I WILL TAKE CARE OF THE HUGE ONE!" Fefenir yelled excited to fight such odds.

I motion towards Vile. "VILE TAKE CARE OF THAT JUMBO ARMATURE!" I ordered.

Vile nodded and chuckled. "Don't even need to ask." he said before activating his jet pack and flew into the sky as Fefnir ran towards the Jumbo armature busters at the ready.

"Shepard Me and my brother will take care of the hoppers can you and your team take care of the infantry?" I said.

Shepard nodded. "Sure." he said.

Me and my brother aimed our black arrow cross bows at the hoppers. The hoppers tried jumped trying dodge or out maneuver the arrows, but it was futile the arrows pierced them and exploded destroying them. Shepard and Garrus took care of the snipers while Tali shotgunned a Geth in the head after using Overload on it and Leviathan destroyed another one with her ice dragon attack releasing a huge serpentine dragon made of ice it hit the geth freezing it solid then shattering. Vile fired both his cannons and Vulcans from the air while Fefnir fired his busters form the ground at the Armature aiming at it legs. The combined firepower of vile and Fefnir overwhelmed the geth and it exploded in blue sparks and flames before crumbling to the ground ceasing any movement. After the battle we head towards some sort of circular entrance that lead into a long underground tunnel. Shepard opened the door and gave the all clear. We followed the entrance tunnel until we saw a geth Sock trooper at the end. My brother quickly took care of it with a shot form his buster rifle. We exited the tunnel and were greeted by a geth sniper and a geth shock trooper. Garrus took care of the sniper while Tali overloaded the shock trooper and finished it with her shotgun. We headed down the ramp to the lower level. I saw a blue force shielded room on the other end. We checked it out but seeing no way by it we took the elevator to the lower levels.

Tali looked at the ruins out the elevator window. "Looks like this cavern formed around the ruin after it was built." Tali observed.

"Tali's right. Based on these cavern formations and how they formed they formed around the ruins, odd. Then again considering the Volcanic activity of the planet it is very likely that this place probably suffered a volcanic eruption." Lumine observed.

"Great, not only we have to worry about killer machines now we got to worry about lava from coming from under our feet." Garrus said dryly.

Fefnir chuckled at Garrus sarcasm. "Quit your whining. I am sure this place haven't gone off in a long time. Right, Lumine?" he said.

My brother nodded. "That is correct by the look of things this place has been dormant for a very long time. It would take a significant force to trigger a seismic event." he commented.

The elevator stopped and it's doors opened. We got out and headed to the elevator at the end of the catwalk to our left by the another force shielded door. When were half way 4 flying drones appeared from the level below us.

Tali hacked one the drones causing said drone to fire on its allies before I took care his friends with my Axl bullets. Afterward the hacked drone self destructed.

"Well that was easy." Tali commented.

"Yeah, but something been bugging me. What is Liara looking for down here. Most Prothean ruins have nothing more than dead instrumentation." Garrus said as we walked the rest of the catway and entered the other elevator.

Shepard pressed the elevator button and it lowered us down to the lower level.

Lumine chuckled "Just because something looks dead doesn't mean it is. Right, brother." he said.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, I learned my lesson when you try the tentacle thing back during the Jakob incident." I said dryly.

After a few minutes the elevator started to spark and screech from all sides as something slowed us down. It sounded like some sort of rock or metal jammed the motors. The elevator opened and it looks liked the catwalk collapse.

"Well look like we are going to have to jump down. Well here we go." I said.

Shepard went down the broken platforms followed by his team and mine then the Guardians followed. Once we got down I heard a confused and scared feminine voice.

"Uh, hello? Could somebody help me? Please?" said the voice.

"It is coming from over there." said Shepard pointing his rifle in the direction of the voice.

We followed the voice until we saw a room protected by a force shield with a young asari levitating in mid-air trapped in some energy bubble. She saw us and a look of relief spread across her face.

"Can you hear me out there? I am trapped. I need help!" she said her voice distorted by the bubble..

Shepard look her over. "Are you okay? What happened to you?" he asked.

"Listen, this thing I am in is a Prothean security device. I cannot move, so I need you to get me out of it, alright?" she said fanatically.

Shepard nodded. "Your mother is working for Saren. Whose side are you on?" he asked.

Liara looked confused and slightly insulted at the question. "What? I am not on nobody side. I may be Benezia's daughter, but I am nothing like her I have not spoken to her in years. Please, just let me out of here." she said.

"I think we should save the questioning for when we get her out of there and leave this place." Lumine suggested.

Fefnir lifted his hand in protest. "Wait, I got to know how did she get herself trap? Did she randomly press some unlabeled button?" he asked.

Leviathan formed an ice block over his head dropping it on him. "Fefnir we don't have time for this!" she said.

Liara looked sheepish for a minute. "Well I was exploring the ruins when the geth showed up, so I hid in here. Can you believe that? Geth! Beyond the Veil!" she said almost excited.

"Yeah, we know. We blew a few up on the way here." Vile said with a bit of pride in his voice.

Liara looked at Vile then Fefnir then the rest of the reploids including me. "Excuse me, but who are these people? They look human, but they don't dress like a soldier of your kind would." she asked Shepard.

"We can get to that later. Please continue." Shepard said bring the conversation back on topic.

Liara nodded. "Well I activated the tower's defenses . I knew the barrier curtains would keep them out, but when I turned them on I must have hit something I am not supposed to I was trapped in here. You must get me out please." she pleaded.

"Alright, calm down. We will find some way to help you." said Shepard.

Liara let a sigh in relief. "There is a control in here that should deactivate this thing. You'll have to find some way past the barrier curtain. That's the tricky part. The defenses cannot be shut off from the outside I don't know how you'll get in here. Be careful. There is a Krogan with the geth. They been trying different ways to get past the barrier." she explained.

I folded my arms. "Well that's one question answered. Now how are we going to get Liara out of there?" I asked.

Vile switched his cannons form standby mode. "Me and Fefnir can use our heavy hitters and see if our weapons could take down that force shield." he said aiming his cannons.

"WHAT!? No, who knows how it will react to your weapons. Your weapons could phase through the force shield and hit Liara turning her into meat chunks!" Tali exclaimed.

"Tali's right. We should check the pit below for other options that doesn't include meat chunks." I said.

We went down the catwalk into the pit below. There were 2 geth troopers, 2 geth shock troopers, and a sniper waiting for us. We took care of them quickly. Once we took we cleared the pit we activated the laser and it fired a laser burrowing a tunnel past he barrier curtain. We went down into the tunnel onto some elevator platform. Shepard press a button on the console in the middle and the platform rose up to the level Liara was on. We entered the level. Liara turned her head looking at us and let a relieved sigh.

"How... how did you get in here? I didn't think there was a way around the Barrier!" she said surprised.

I smiled. "We found a way. Now let's get you out of there before more geth come and cause trouble." I said.

Liara had a look of confusion on her face. "you're right. I seen enough of them to last a life time. That button should shutdown my containment field." she said nodding her head towards the console on her left.

Shepard went to the console and pressed a few key commands and the containment field around Liara dispersed. She fell to the ground and let out a loud 'Oof'. She stood back up and dusted her hands off before facing us.

"Now since we got you out of your little bubble prison, any idea on where the way out is?" Fefnir asked a little rudely folding his arms while Leviathan gave him a dirty look.

Liara was put off for a minute by Fefnir question, but she began to speak anyway. "There is an elevator back in the center tower. At least I think it's an elevator. It should take us out of here. Come on !" We followed her to the platform we just rode on. |She turned toward us with a distraught look on her face. "I...I still cannot believe all this. Why would the geth come after me? Do you think Benezia's involved.

Before Fefnir could say something Tali beat him to it. "Saren's looking for the conduit. You're a Prothean expert. He probably wants you to help him find it." she said.

"The conduit? But I don't know..." before Liara could finish we all felt a tremor form the earth.

"What the hell was that?" Shepard asked obviously not liking what just happened.

My brother looked around with a worried face. "Oh no. Shepard. Axl. These ruins are unstable. The mining laser must have triggered a seismic event. This whole place is caving in." Lumine reported.

Liara walked over to the elevators controls. "I am afraid your friend is right. We have to hurry and get out of here." she said as she type on the holographic keyboard. The elevator platform started to move up mean while Shepard called Joker for pickup.

"Joker get the Normandy airborne and lock in on my signal. On the double, mister!" he said into his COMS.

"Aye Aye Commander. ETA eight minutes." Joker said over the COMs.

"He needs to move his ass faster before we are buried alive." Fefnir growled.

After a few anguishing minutes we reached the top only to be meet by a krogan leading 3 geths. Everybody was about to fire, but me and Shepard gave the hold signal to our respective squad.

"Surrender or don't. That would be more fun." The Krogan gurgled.

"In case you haven't notices place is falling apart!" Shepard stated pointing all over place to express his point.

The krogan smiled then chuckled. "Exhilarating is it?" he said walking forward.

I rolled my eyes. "(Yeah, exhilarating was the first word I would describe the situation.)" I thought sarcastically.

"Thanks for getting rid of those energy fields for us. Hand the doctor over." he commanded.

Liara looked at the krogan with a rebellious eye. "Whatever you want your not getting it from me." she said.

I smiled. "I think she want to stay with us thanks." I said patronizing the Krogan.

Krogan shook his head. "Sorry synthetic not an option. Saren wants her. And he always get what he wants." he turned towards his geth troops. "Kill them. Spare the asari if you can. If not, doesn't …." before he could finish his head exploded into a bloody red mess of brain matter, skull pieces and skin with only a bit of his spine left. I fired my Axl bullets at the geth on the right scoring a head shot while my brother shot one geth in the head with his black arrow crossbow. Vile took care of the last geth with his arm mounted vulcans filling the geth full of holes and continue to fire on the dead body until it was nothing but a pile of scrap.

Liara looked at us in surprise. "Who are these people, and why did the Krogan called you a synthetic? Were those energy those people just used?" she asked Shepard as we ran to the shielded door.

"No time! Lets go!" he yelled.

The force shield blocking the door went down and we rocks falling form the cave ceiling smashing the cat walks and mining equipment. Without a word we ran up the catwalk towards the entrance tunnel dodging falling rocks.

"COME ON! MOVE! MOVE! MOVE!" Shepard hustled.

We made to the tunnel and ran up barely making it outside. The Normandy picked us up a few minutes later. Once on board me, the guardians, and my team changed out of our gear and prepare ourselves to explain recent events to Liara turns out she is a bit of a shut in. Spending most of her time digging up and exploring ruins with minimal contact left her out of the loop on a few things. We met up with Shepard and the rest of his team including Liara in the meeting room on the command deck fortunately missing out on Joker's (in)famous were sitting in chairs arranged in a circle we sat down in the five empty chairs between Tali and Wrex. I sat next to Tali's left, Lumine sat next to me on my left, Vile sat next to Lumine's left etc.

"Ah, good for you to join us. We were just about to ask Liara some questions." Shepard explained catching us up.

"What did Saren want with you? Do you know something about the Conduit?" Kaidne asked Liara.

"Only that it somehow connected to the Prothean extinction. That it is my area of expertise. I have spent the past fifty years trying to figure out what happened to them." she explained.

"How old are you exactly?" Shepard asked.

"I hate to admit it, but I am only 106." she answered getting a few blank looks form everyone but the reploids in the group.

Ashly chuckled. "Damn, I hope I look good when I am your age." she commented.

I chuckled. "Come on Ashly a hundred and six is nothing me and my brother are almost 200 years old." I said pointing at me and Lumine.

Liara looked at us in surprise studying us closely. "Wait your serious, but you can't be... even with today cybernetics you should not be able to live that long." then she looked at Shepard. "Commander I think you explain to me who these people are?" she asked sounding frustrated.

Shepard raised his left hand in assurance. "Everything will explained soon. Please continue."

Liara nodded and continued. "Alright, but I want an explanation later." she said.

Shepard noted in response and urged her to continue. Liara took a breath in and continued where she left off. "A century may seem like a long time to a short-lived species like yours. But among the asari, I am barely considered more than a child. That is why my research has not received the attention it deserves. Because of my youth, other asari scholars tend to dismiss my theories on what happened to the Protheans." she explained sounding like a school teacher giving an lecture.

Shepard cocked his head. "I've got my own theory about why the Prothens disappeared." he stated.

Liara didn't look convinced. "With all due respect Commander,.." Which to me was a respectful way of saying telling someone off. "I have heard every theory out there. "The problem is finding evidence to support them. The Protheans left remarkable little behind. It is almost as if someone didn't did not want the mystery solved. It's like someone came along after the Protheans were gone and cleansed the galaxy of clues." she explained.

I couldn't help, but noticed my brother concentrating more than usual as he listen to the asari words.

"But here is the incredible part. According to my findings, the Protheans were not the first galatic civilization to mysteriously vanish. The cycle began long before them." she contiued.

My brother put two fingers under his chin in a thinking pose. "Interesting, Liara how did you come up with that theory? I thought there wasn't any evidence." he asked.

"I have been working on this for fifty years. I have tracked down every scrap and shred of evidance. Eventually, subtle patterns start to emerge. Patterns that hint the truth. It is difficult to explain to someone else. I cannot point to one specific thing to prove my case. It is more of a feeling derived from a half-century of dedicated research. But I know I'm right. And eventually, I will prove it, There were other civilization before the Prothean. This cycle has repeated itself many times over."

I held up my hand. "Wait, If there were civilization before the Protheans then how were the guys that came before?" I asked finding the whole conversation strangely interesting making a note to report this to X.

Liara shook her head. "I don't know. There is barely any evidance on the Protheans. Even less on those who came before them. I cannot prove my theory. But I know I am right! This galaxy is built on a cycle of extinction. Each time a great civilization rises up, it suddenly and violently cast down. Only ruins survived. The Prothens rose up form a single world until their empire spanned the entire galaxy. Yet even they climbed to the top on the remains of those who came before. Their greatest achievements..the mass relays and the Citadel... are based on the technology of those who came before them."

"(this girl sure a thing for the Protheans. It is almost an obsession.)" I thought. She almost remind me of Gate when it comes to DNA data.

"And then, like all other forgotten civilizations throughout galactic history the Protheans disappeared. I have dedicated my life figuring out why." she finished.

Fefnir smirked and pointed his thumb at Shepard. "Well lucky for you smart stuff Shepard here figure it out." he said.

Liara cocked an eyebrow pretty much saying non-vocally 'really'.

"They were wiped out by a race of sentient machines. The Reaper." he explained.

"The... The Reapers? But I have never heard of …. How do you know this? What evidence do you have?" she asked unconvinced.

"Their was a damaged Prothean beacon on Eden Prime. It burned a vision into my brain. I'm still trying to sort out what it means." he explained to her.

"Visons? Yes... that make sense. The beacons were designed to transmit information directly into the mind of the user. Finding one that still works is extremely rare. No wonder the geth attacked Eden Prime. The chance to acquire a working beacon even a badly damaged one...is worth any risk. But the beacons were only programmed to interact with Prothean physiology. Whatever information you received would have been confused, unclear." she looked at Shepard impressed. "I am amazed you were able to make sense of it all. A lesser mind would have been utterly destroyed by the process. You must be remarkably strong – willed, Commander." she said impressed.

Leviathan smiled. "Well good thing my 'lesser minded' brother wasn't there when it happened. His brain barely handle any information at all. His head would probably explode." Leviathan jabbed before Fefnir gave her the stink eye.

"OK! This isn't helping us find Saren. Or the conduit." Ashly butted in.

Liara nodded apolitically. "Of course. You are right. I am sorry. My scientific curiosity got the better of me. Unfortunately I do not have any information that could help you find the Conduit. Or Saren."

I smiled. "(Like a certain blond hair girl I know. She and Ciel would get along just fine.)" I thought.

Shepard nodded. "I don't know why Saren wanted you out of the picture. But I think we'll be a lot better off if we bring you along."

"Thank you , Commander. Saren might come after me again. I cannot think of anywhere safer than here on your ship. And my knowledge of the Protheans might be useful later on." she said thankful for Shepard's offer.

"And her biotics will come in handy when the fighting starts." Wrex added.

Shepard nodded and smiled. "Welcome aboard, Liara. Good to have you on the team." Shepard welcomed.

"Thank you, Commander. I am very gratef..." she suddenly seemed exhausted and put her hand on her forehead. "Whoa, I am feeling a bit light-headed." she said weakly.

Kaiden leaned forward with concern on his face. "When was the last time you ate? Or slept? Dr. Chakwas and Cinnamon should take a look at you." he said concerned.

Liara shook her head and straighten herself. "It is probably just mental exhaustion, coupled with the shock of discovering the Protheans' true fate. I need to process all this. Still, it could not hurt to be examined by a medical professional. It will give me the chance to think things over. Are we finished here commander?" she asked clearly still exhausted.

Shepard nodded. "We can talk again after you've seen a doctor. She will give you the explanation you want on our friends. The rest of you... Dismissed!" he ordered.

As everybody left I looked at my team. "Hey, Vile. Lumine. Can you escort Liara to the med-bay just in case she is afraid of certain 'kinds' of doctors?" I asked hinting what I mean by 'kinds' since she is a powerful biotic that could cause a lot of damage under stress.

Lumine and Vile caught on what I am saying and left with Liara. When the room cleared leaving me, Shepard and the 2 guardians Joker spoke over the inter-com.

"Mission reports for you and Axl are filed Commander. You want me to patch you and Axl through to the Council, and X and Zero."

I shook my head. "I had giving reports or any paperwork to be exact." I said.

Shepard nodded in agreement. "I agree, but it is procedure." he sympathetically.

Shepard looked at the ceiling. "Patch them through, Joker." he ordered.

"Patching them now, commander."

Holograms of the Council, X wearing his blue armor with his blue sage robe over it **(A/N: A mixture of the design from the Zero series, and ZX)**, and Zero wearing his armor minus his helmet letting his long hair flow materialized on the other side of the room.

"Excellent work Commander." said the Asari councilor.

X looked at me and the guardians "And excellent to work to you three as well Maverick hunter Axl, General Leviathan and General Fefnir." he said smiling.

"Thank you, X, but I didn't do it alone everyone deserve the credit." I said.

Fefnir grumbled 'Damn right' under his breath and Leviathan smacked him behind the head.

X nodded smiling at his children antics gotten used to them long ago, but I could already hear him lecturing them on proper meeting behavior when they get home. "Anyway I understand Dr.T'Soni is on the Normandy. Commander Shepard." he said.

Turian looked at Shepard. "I assume you're taking the necessary security precautions?" he said.

"She is on our side. The geth were trying to kill her." he said without breaking eye contact.

The Asari Councilor looked surprise at the news. "Benezia would never allow Saren to kill her daughter." she stated.

"Maybe, she doesn't know." the Salarian Councilor defended.

"Or maybe we don't know her. We have never expected she could become traitor." the Turian Councilor said.

X looked at the Turian councilor. "I agree with Valren based on what I read of Benzais she wouldn't let anyone kill her daughter. It doesn't sound like her" said defending Benzai to an extent.

"Oh really did it ever sound like Sigma would go Maverick and escalated a war consisting of 8 major battles?" Sparatus rebutted.

"That's not important right now. What is important is that the mission was a success and T'soni is secured." Zero said.

Sparatus looked at Shepard. "Apart from the utter destruction of a major Protheanruin. Was that really necessary, Shepard." he asked dully.

"(This guy is getting on my nerves.)" I thought. I could Shepard was getting tired of him as well.

"The Geth were crawling all over the ruins. We were lucky to make it to alive. We probably wouldn't have been so quick to the ruins if it wasn't for the people you sent, X. " he said.

X and Zero smiled. "Thank you, commander. Me and X trained and work with Axl during the Maverick war, and the Guardians after the Elf wars. Vile and Lumine scored the highest score in the simulations in Maverick hunter history and Vile did so during the Maverick War. Glad they are of assistance." Zero said giving me a smirk. It always felt good to get praise from my mentors.

"Anyway, the mission always must take priority. I am sure the commander did what was necessary." Valern said.

Tevos looked at Commander Shepard. "Good Luck, Commander. Remember: We're all counting on you." she said before her and the rest of the councilors holograms dissipated leaving the hologram of X and Zero. X and Zero seemed let out their breath and relaxed.

"Finally now we don't have to be so formal." Zero said stretching his arms. "So Axl how is your time in another dimension, causing Shepard any trouble?" Zero asked teasing.

I smirked. "Well everything considering, quite good, booblights" I said. I saw and heard X, Leviathan, and Fefnir snicker, while Shepard looked at me clueless on the joke.

Zero eye twitched. "Hey, I don't have those anymore. Anyway..." then he smiled evilly. "I heard about your little crush on the alien girl. Captain Kirk much." he said.

X stifled a laugh. "Come now Zero leave Axl alone and his love life alone." he said playfully scolding Zero playing along.

"Anyway seriously Axl good job on the mission and you too Leviathan and Fefnir." Zero said smirking.

"Thanks Uncle. Those geth things were easier than a metool." Fefnir gloated.

Levithan shook her head at her brother's cockiness. "That because they didn't expect us, but I bet next time they will be ready." she said.

I scratched the back of my head. "Thanks, anyway how did the tour go?" I asked.

"It went quite well. The Admirals were nervous at first, but at least 3 of them relaxed. Daro'Xen and Gate got along quite well when we showed them the non-classified lab. In some ways shes like him." X said smiling.

"Yeah, just what we need another arrogant and high and mighty know-it-all." Zero muttered.

X coughed. "Anyway your mother is doing fine, and we sent a new ambassador to represent us so she can do her duties here. We are already preparing for the arrival of the migrant fleet." X explained.

"Anyway we have to get back to work. Keep up the good work." Zero said before his hologram dissipated.

"And Axl we are working on the compatibility issue for the Quarians. So your mother expects grandchildren." X said smiling a mischievous smile before his X hologram dissipated.

It was quiet for a few moments as I try to shrink myself embarrassed.

"So I wonder how Liara is taking to knowing what you guys are?" he asked breaking the silence.

**3****rd**** POV**

**(In med bay)**

Dr. Chawkas was standing over an fainted Liara on a hospital bed with Cinnamon by her innocently wondering what she did wrong. Lumine and Vile were behind them shaking their heads.

"Was it something I said?" she asked.

**(Here Ch 8 now to work on ZX advent: The lost hero.)**


	9. RebootAdoption

Hello, all my favorites and subscribers I have an announcement. I will rebooting this story, I found the plot could use some work. I will abandoning the dimension thing, and write something along the lines of Dawn of a new age that used to be in the Megaman X crossover section. Now I won't be taking down the old story, instead i will be putting it up for adoption. The old chapters will remain up as an archive and inspiration for those who want to write their own spin on it. So if anyone interested in adopting send me a chapter or two for me to read and evaluate. You can use my email. torinodeguzman

Thank you all for the subscribes and favorites. It was a fun ride.


End file.
